Choices
by FanficFemale
Summary: Every choice we make has an impact on us. Unfortunately some impacts of people's choices aren't good. What if Security had believed Yusei was the leader of Team Satisfaction and had taken Yusei instead of Kiryu that fateful day? Faithshipping
1. I:1 The Outcome of a Past Choice

**A/N: Yeah I really should not be starting another story! But when that plot bunny hops you try to catch it before it gets away. Anyway I hope you'll like where I'm going with this.**

**Disclaimer for whole story:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5D

"Character's speaking"

_Character's thoughts_

_**Unknown Voice **_

**Part I: Causing of Choices **

**Chapter 1**

**The Outcome of a Past Choice**

It's been four years since that fatal day that changed my life. Four years since I last saw any of my once called teammates. Four years since I was taken from the Satellite by Sector Security for being the leader of Team Satisfaction. I clenched my teeth in anger just thinking about that last part, but then a sadistic grin touched my lips. I was truly a fool back then. A fool who believed in the strong bonds of friendship and that nothing could break them. Thinking that my friends would always have my back no matter what made a bitter laugh escape my mouth. Yes, I had indeed been a fool, but I am one no longer. A shadow of a smile briefly formed on my lips as the day I was saved from those absurd values played in my mind.

**Flashback**

By now I had lost track of the time I've been in the Facility and I no longer cared either. My deck that was the only thing I had left had been incarcerated and incinerated right in front of my eyes. Even now the tortures that I had and am still enduring couldn't compare to that day that my entire deck was burnt to a crisp. Yet despite all that's happening to me I still cling onto the hope that one day my friends will come for me. That right now they're trying everything they can to leave Satellite and try to rescue me from this horrid place. And deep down I knew that the belief that I will soon be saved is what truly kept me alive.

_**And you will be saved.**_

Hearing this voice startled me, making my senses go on high alert. I quickly looked around my cell for the source of the voice. However the cell was still the same as always with me being the only occupant.

_Maybe I'm finally losing it and_ _I imagined it. _

It was then I heard vague amused laughter echo around me.

_**I am no hallucination of your mind.**_

The response had only made me believe that I was indeed beginning to lose my mind. After all aren't the first signs is that you start hearing voices in your head? More laughter came from the voice which made me realize that this "voice" had to be somehow reading my thoughts. I had never liked anyone invading my personal space and mind reading differently counts.

_Who are you?_

I did my best to remain calm when I asked this but if this voice could really read my mind then it had to know that I was getting pretty annoyed with it.

_**I'm the one that can save you from this place.**_

My annoyance instantly vanished when I heard this. Could this voice really free me? Could I once again walk outside these concrete walls? To be able to see other people other than those cruel guards? Maybe by some miracle get a chance to duel again? The thought of finally leaving this place was too tempting for me to ignore.

_How?_

I was surprised when I heard how desperate my voice just sound. I guess I want to leave this place more than I thought.

_**Die.**_

_What?!_

Surely I had heard wrong. Yet it must of have heard me think that because the next response had a very serious tone to it.

_**In order to be saved you must die.**_

It couldn't actually expect me to just die…could it?

_**What do have to live for?**_

Right away images of my friends, Team Satisfaction, and others who lived in the Satellite came to mind. How much I wanted to help make the Satellite a better place for everyone to live.

_**And what has trying to protect them gotten you?**_

Those words had somehow managed to get a tight hold on me. After all what did trying to save people get me? Being taken and torn away from my friends. Getting imprisoned and tortured. Having my deck destroyed. It was then that a strong feeling of hatred overtook me. Why was I suffering like this for people who probably didn't even give a damn about me! Why was I here protecting someone whose fault it was for causing all the trouble in the first place! Why was I wasting my life in this cell when the others are probably happy and had moved on with their lives! All this time of trying to help people now seemed so……pointless. It was then that I decided that I was no longer going to waste myself with worthless goals and morals. From now on I would do what I wanted and what was best for me.

_**Now do you understand?**_

_Yes._

_**Good**_

I immediately felt a chilling numbness throughout my whole body as my breath was being sucked out of me. I started panicking as a cold and hollow feeling entered my heart making it's beating slower with each passing second. I was now down on my knees, breathing deeply in a feeble attempt to get some oxygen back into my lungs. However it was futile and before I knew it my vision grew blurry and my breaths became very hollow. In my last bits of life I was sprawled out on the floor of my cell and had caught a glimpse of a red then purple glow on my right arm before I went into darkness.

_**Now you will be reborn as my Shooting Dark Star.**_

**End Flashback**

After the day I had been reborn and realized what I had become, I knew I had made the right choice. Looking at myself in the full body mirror, I noted that my appearance hadn't really changed that much over the years. The only things that were different were the color of the irises of my eyes, my eyes themselves and my criminal mark. A light burning sensation on my arm reminded me of the most important difference. Looking at the dark purple glowing of the mark on my right arm brought a carnal smirk to my face. I knew the glowing of my mark meant _she_ was coming to see me to have some fun. No sooner that the thought crossed my mind I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in."

The words had barely finished leaving my mouth when she immediately opened the door and entered my room. Her eyes and irises greatly resembled mine yet unlike my mark the ones on her face were not from a criminal one. From the corner of my eye I could see that her own mark was glowing dark purple on her right arm as she started moving closer to me. I fully turned to face the woman I've known for three years and watched as a seductive smirk played on her lips. I licked my lips in response knowing _exactly_ what that smirk on her face meant.

I continued to make strong and hard thrust inside my dark lover causing screams of pure pleasure to come from her. I myself was making my own noises as I began reaching my peak of ecstasy. It wasn't long before we both hit our breaking point and spilled ourselves on one another. After our shared organism, I kissed those alluring lips I craved so much and resumed thrusting in and out of her. By now we had to have at least gone through ten organisms and were about to hit our eleventh.

One of the good things that came from becoming what we are was that we never got tired or needed sleep. If we wanted to keep going for hours and hours we could and we would never get exhausted. Not only that but since we were technically dead we couldn't have enough "necessities" for reproduction so we didn't have to worry about that problem. Those didn't even touch the best part of what are rebirths have given us, which only reinforced to me that I had definitely made the right decision.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me with a playful smile as she gently caressed the mark on the side of my face.

My own smirk appeared as one of my hands covered her hand that was on my face and my other cupped one of her gorgeous large breasts.

"How grateful I am that I'm here right now," I answered her before I brought my face a mere inch close to hers.

"With my Black Rose Witch," I added softly as my lips made contact with hers.

"Do you want to know what I'm grateful for?" she mischievously asked back as soon as our lips were a part, dragging her other hand skillfully along my side.

"Enlighten me," I teased back while massaging the breast that was in my hand.

She brought her lips next to my ear, making her artificial breath blow against it.

"My Shooting Dark Star," she whispered into my ear.

A smirk made its way to my lips before I decided to capture my witch's lips for another passionate kiss. We went for another round of pleasure making, trying to enjoy as much fulfillment as possible because tomorrow we would finally start following the path of our new destiny.

**A/N: So now can you figure out what the "what if" situation is?**


	2. I:2 Another Outcome of a Past Choice

**A/N: This chapter took me quite awhile so I hope you like it!**

"Character's speaking"

_Character's thoughts_

_**Unknown Voice**_

**Part I: Causing of Choices **

**Chapter 2**

**Another Outcome of a Past Choice**

The sun had risen way too quickly for me. When I had seen the first traces of sunlight peeking through the window I knew it was time for me to go. I didn't (never) want to leave; alas I knew I must. After all I had to go back to resume playing my crucial role.

I had easily made my way back to my "home" away from home undetected and put back on my normal looking features knowing I would be asked to leave my temporary room soon.

An hour later I had just entered my "caretaker's" office and as usual he gave me his warm greeting. He took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze and I responded with my usual light shy smile.

"So, why have you called me Divine?" I asked him with clear curiosity, even though I already knew why he did.

"Well my dear, you have been invited to participate in an interesting event," he answered as he handed me a white envelope.

"The Fortune Cup?" I questioned after I opened and read what was on the envelope.

"It's an upcoming dueling tournament sponsored by the good Director Rex Goodwin himself," explained Divine.

"I see," I replied, once again inspecting the invitation in my hand.

"Aki, during this tournament you would be our conveyor and show the Arcadia Movement to the world. This would be our chance to reach those that need our help," he told me, locking his eyes with mine while putting his hands comfortingly on my shoulders.

"I understand. I'll do my best to represent the Movement," I declared with a strong determination causing a smile on Divine's face.

"I know you will Aki. Now you should get some rest," he suggested as his hands carefully left my shoulders.

"I will," I said before making a slight bow to him then leaving the room.

I immediately headed to my personal bathing vicinity instead of going back to my room. Once there I put a seal on the room with my other powers so no one would think or be able to come in. Now that the seal was in place I was finally able to let all the disgust I had felt during that meeting display freely on my face. I quickly stripped off my cloths and entered the hot spring. I immersed myself completely in the water wanting to get that man's horrid stench off of me.

I couldn't even describe how much that man repulsed me. His constant promises of hope for a more accepting word. His statements about what he says he represents. His gentle and caring behavior along with those words of comfort, guidance, and acceptance that he constantly gave me. How if I hadn't of known any better I would have undoubting believed it all. I truly wanted to kill the inferior creature, yet I couldn't. That is not until he fulfilled his usefulness to us, then I would be free to crush the little insect.

That thought instantly put a gratifying smirk on my face. I couldn't wait for that moment. The moment when he realizes that he was the one who was being used. When he realizes who and what I really am. When he realizes that I was never his. And the best part, when he realizes that I had always belonged to someone else. I can imagine the priceless look on Divine's face right now.

"I'll certainly have to make sure he makes that face before I finish him off," I said to myself while sniggering.

"I see you're in a good mood," I heard a familiar voice reply as my exposed back was being pressed against a bare toned chest.

I didn't have to turn around to know who this person was. Especially since he's the only one who could get through my seal. I leaned back more into him as a comfortable smile formed on my lips.

"I was just thinking about how fun it would be when everyone realizes what fools they really are," I told him as I turned myself fully around to face him.

A cynical expression had briefly crossed his face before it returned to its normal passive appearance.

"Indeed," he agreed before his lips crashed down on mine.

I responded right away to the kiss and let my tongue gorge itself in his mouth. I felt him prop up my legs to which my wet legs quickly strongly enclosed around his waist. His hands then grabbed my rear to help keep me in place while his mouth left mine and started traveling down my collarbone. A loud moan escaped my mouth when he began sucking on my already moist breasts. I immediately brought his head closer to my chest so his mouth could take in more of my breast. He then used his tongue to lick on and around my hardened nipples causing more sounds to come from me.

I can't get over how much he's able to please my body so easily. Every move he does makes my whole body spike with arousal. Of course this went both ways. I knew I could make his body beg for more as well. So I decided it was my turn to have some fun. I carefully removed his head from my breast and lifted it up slightly so I could get to his neck. I let my tongue roam along the neck vein before sliding it down to the area between his neck and his shoulder was. Once there my teeth bit down on the sensitive skin making a satisfied groan come from my partner. But I wasn't going to stop there. As I continued nibbling in that area, my hand went to where his ribcage was and started drawing taunting circle patterns there with my fingers. I smiled to myself when I felt him almost lose his grip and balance from my actions.

I'm always glad when I know I'm giving him so much pleasure. I had decided a long time ago that this would be my special way of thanking him for all he's done for me. He was the one who rescued me when I needed to be. He opened my eyes to the reality of this world. He helped me become my true self. He was the one I owe my freedom too. The time he rescued me was the saddest and happiest day of my life.

**Flashback**

No matter how much I wiped the tears away from my eyes more would just keep flowing back down my face. I didn't know how long I've been running like this, but it didn't matter to me anymore. All I wanted to do was just get far away from what happened as possible. Yet no matter how much I ran the images of my parents with their happy faces before I destroyed my home keep playing over and over in my mind.

Soon the images were too much that I couldn't run anymore. I was on my knees with my hands at the sides of my head trying to block out all the painful memories. It was then that I felt a burning sensation on my right arm. My left hand instinctively covered my right one in an attempt to dull the pain. I looked at my right arm to see the mark on it glowing red and my sadness soon turned to anger.

"It's all this wretched mark's fault! It's always been its fault!" I shouted bitterly as I harshly clenched my right arm that carried the accursed mark.

"If you continue to do that you'll hurt yourself," stated a voice, making me look around my surroundings.

"Who's there?!" I asked anxiously, trying to still locate the person.

A sound of footsteps from my right caused me to turn in said direction to see a figure slowly approaching me. It wasn't until it got closer that I could make out the figure's features perfectly. It was a boy who looked to be not much older than me. He had on a black shirt with a red logo on it under a blue jacket, black jeans, brown gloves, and brown motorcycle boots. His hair was black harboring gold highlights where the majority of it stuck upwards and the rest laid down as bangs along his face. I quickly noticed the criminal marker on his face which made me try to scoot back a little from him.

Yet when he stared directly at me with those ocean blue eyes something in me wanted to be close to him. I actually stood up and slowly closed some of the distance between us. It was like he was trying to reach my very soul and it was willingly responding. We were now only a few feet away from each other and I was ready to move even more forward until I finally noticed the red glow coming from his right arm. Noticing this had broken whatever trance he had on me and I instantly recoiled back away from him.

_He has that wretched mark as well!_

"You shouldn't be angry at it," he calmly replied, bringing his gaze down to my own glowing mark.

It was like he had read my mind, however this only fueled my irritation.

"I have every right to be angry at this mark! You have no idea how this wretched thing ruined my life!" I yelled at him, knowing a few tears had probably come out at the same time.

Nevertheless he didn't react to my outburst as I thought he would. Instead his eyes gained a seriousness in them that had rooted me in my spot.

"The mark isn't what's wretched, it's the people that are," he announced so strongly that there was no doubt that he believed in his own words.

Still I didn't believe his words. How could he say this mark was right and the people weren't? Everything that I've been through happened because of this thing. This cursed mark had pushed them away from me. It made people see me as a monster.

Just then I could've swore I heard a light snarl come from him, but when I turned my attention back to him his face showed no signs of taking that action. Yet I did notice that his face was displaying a level of determination that wasn't there before.

"Haven't the people who said they care for you the most the ones that turned on you first?" he asked in a way that said he already knew the answer to the question.

A flash of my dad calling me a monster after I had used my powers for the first time briefly crossed my mind.

"How do you know that?"

When I asked that a flicker of sympathy displayed in his eyes.

"You have the same look on your face as I did when the ones that were closest to me betrayed me," he answered with an edge of bitterness before his lips formed into smile.

"But I'm glad it happened since it opened my eyes to the truth."

The way he responded, I wasn't sure whether he said that to me or to himself. Nonetheless it made me curious to know what this truth that would actually make someone grateful for having experienced the harsh pain of betrayal was. Then maybe knowing this truth will also ease my pain.

"And what is the truth?"

"That the relationships and bonds between people are all a lie," he proclaimed with a strong passion that I felt as though it was my own.

_He…he's right. All those times my father said he was sorry. All those times he called me his precious little rose. It was all taken back when he had gotten hurt! The way he looked at me as if I wasn't his daughter, a human even more! The happy face I saw he had when I wasn't around! He never truly loved me; it really was all a lie!_

At this realization, anger immediately washed over me. A new desire was now growing inside of me and I wanted, no needed to have it satisfied.

"I can help you get what you want," I heard him reply which drew my attention back to him.

"And how do you know what I want?" I asked resentfully, still carrying the ferocity I felt from my revelation.

"Because, it's the same thing I want as well," he told me as a stern expression appeared on his face.

Looking into his eyes I could see in them the same yearning that I was currently feeling. There was no doubt that we now shared the same burning desire.

"How?" I asked, wanting to know how he could help me fulfill this new need in me.

"You must become what I am now," he simply stated.

_What did he mean by…?_

My thought was rapidly stopped as I saw the yellow marker on his face turn red, the irises of his eyes change from white to black, and his eyes that were once a light blue became ten shades darker blending perfectly with the blackness that surrounded it. But what surprised me most was that instead of its usual red glow, his mark was now gleaming with a dark purple color. I couldn't take my eyes off of his newly colored mark. I felt myself being drawn in once again to him only it felt even stronger than the first time. Though this time it was the satanic sound of his voice that brought me out of the daze.

"In order to get what you want you must be reborn. In order to be reborn you must die," he declared very critically causing a flicker of doubt to enter me.

_Do I what to lose my life over this?_

"Do you want to keep living a life full of loneness and misery?" was his retorted question.

Past memories of people's scared and hated faces washed over me. How they tried to avoid me and get rid of me. When I felt a wetness cascading down my cheeks I realized I was crying again, and that's when it hit me. I didn't want to cry anymore, especially not for them. I didn't want to waste the rest of my life shedding tears from resentment and abandonment.

_I have to be stronger or else I won't be able to carry out this new desire. _

"I…I want to be reborn too!" I shouted as loud as I could with my eyes closed tightly to try and prevent more tears from coming out.

_**Perfect**_.

I heard an unfamiliar voice say in my mind before I felt my whole body going numb. I felt all my energy being taken away from me. I began to lose my stamina and was about to fall until a pair of strong arms caught me. Even through my now slightly blurred vision I could tell who had caught me. I gave him a small smile as a way of thanks since I knew I was now too weak to utter any words. He returned the smile which I knew would have made my heart beat faster, however my heart was currently doing the complete opposite.

Unfortunately a searing pain coming from my right arm ruined the somewhat touching moment. My mark was shinning a vigorous crimson color as if it was trying to push something away. Tears of pain escaped my eyes as the mark continued to burn and eat away at my skin.

"It hurts so much!" I yelled to him, surprised that I somehow gained enough energy to yell at all.

"That's because you still have doubts. You have to truly want this," he told me urgently before taking his right hand in mine which seemed to be slowly reducing the amount of pain.

I closed my eyes, hoping that not seeing the outside world at this time would help me better think and block out the pain as well. As soon as my eyes were shut once again memories had began to plague my mind. I was surprised when my very rare happy memories came to me. It was of my parents and a younger me at the park with my dad pushing me on the swings. The next one was of my dad teaching me how to play the duel monsters game for the first time. Another one where I was young and my mother sang to me to help me sleep whenever I tried to stay up and wait for my dad.

I felt a smile began forming on my lips at the blissful reminiscences. I felt my body start to regain its warmth once more as the pain was beginning to fade. However I heard a painful groan come from the one who was holding me. My eyes snapped open at the sound and saw his mark was now glowing with a darker and stronger purple color making him feel pain now. But I didn't want that. Even though I just meant him something in me can't stand the fact that he's being hurt. Yet before I could say anything his eyes were again looking at mine and he opened his mouth to speak.

"You have to decide now. What do you really want?" he asked me through harbored breaths while keeping his darkening blue eyes locked on me.

_What do I really want?_

That question kept going through my mind trying to find its answer. The same happy memories that I saw earlier right away came to me once again. But then I felt a strange presence enter my mind and suddenly shatter and replace those memories with my most horrible ones. Kids running away in fear of me. My classmates taunting me and calling me a witch. Friends that only used me for my powers and then toss me aside when they were done with me. Everyone's joyful cheers made when they thought I had left the room. My own parents frightened of me and thinking I'm nothing but a monster. And my parents enjoying their lives in peace without me. I felt my rage return tenfold as I was reminded that those happy little moments were all just a lie.

_**What do you really want?**_

The unfamiliar voice was now asking me that question but I didn't care who was asking me it. Because now I knew the answer.

_I want my revenge!_

The instant I finished giving my answer, the warmth I felt returning had left my body. It was growing colder and colder and my senses were shutting down. I felt a comforting squeeze on my right hand before I breathed my last breath.

_**Welcome my Black Rose Witch.**_

**End Flashback**

With the blissful memories that happened after my rebirth flowing in my mind I was even further vigorous now. I was more determined to enjoy the rest of my bath with my real savior and lover. Yes, I was in fact saved by my Shooting Dark Star.

**A/N: So…any questions?**

**Also I haven't decided if Yusei should have the tail mark or the head mark from the beginning of this so let me know which one you guys want him to have. But like I said this story will follow cannon for the most part so I can work with either one.**

**And in case the "what if" of this story isn't clear here it is:**

What if Sector Security believed Yusei when he told them that he was the Team Satisfaction leader instead of Kiryu?

**Let me know if I should continue this?**


	3. I:3 And So It Begins

**A/N: So here's where the story starts going to cannon from the anime. I will be basing things off of the Japanese version because that's the best one! Of course there are a few differences. (Snickers to self) **

"Character's talking"

_Character's thinking_

_**Unknown Voice**_

_Duel Monsters mentally talking_

**Part I: Causing of Choices **

**Chapter 3**

**And So It Begins**

Currently I was in the halls of the grand stadium where the Fortune Cup was taking place, ready to enter the stadium for the opening ceremony. Jun Himuro, Tenzen Yanagi, Tenpei Hayano, Rua and Ruka were the names of the people who I was with right now. Rua, who was going to take his twin sister's place in the tournament, had just asked me how he looked. I didn't know what it was but the disguise was a little bit disturbing to me, which is why I didn't give any response to his question. Luckily the others decided to give their own opinions about it.

_Sometimes he can be too easily pleased._

_**That just makes manipulating him easier. **_

I mentally agreed on that before I saw that Rua turned back to face me.

"Now then, Yusei shall we depart?" he asked me.

"Sure," I simply answered back before "Ruka" and I started walking away from the others.

It was then that I realized what was disturbing me about Rua's disguise.

"Rua, it's better if you drop the makeup," I advised to him.

"Oh, is that right?" he questioned as we continued heading toward the center stadium.

I had to take a moment to close my eyes and focus myself as the platform that we were on lifted us up to the arena. Today was the day I've been waiting four years for. The day that everything we've been planning will be put into motion. The day that our revenge will begin. The day we start opening everyone's eyes to how meaningless they are. The day that marks the beginning of humanity's end.

The minute the platform had fully carried us on stage, my attention immediately drew to the so called Duel King and my former friend Jack Atlas. A surge of anger sparked in me at seeing him enjoying his fame and title that he didn't deserve. For a true king never abandons his most loyal subjects.

_**Indeed.**_

Hearing the familiar presence had instantly calmed me down, reminding me that I had the privilege of being in the presence of a true king. Just then Jack and mine's eyes connected for the first time in years. I saw shock flash temporarily in those usual boastful eyes of his and it satisfied me to no end. Knowing that for Jack seeing me here unexpectedly was like suddenly seeing a ghost of someone who you thought was long gone. And I was a ghost. A ghost of a person who had been dead for so long. A ghost whose only purpose for existing was to forever haunt the ones who had killed it.

_**Aren't you more of a poltergeist then?**_

_Yes, that's the term I should've been using. _

_**It seems the crowd finally noticed your mark. **_

It was true. Bringing my focus back to the outside world, I could now hear all of their harsh words. Then I heard Rua's concerned voice.

"Yusei…"

"Pay it no mind," I told him, keeping my expression as calm as possible.

After all their bitter words were giving me strength. They were continuing to fuel my longing desire. Their words were further proving what I already knew. Humans were simply vindictive by nature and no matter what they say or do they will never change. This is why they all needed to be exterminated.

At that moment Bommer, one of the other participates, took the mike from the MC. I had to admit that I was slightly impressed by his speech. The emotion behind his words was actually candid. There was something different about this one.

_**I agree. Keep an eye on him. He may prove to be useful.**_

I gave a mental affirmative nod as my reply before clapping was heard. Apparently Goodwin approved of Boomer's speech as he was the one that clapped. And just like that everyone started cheering again. It sickens me seeing just how fickle these people are. A few good words and a positive response from their idol and suddenly they're excited. But I know it won't last. They'll go back to hating soon enough. After Goodwin's false speech was over, we were shown who we would be facing.

"I'm in the first match! All right!" shouted Rua with lots of excitement.

_He gets way too excited._

Once the opening proceedings were over all of us went to the lounge where we would be mainly staying during the tournament. Right now I was watching Rua, who was sitting across from me, preparing himself for his duel with Boomer.

"Yusei, let's meet in the finals," replied Rua.

"Sure," I said even though I knew that he still lacked what he needed in order to go forward in the tournament.

"I remember what you said to me. I won't duel in any way that's selfish anymore," he declared with a sense of determination.

Unfortunately, I knew it was impossible for him to really do that. Selfishness is apart of the true human nature. Yet it didn't mean I couldn't try and give him some advice that could help him a little.

"If you trust your cards, they'll answer back," was probably the most honest thing I ever told him.

That was one thing that I believed in that had never changed. I always had a close connection with my cards. My deck and I could sense each others emotions and listened to each other. They were the only family I had and needed, which was why they had been taken from me that day.

**Flashback**

I was being dragged by two guards that were taking me to the warden's office. Even though I remained indifferent on the outside, inside I was very worried. I had just been caught with my deck in my cell after mouths of carefully hiding it from them. When I first got here they had checked to see if I had my deck, but my cards had found a way to keep themselves from being detected by human eyes. One rule that they took very seriously was that none of the prisoners were allowed to have any Duel Monster cards. And they made it very clear that the punishment for having any would be severe. So up until now they thought I had lost my deck or it had already been taken from me. Nevertheless, now that they knew the truth there was no telling what they would do.

Entering the office, the guards quickly pushed me down to my knees before the warden.

"Why have you brought this piece of trash to me?" the warden asked, looking down at me in disgust.

"Takasu-sama, he still has his deck with him," answered one of the guards.

"What?!" shouted Takasu in outrage.

"It's true we caught him with our own eyes. Apparently he likes talking to pieces of paper," stated the guard with a hint of mockery in his voice.

I really wanted to punch these guys in the face right then and there, yet I knew it would just make my situation that much worse.

"Is that so?" he questioned curiously, moving closer to me.

"Leave us," he instructed the guards, which they obeyed without question.

"Tell me boy, what do those cards mean to you?" he asked me, bringing his face inches from mine.

Nevertheless I kept my mouth shut. I refused to tell this man something so personal.

"Answer me!" he shouted after delivering a hard punch to the side of my face.

When I still didn't say anything, he started hitting me repeatedly in my face.

"I said answer me!" he exclaimed before shocking me heavily with a taser gun.

Now along with my bloody face, the rest of my body was searing from the heavy electricity. By now Takasu was fed up with my silence because it looked like he was ready to finish me off then and there.

"Insubordinate piece of trash!!" he screamed as he began bringing down the finishing blow.

Out of instinct I closed my eyes not wanting to see the attack. Yet when I didn't feel any added pain and the startled cry that came from Takasu I opened my eyes right away. My eyes widened when I saw two of my monsters in clear physical form, which had stopped the attack.

"Junk Warrior, Speed Warrior?" was all I could say through my stupor.

They turned to face me and I could see a strong resolve in their eyes.

_We won't let him hurt you anymore!_

I let a small smile form on my lips when I heard this. It was then that I truly knew that no matter what my monsters would always have my back. Unfortunately, the warden's next statement ruined the moment.

"You're….you're a demon!" he exclaimed with fear in his eyes while backing away from me and my monsters.

Something in me broke when he called me that. I've been called many names before, but a demon was never one of them. My monsters must have sensed my emotions because their expressions turned into ones of sympathy.

_Yusei…_

"Let's go," I told them, not wanting to deal with it now especially not here.

They understood as each of them took my arms and helped me stand back up. When we were about to leave the office, I turned back to face the still panicked face of the warden.

"They are my family," I finally answered him before we left the room.

I didn't realize that deciding to tell him that was one of the worst choices I had made. Yet at the time the only thing on my mind was escaping. Despite my weakened state, the three of us managed to cover a lot of ground. The problem was that finding a way to escape this place wasn't easy at all. What made it worse was that an alarm had just went off, which meant that the warden had finally gotten over his shock. Now not only were we trying to find a way out, we were fighting our way through lots of guards. Dealing with the guards wasn't that hard though because most were stunned from seeing actual Duel Monsters in the flesh. We finally found an emergency escape exit and my monsters wasted no time in busting the door open. It was then that I saw the outside world for the first time in a long time. The sky was blue with a hint of orange which meant it had to either be close to sunrise or sunset. But it didn't matter to me as long as I go out to see it.

"Almost there," I whispered to myself with a light smile before I began following my monsters out of the door.

Just as my feet were about to touch the natural ground, I felt a pain in my shoulder. I quickly looked at my shoulder to see a dart sticking into it and knew that it was a tranquilizer. My body started getting very heavy and I became drowsy as the effects of the tranquilizer were taking affect. I could no longer stand and I started falling backwards.

_Yusei!_

I heard my monsters scream as they swiftly caught me and kept me from hitting the floor. My eyes were now being affected by the drug as Junk and Speed Warrior's forms were getting hazy. My eyelids were slowly closing no matter how much I tried to keep them open.

_Yusei, you have to stay awake!_

Hearing the urgency in their voices I tried even harder to stay awake, but the tranquilizer was apparently a strong one. I gazed at the fading forms of my monsters before my eyes finally shut.

_I'm sorry._

When I started to regain consciousness, the first thing I realized was that my body still felt extremely heavy. I could also feel something cold and metal around my arms and legs, telling me that I must be chained. It took a lot of strength for me to finally open my eyes and I didn't like what I saw at all. Wherever I was currently at looked like some kind of medieval dungeon. It was surprising spacious though, yet the numerous guards around the place made it feel so much smaller. I did a quick estimation in my head and guessed that about ninety-seven guards were present. So of course one of them had to notice me.

"He's finally awake sir!" I heard one of them shout, though because there was so many I couldn't tell who it was.

"Good," Takasu's replied as he came in my line of sight.

"Now you'll see what happens when you disobey my rules," he told me blowing his nose hairs right in my face.

"Give me the demon's deck!" he called out.

It wasn't long before a guard gave him my deck in his hands and a great fear overwhelmed me. He must have noticed my fear because a huge pleased smirk appeared on his face.

"As long as you're powerless so are they, right demon?" he asked me.

It wasn't until I remembered what happened right before I became unconscious that I understood the question. I thought Junk and Speed Warrior were getting hazy because of my vision going awry, but it was really because I was losing consciousness. They were warning me to stay awake because they knew they couldn't physically exist without my help. This made me feel guiltier, if I had just hanged on longer or tried harder to keep my eyes open we all could've been free and then they won't be in this man's hands right now. I felt tears prick the edge of my eyes so I closed them not wanting this man to have the privilege of seeing me cry.

"You might want to open your eyes. After all this will be the last time you see your cards."

Hearing this made my eyes open in terror as I saw him heading to the center of the dungeon where a burning fire was set and ready. I knew right away what was about to happen to my cards and that's when I let the tears fall.

"No, please don't," I cried feeling the water drops running down my face.

At that moment I wondered why none of my monsters tried to became physical again to save themselves. But then I remembered the current condition I was in and how broken I felt and knew they couldn't. More guilt entered me as I realized once again I had doomed us all.

I watched miserably as Takasu threw my cards one by one in the fire. He was doing it so mercilessly and laughingly that a flash of anger coursed through me.

"And now for the coop de' sour," he announced to me, holding the very last card in his hand, making my eyes grow larger.

_Stardust!_

Out of all the monsters Stardust Dragon was the closest to me. We had an unbreakable bond that I cherished greatly and I knew once his card was gone a hole in my heart would form. As the warden tossed the card towards the fire, time seemed to slow down. I could feel its pain and sorrow as it was about to be burned and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"No! Stardust Dragon!" I yelled as loud as I could, knowing that lots of pain was engraved on those three words.

Suddenly there was a very bright light that filled the room and I had to shut my eyes from it. When I felt it was safe to open my eyes again, I was amazed at the sight. Stardust was there in full view of everyone. It gave a loud roar as it started launching its attack at the guards. It continued aiming at the guards nonstop, letting out if furry on them. Whether the attack killed them or not, I could care less. All that mattered was that Stardust was safe. There were only about eight guards left standing and they were petrified. I couldn't help smiling to myself at seeing them about to get what they deserved.

Unfortunately, that's when a sharp pain entered my chest and then I felt something prick the base of my throat. The warden had stabbed me in the stomach with a knife and now it was threateningly at my throat. Stardust took immediate notice of this and turned his attention to us. I could see the raw anger in its eyes as it was ready to strike down the warden.

"Make one more move and I'll kill him!" he threatened, causing Stardust to quickly halt its attack.

"Stardust, don't…"

"Be quiet you!" harshly shouted Takasu back at me, making a roar come from Stardust as he moved closer to us.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said in a mocking way while pressing the knife more into my skin.

This action caused a small wound on my neck, making a tiny trail of blood to glide down from it. Fear again gripped me because I knew that all he had to do was press the knife harder on my throat and I would die. I was already suffering from the wound from my chest and I knew I won't be able to survive from the blood loss of a stab in the neck. It seems Stardust realized this too because he had stepped back from us.

"Now return to your card form or else!" he told it seriously.

Stardust Dragon looked at me as its way of saying goodbye to me. Realizing this I wanted to tell it to save itself and forget about me, but it was no use. It could tell what I was feeling and knew that I was afraid of dying more. It glowed the same bright light as before and was a card once again. Takasu didn't waist any time in picking up the card.

"Fool!" he stated before ripping the card into little pieces right in front of my face, causing me to see red.

"You…you basterd!!" I shouted trying my best to get to him with these chains bounding me.

He easily avoided my attempt and turned to the guards that were still there, who had watched everything that had happened in stunned silence.

"Lock this demon away in the solitary cell!" he commanded, bringing them out of it as they immediately carried out his orders.

They released me from the chains and quickly reprehended me before I could make another move. I was now being dragged and pushed out of the dungeon by them. However I had managed to look back at Takasu with a murderous expression on my face.

"I'll get you for this! I swear it!" I was able to yell back at him before the guards took me completely out of his sight.

**End Flashback **

My deck had been reborn along with me and the day we were reunited we got our revenge on the fool as I said I would. After that my deck and I promised each other that nothing and/or no one would ever tear us apart again.

"I'm off then," announced Rua, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I gave him a simple nod before he left the lounge and headed for the dueling arena.

The duel had been going on for a while now and I could tell that Rua was already going off track.

_He's only dreaming about he's combo again._

_**The boy still has a lot to learn.**_

I silently agreed as I continued observing the duel closely. Especially since both of them could be useful later on.

"This is bad," I said to myself, seeing how Boomer was trapping Rua more and more into a corner.

"Yusei, I got it!" Rua said cheerfully on screen, holding the monster card Deformer Chakkan in his hand.

_**Why does he insist on trying to please you?**_

_He looks up to me so he wants to prove himself worthy to me._

_**I see.**_

I gave a sigh when the duel was over. I knew I had to go meet up with Rua and help him deal with his loss. I leaned against the wall in the hallway, waiting for him to come.

"Oh, come on…you can't stay mopey forever just because you lost," I heard Ruka tell Rua.

"She's right. You tried your hardest," added Tenpei trying to lift up Rua's spirits.

"Yeah but…"

It was then that the three noticed me and I knew that it was the time for me to give encouraging words to Rua.

"All you need to do is win your duels later on. The experience you get from losing will always prove useful," I told him, which look liked it did the trick because he soon was back to smiling again.

"Just make sure that you don't lose Yusei! We'll all be cheering you on in the stands!" announced Rua.

Before I could respond, I had felt a familiar presence and knew that she was coming this way. It wasn't long before I heard approaching footsteps and we crossed paths. Our eyes met and time had slowed down for us. When our eyes disconnected and she continued walking I knew she had received my message.

"What's the deal with her?" wondered Rua, watching her retreating form.

However, only I knew the real answer to that question.

Pain instantly shot through my right arm as soon as she had summoned her Black Rose Dragon. This was the only downside of our unique bond. Our marks would react to each other when very strong emotions emerge in us. However the pain didn't last long and I was able to focus back on watching the duel.

"Black Rose Dragon," I said to myself, easily sensing its pungent feelings from even this distance away.

"It's a dragon of ill omen that brings forth destruction. It seems that you're familiar with it," observed Bommer who had come towards me.

_More than you'll ever know._

The more the duel continued, the more fulfilled I became. She was performing perfectly.

"Tell me witch, who can inflict actual harm upon others with her powers…" started Jill de Launcebeaux while wiping off the blood from the cut he received from the attack.

"Exactly who are you?!" he asked her angrily.

"I'm not the same as any of you," she answered seriously and I was the only one who could understand the depth behind those words.

A smirk almost slipped onto my lips when she played Rose Mark to take control of his monster. She was going to show them all what they were right before their eyes.

"Feel the pain from the blade of betrayal," she stated before telling the monster to attack its previous master directly.

"Making my monster's loyalty waver is indeed the insidious fighting style of a witch!" he proclaimed, making a low snort come out of my mouth.

_These fools are in fact blinded from their own actions._

Bommer, who was now joining me in watching the duel as he suddenly turned to face me before speaking.

"Now it's clear. Rose Token can't be destroyed by way of battle. So her strategy is to hide herself in her grove doing nothing but guard, huh," he commented before turning back to the duel.

"But her opponent's attacks are sharp. Will she be able to completely dodge them?"

I was a little disappointed by his assumptions of her dueling style.

_Does he really think she's that easy to read?_

"It looks like this is over," declared Bommer when her life points had been reduced to fifty.

"The match isn't over yet," I told him firmly causing him to give me an interesting look.

"So, you're completely in her corner, it seems," he deduced to which I didn't respond back too.

I have to give him credit on being able to pick up a trace of my connection with her. Yet, he couldn't even begin to imagine how much I was indeed in her corner.

"It is almost as if you are personally ruining your chances of winning! Vile witch, are you cornered so bad you've gone draft?!" exclaimed Jill after she had destroyed her Rose garden field spell.

"He's telling the truth. I figure this match is over," agreed Bommer.

"Yeah, with her winning," I added, clearly seeing how she would end the duel in her favor.

"What?" he asked, surprised by my declaration.

I remained silent after that knowing that he would see soon enough. As I predicted she had won her duel and the audience didn't like it one bit.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" questioned Bommer, noticing me clenching my right arm in pain.

Yet I couldn't answer him at that moment. The pain was getting too intense. The people's dammed words were building up the anger and desire in her and those feelings were consuming me as well. If we didn't release ourselves soon we would immediately act on these feelings. So I told Bommer I had to go prepare for my duel when in actuality I was going to indulge myself with my Black Rose Witch.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. This story will mostly be alternating from Yusei's to Aki's POV and maybe other's depending on the situation. **

**Also the decision for which mark Yusei should have is still undecided so let me know which you want!**


	4. I:4 The Desires of Duel Monster Spirits

**A/N: This story has obviously got me hooked on doing it so you guys are very lucky!**

"Character's talking"

_Character's thinking_

Duel Monsters talking

**Part I: Causing of Choices **

**Chapter 4**

**The Desires of Duel Monster Spirits **

He immediately pushed me up against the wall of the room and crashing his lips on mine. Our hands were roaming all over the other's naked bodies causing many sensations in us. However this was one of those times that we couldn't afford to completely enjoy ourselves so we had to finish soon. Once we were sure that we were fulfilled enough, we swiftly put our clothes back on. As he was about to leave the room I felt that I had to at least apologize for causing the inconvenience.

"I promise I will be more careful when dealing with those emotions," I told him with regret in my voice.

He turned back to face me and brought my face closer to his.

"I know you will," he said before he kissed me once more and then we left the room.

I suddenly felt the unfamiliar presence of a very ambitious person around the area and I knew he had to be feeling it too. Yet there were more important things we had to focus on at the time. We quickly parted ways, him going to get ready for his duel and I went back to the lounge.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched the riding duel about to start. Not only were those people in the audience continuing to offend my lover, but apparently the presence of the person that we sensed earlier had somehow taken his original opponent's place. I could tell by the look on his face that he had noticed the switch as well, though neither of us would have guessed that it was Mukuro Enjo under that cloak.

"What's wrong, Yusei? If you're a D-Wheeler too, then accept Mukuro Enjo's challenge!" provoked Mukuro.

And that's when I saw it. The smile he would get whenever he knew he was about to really enjoy himself.

"All right. I'll take you on!" he announced with vigor.

The duel had become official and the Riding Duel had begun.

Watching him out there made me wish that I could participate in the Riding Duels for this tournament. Nevertheless no one but him knew that the Black Rose Witch was also a zealous D-Wheeler and it had to stay that way until it was time for it to be revealed. I had disliked the idea of Riding Duels for a long time, but now I love it. He had showed me what a true Riding Duel was all about.

**Flashback**

"What are you working on?" I asked him, when I had found him in one of the more secluded areas of the place.

I noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual blue jacket on and that his attention was more on the mini computer screen in front of him as his fingers typed expertly on the keyboard. He continued working on the minicomputer so much that I thought he didn't hear me, but then I eventually got an answer from him.

"My D-Wheel's acceleration output," he told me while still keeping his eyes locked on the screen in front of him.

When I heard the word "D-Wheel" my interest in what he was doing was no longer peaked.

"Oh, you have a D-Wheel. I didn't know you were into Riding Duels," I replied nonchalantly.

This had made his eyes leave the screen and glance in my direction for the first time since I've entered the room.

"And I take it you're not," he stated with interest, keeping his eyes on me.

"I just never understood what was so great about Riding Duels. You're just doing the same thing you do in a Ground Duel instead you're on a bike," I answered honestly, yet when he no longer looked at me and remained completely silent I became worried that I may have insulted him somehow.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to offend you. I…I just…"

As I was stuttering through my apology, I soon heard laughter come from him.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, being taken back by the sudden change in his mood.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," he started with a smile formed on his lips, making me very curious about what he was going to tell me.

"I thought the exact same thing at first too."

"Really?" I asked a little surprised at the revelation, especially when he seemed to be so into it with that computer he was working on.

"Yeah, I did."

"So then what changed your mind about it?" I inquired, wanting to know what was so special about these duels that it would change his views on it the way it did.

Instead of answering with words, he closed the minicomputer and put it away before taking his jacket and gloves and putting them back on.

"Follow me," he instructed before he left the room to which I quickly pursued after him.

We had arrived at the bottom level of the building, where I had yet to venture to before this time, and that's when I saw it. A red colored D-Wheel with a white strip on its side surrounded by a whole bunch of tools, computers, and other mechanical parts that were scattered around the area. I followed him to where the D-Wheel was and watched as he looked it over. Even though I wasn't into automobiles or vehicles I still knew a good one when I saw one.

"It's nice, where did you get it?" I wondered, checking over the motorcycle with my own eyes.

"I built it myself," he announced, which greatly astounded me.

I'm sure it takes a lot of mechanical and intelligence level to be able to build one of these things. Though I soon remembered what just happened between us that brought us down here in the first place and was able to piece it together.

"That's pretty impressive," I admitted to which he didn't responded, but I could feel a sense of pride flicker inside of him for a moment.

"Want to ride with me?" he suddenly asked me after he had gotten on the bike.

I had a feeling this was a part of how he was going to answer my earlier question so I nodded my head and sat behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist. When he started driving faster on the highroads, I admit that I was having fun. Having the wind blowing in your face, watching the scenery flash rapidly before your eyes.

_Now I see why most girls have fantasies about riding on the back of a motorcycle with some hot guy. It's defiantly a nice experience. Wait…did I just admit he was hot? .....Oh shoot I hope he's not reading my mind right now!_

I hastily observed him for any indication that he had heard any of that and it appeared he didn't. That was until I caught a speck of amusement coming from him.

_It's very rude to invade a girl's privacy you know._

I thought angrily, knowing that he would hear it. Yet I didn't expect to hear a response back from him.

_Sorry. I won't do it without notification anymore._

I could hear the genuine apology in those words and I knew that he meant it. Thus I knew I had to do one of my own.

_Same here._

Feeling surprise emit from him, he must have figured it out already.

_How long?_

_A few weeks._

It was silent after that and I was wondering if he was upset that I've been doing my own personal invasion without his permission. Nevertheless what he said next amazed me.

_It seems you're the one who's impressive. _

We had been driving for at least an hour now and it was then that I noticed that we seemed to be actually heading somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked out loud this time.

"We're almost there," he answered with a hint of seriousness that confused me.

I was shocked when we entered through the garbage pipeline that connected Neo Domino with Satellite. I held on to him even tighter as the cascading piles of garbage was flying everywhere around us. When we finally exited the pipe, it was then that I saw what the Satellite looked like for the first time. I just couldn't believe it. It was awful. The air was so thick that it made it harder to breathe. All the buildings looked old and run down. The sidewalks and streets looked like they were worn and cracked. The people were wearing old and withered cloths and some people didn't even look healthy at all. I've heard plenty of stories about the conditions of the Satellite, but I never pictured it being this bad.

_Welcome to my hometown._

So he was from the Satellite after all and he had lived like this for most of his life. Even though my life was far from perfect, I still had some luxuries from being the senator's daughter. But he had no choice but to have truly survived in a place like this. Then having friends who you trusted, who were your only family, who were with you since childhood have their backs turned on you.

_I'm sorry._

And I was. Deep down I knew I thought I had it worst than anybody. That no one could ever understand my pain and suffering. Yet I was wrong to assume that, at least with him anyway.

_Don't be, like I told you before. I have no regrets. It just made me stronger._

I smiled at this. He wasn't just saying that to me, he was also saying that for me. I know he's right too. All of our hurting, betrayals, and anguish has and will continue to make us stronger.

"Stop you!" we heard someone say from behind.

I looked behind us and saw a Sector Security officer closing in on us on his own D-Wheel. I thought for sure we were going to try and get away, but instead we were slowing down until we came to a complete stop. This move had absolutely confused me.

_Why did you stop?_

_Trust me._

The way he said that told me that he knew what he was doing so I did what he asked and let him handle it. The officer eventually pulled up close behind us and got off his vehicle to head towards ours.

"A Marked huh, let's see what we have here," he said as he took a scanner from his person and used it to read the criminal mark on my partner's face.

When the scan was done, information appeared right away on its screen. I couldn't help but discreetly read the information that was shown wondering what it would say about him. The officer and I happened to pause at a certain piece of information. For him, it was obvious that shock had caused him to stop reading. For me it was curiosity and confusion.

_What's Team Satisfaction?_

_I'll tell you the whole story later._

_I'll hold you to that._

So far he had only told me the basic stuff, but hasn't really gone into detail about it yet. Now I was eager to learn more about him than before. I decided to continue reading on and saw mentions of his breaking the no having card rule and his mysterious sudden death. Looking at the officer, you could clearly see the wheels spinning rapidly in his head. It wasn't long before determination and anger took over the officer's features.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming around here! I'm placing you under arrest! Now is it going to the easy or hard way?!" shouted the officer with the handcuffs already in hand.

Yet he didn't give any reply to the officer's statements and remained nonresponsive so I figured he wanted me to do the same. Apparently keeping quiet was making the officer even more frustrated.

"So you're one of those silent types huh?!" the man proclaimed ready to take immediate action.

"Duel me," my partner said critically making the man stop in his tracks.

"Huh?" he asked now with a confused expression on his face.

"Duel me, if you win I go with you peacefully. If I win you erase any files they have on me and never mention any of this."

Now I got it. Not only was he going to show me what a Riding Duel was like, he was also going to tie up some lose ends as well. He was ready to kill two birds with one stone.

"I don't need to agree to any of your terms!" announced the officer with boldness, which made a shadow of a smile form on my cohort's lips.

"So then you already know you'll lose to me?" he asked in a taunting way causing the officer's face to turn completely red.

"Why you! …Fine you're on!" the man declared before he got on his D-Wheel and started it back up.

"Follow me if you can!" he yelled as he rapidly passed us.

_You knew he had an anger problem didn't you?_

_When dealing with the "marked" they all have anger issues._

He answered with a little humor before he too started up his D-Wheel and drove after the officer.

I was watching the duel with critical eyes trying to find the answer to what made them so special. It wasn't until his speed counters went to seven that I felt a spark of excitement from the speed of the duel. I felt my adrenalin rise to new heights that it never had during a Ground Duel.

"You can only feel this kind of speed when you're in a Riding Duel!" he responded with passion in his voice.

A grin displayed on my lips from hearing so much emotion in his usual impassive voice, however a frown slowly replaced it.

_This speed is incredible…but still…_

A lot was flowing through my mind as we returned back to our home.

"So what did you think?" he asked me after we had gotten off the bike.

Seeing the keen expression on his face made me nervous to answer that question. The truth was that I still didn't see what the big deal was about Riding Duels.

"It was different than I expected it to be but…"

"I understand," he suddenly stated making me flabbergasted.

His smile seemed to grow as he gazed at me with eyes filled with indulgence.

"You can't instantly love something in only one night. It takes time for you to get used to it first," he replied, but then that smile turned into an enigmatic smirk.

"Besides there's much more to it than the speed," he added in a shrewd way.

"Like what?" I asked as he once again managed to spark my curiosity.

His eyes softened before he gently placed his hand on my shoulder in a supportive manner.

"You'll find out soon enough, and once you do, you'll be great at it," he told me before his hand left my shoulder and he left the area.

_Were we still talking about Riding Duels just now? Or was that something else?_

Almost a year had passed since he had taken me to see a Riding Duel for the first time. During those months he continued to explain and show me many more things about it. He even built a D-Wheel for me when I insisted multiple times for him not to. But since he did it anyway I was going to use it. So the riding outfit I decided to wear was composed of a dark purple vest with only three front buckles closures that exposed enough cleavage under a dark red jacket with matching gloves. A matching red miniskirt over dark purple leggings and red knee-high boots. He then began teaching me how to ride and use a D-Wheel and he even took me out several times for practice runs. Yet no matter how much he taught and showed me, I still didn't see the greatness in it that he always tells me it is.

We were currently doing another practice run and as usual I was enjoying the feeling of this fast speed. That was until his sudden question surprised me.

"Are you ready to duel?!"

"What?!" I asked completely caught off guard causing him to stare at me with staid eyes.

"Do you think you're ready for your first Riding Duel?!" he questioned in all seriousness.

I considered the question for several moments before a sly smirk showed on my face. I started thrusting on the acceleration, allowing me to move some distance ahead of him.

"Let's go already!" I shouted back with my head slightly turned back to him

I saw his own smirk make its way to his lips before he made a strong throttle on his acceleration making him easily catch up to me. We activated the Speed World speed spell and the duel was on.

This duel for me was like pulling out teeth. I hadn't realized how much focus and concentration dueling like this takes. Not only do you have to keep your eyes on your opponent, you also had to keep your eyes on where you're going even with the thing on autopilot. Let's not forget the constant wind that smacks into you from going so fast. This was a challenge for me and I liked it.

I'll face this challenge with open arms and I will succeed. I may be behind in this duel, but I refuse to give up. It was my turn now and I had my hand on my deck ready to draw. That's when I felt a strong pulse come from my deck. I could feel emotions from it that I had never felt before. When I saw what card I just drew I knew I could turn this around.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" I chanted as my dragon made its first Riding Duel appearance.

After it was summoned it gave a loud prideful roar as it soured and flew over me. I watched as it continued to match my speed with its flight. That's when I noticed it. Black Rose Dragon was enjoying itself, being able to finally stretch its wings as it was ready for battle.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" he chanted, calling upon his own dragon to the field.

Both dragons were engaged in battle. Even though Black Rose Dragon knew it was weaker it still counted with its attack regardless, which amazed me. It never kept fighting back like this before. However Stardust's attack was beginning to overthrow the attack and Black Rose's was losing its strength. I knew it wouldn't be long before Black Rose Dragon was destroyed, yet I still felt exhilaration coming from her.

_Why is she acting……like me!_

I had finally figured it out. Her feelings facing her battle were the same as my feelings facing my battle with the speed. We both were refusing to give up on the overwhelming challenges that pushed us.

_Mine and Black Rose Dragon's hearts are being joined through my assessment of speed! _

So this was what made Riding Duels so special. Being able to experience and appreciate your monsters' desire of battle.

**End Flashback**

A small grin spread on my lips at the memory. Ever since I made that discovery I took every chance I could get to have a Riding Duel. I wanted to be able to feel that special connection with my monsters as much as I possible. He had been right. The more I had understood it the more I had grown to love it. Hearing the sounds of the duel still underway brought my focus back to the TV screen. After all watching Riding Duels was almost as fun as being in them.

We were all shocked when Mukuro had the End of Storm card in his hand. That was the same card that Jack had in his deck. What made it worse is when it was used to destroy all of his monsters on the field, reducing his life points to 1300. No one else could see it, but I knew that had affected him more than he let on. The fact that one of his favorite monsters was destroyed by a card owed by an old friend who betrayed him did not bode well with him at all. I could sense a rising vengeance that was replacing the joy he was having at the beginning of the duel.

I understood right away what he was trying to do when he played the speed spell Shift Down. Others would say it was a risky move to start relying on chance at that point in the duel, but I knew it wasn't chance at all. His bond with his deck was too strong for it to be considered luck when he always drew the cards he needed. That's why I knew he was going to win this.

He had just summoned Nitro Warrior and because of its effect he could draw one card. As he was about to draw, I could clearly feel his desire to win this and his monster's desire to help him achieve victory. The connection between him and his deck was truly amazing. He was calling to his cards for help and they were graciously and willingly answering him. Their hearts had become one the second his hand touched his deck and I knew without a doubt that he would get the card he wanted.

Once he had drawn the speed spell Gap Storm, the duel had completely turned around in his favor. When he told Nitro Warrior to attack Junk Synchron, who was on the opponent's side of the field at the time, I almost chuckled at the look Junk Synchron had shot at Mukuro before it was attacked.

"Oh hell!" screamed Mukuro as the attack came right in front of him before the impact caused an explosion up in his face.

That was it, I could no longer hold it in and a small laugh came out of my lips. I could tell that Nitro Warrior and Junk Synchron had planned that, especially with that look Junk Synchron had given him. I guess that was their little way of dishing out some of their own retribution in the duel. The man deserved it though so I don't think he minded that his monsters pulled that little stunt. However I have a feeling he won't let it happen again anytime soon. Not until he faced Jack anyway. Then I'm sure we will see plenty of actions like that.

"It's been determined that we will now be holding a consolation game!" I heard the MC announce.

It was soon declared that the match would be between the real Ruka and a man that sent off negative waves from the very beginning, Professor Frank.

_Perfect._

From the moment the duel started I could hear the calls of Ruka's monsters. They were going to help her remember her time in the Spirit World. That was there mission during this duel. I'm impressed at how this so called Professor easily prompted Ruka back to the Spirit World. One thing's for certain, things were going to get more hectic for Ruka.

I was watching the events that were taking place in the Spirit World just as I was sure he was doing the same. Ancient Fairy Dragon had managed to revive Ruka's memory and her promise, just in time for Frank to show up. So many monsters were crying in fear from their world being destroyed by this man's malicious intentions. But this is what these monsters needed to see.

He had been on the field crucially watching the two dueling for a while now, or that's what it would appear that he was doing. What they didn't know was that he was in the Spirit World with them. We both had the ability to travel to the Spirit World like Ruka could. The only difference is that we can continue to remain conscious here while we are there. I watched as he and his monsters had managed to evacuate the area where the duel in the Spirit World was taking palace, which is why no monsters other than Ruka's and Frank's were present at the time.

Nevertheless the monsters that were now safe were bombarding him with questions and I knew he would need my help in explaining it to them. I allowed my spirit to branch out from my body into the spirit's realm and was instantly at my lover's side.

What's going on?

Why is this happening?

Are just two out of the many questions the monsters were asking us. He had managed to calm most of them down and now their attention was solely on us.

"This is what happens when humans enter this world," he started to which I immediately continued.

"If they continue to exist they will continue to destroy your world and everything else they come in contact with," I announced with urgency causing several mummers of anxiety, uncertainty, and fear.

"That's why when the time comes, we'll need all of your help," he finished making even more conversations break out among them.

All humans aren't like this.

Interjected one of the monsters, to which others started slowly agreeing with.

"We know. That's why those who are worthy will be spared," he answered them honestly.

"We only want to protect this world and ours," I added with my own earnest feelings.

"In order for all of us to be safe the source of our dangers must be taken care of."

"We understand that all of you may not want to be involved and we'll gladly help keep this away from you."

"But for those of you who are willing and ready to do what it takes to protect the place you live, we ask for your assistance," he ended with vitality that seemed to have reached some of them.

I will help you Signers.

I as well.

"Thank you," we both replied to those who had agreed to work with us.

Right at that second we all felt a devastating fury and anguish impending from a specific area.

Ancient Fairy Dragon.

I've never felt such anger from her before.

"And it's all because of that man," I stated with a hint of disgust in my voice.

Now the monsters were more afraid and worried than before after realizing what we said was true.

"Humans have the ability to bring out the worst in anything," he said in a matter of fact way.

Having the proof of the dangers of humans shown right before their eyes was what all of them had needed to agree with us.

Then we won't let them get anywhere near this world!

We will fight by your side Signers.

We both bowed our thanks to them before we left the Spirit World along with Frank and Ruka. I watched as my lover carried Ruka off the field in his arms before I left the lounge.

I allowed a satisfied smirk to appear on my lips. The Duel Monsters were now on our side. Ancient Fairy Dragon had gotten its first taste of malice from that duel. Rua and Ruka were wrapped around my lover's finger. Divine was wrapped around mine. All the Signers were in one place. The best part, Goodwin was doing all of our work for us.

_Everything is going according to plan. _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my little twists that have been shown here. Until next time! **


	5. I:5 Manipulative Relationships

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but as you can see this chapter is a little longer so I think it was worth it.**

**And thanks to those who reviewed!**

**DD: **I wanted to know what would happen to, which is why I decided to write this.

**akinos:** Thanks, that means so much to me. Yeah I'm planning to follow mostly cannon but with my own interesting tweaks which is why the whole mark thing is so important to me.

**Jinx16:** You're about to find out.

**Phoenixian Stardust:** I think you'll really enjoy this chapter.

**iron horse:** Thanks for being my first reviewer!

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Characters speaking"

_Characters thoughts_

_**Unknown Voice**_

_Duel Monsters mentally talking_

**Part I: Causing of Choices **

**Chapter 5**

**Manipulative Relationships**

_What was that Signer thing that man spoke of?_

This was the thought I heard from Ruka before she started clenching her right arm. The others were showing their concerns when they saw her do this and I couldn't help but feel the same. However my reason for concern was different than theirs.

"I'll be seeing you two home today," I told the twins.

"That's a good idea," Jun approved making Rua become thrilled.

"Really?! Then you should come sleep over my house!" suggested Rua with clear enthusiasm in his voice and behavior.

It still amazes me how much he likes having me around. But then again with their parents gone so much I must be the closest thing to a male role model that he's got. This actually made a twinge of sympathy pass through me. After all, I knew full well what it was like to live without a father figure. I briefly wondered what it would be like if my dad had been around.

_**You have me now.**_

I was comforted by the strong edge of possessiveness in those words. It was true. I belonged to him and him alone. No one could ever change that. So there was no need for me to think about what ifs. I was more than grateful for what I have now.

The MC had just closed off the first day of the tournament, leaving the match ups for tomorrow on screen.

"He's a formidable opponent," replied Jun, referring to Bommer.

"He is," I agreed, of that I was certain.

"Since it's a Riding Duel, I'm looking forward to what kind of D-Wheel Bommer's going to ride out on," commented Jun.

I admit I was curious about that myself. A person's D-Wheel represents the person themselves so I expect it to be astounding.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ruka ask Rua, immediately bringing my attention to his suddenly determined face.

"Eh? Um, nothing at all!" he answered positively, but I could see right through it.

Even though I couldn't read his thoughts like I could Ruka's, I could still sense something serious was going on in his head.

"Listen, you guys head home without me, I remembered something I have to do," declared Rua making me even more suspicious than before.

"What is it?" asked back Ruka as Rua was getting out of his seat.

"Let's see, what was it again? I'll just have to remember that too!" he responded quickly running off.

_He's definitely up to something._

Ruka and I were sitting at the dinner table and looking at the unoccupied seat where Rua should've been sitting at.

"Rua sure is late," stated Ruka worryingly.

"I even had his favorite hamburger prepared and everything," she added with a sad look on her face causing me to feel guilt.

I knew he had to be doing something that was risky and I hadn't stopped him when I should have. I understood full well how unsafe it was out there and how easy it was for trouble to find you. It didn't matter that he was in Neo Domino every place has its dangers. I decided to take a glance at the clock on the wall and for the first time saw exactly how late it really was.

_What was I thinking letting him go off like that? I should've known better._

"I'm going to look for him. Something may have happened to him," I proclaimed calmly even though I was feeling the opposite more and more.

"I'm coming with you," strongly replied Ruka, yet there was no way I was letting her go.

Its bad enough I don't know where Rua is, I'm not taking the chance in losing both of them. Not to mention that I knew she wasn't at full strength yet. When the power of our marks is activated, it actually takes away some of our energy. However I didn't really have to worry about that problem because my energy supply is limitless, Ruka's on the other hand isn't.

"No, you rest Ruka," I remarked back, hoping that she would do just that.

"I'm feeling just fine now. And I just might feel worse if I just stay here," she answered overtly with a hint of purpose in her voice.

I honestly did understand her reasons for wanting to come along, yet she didn't understand my reasons for wanting her to stay. Anything can happen to her if she isn't careful. Sure she was a smart girl but if she got into a dangerous situation she wouldn't be able to handle it. This is why Rua being out there worries me so much. He's too impulsive and inexperienced to handle this world. They both were. I wanted to sigh right then and there. This was the price of having to live in a place like the Satellite your entire life. Your eyes are opened too soon and too much to the real world.

_**I'll watch the girl.**_

Relief instantly took over me. Even though I could tell he wasn't looking forward to doing it, it still made me feel better. If he was watching her with even a portion of his attention, I still have no doubt she'll be safe.

_Thank you._

He didn't say anything after that, nevertheless the feeling of reassurance let me know he accepted my gratitude.

"All right, but don't strain yourself," I told her before we both headed out to look for her brother.

I had been riding on my D-Wheel for a while now trying to find Rua. I had been keeping my senses on high alert hoping that I would catch a trace of his presence, yet either he was too far away or it was being blocked. I hoped that it was the first one and not the later. Still not having any luck, I decided to turn around and regroup with Ruka in hopes her luck had been better. It was much easier for me to locate Ruka and in no time I pulled up in front of her.

"Find him?" I asked her after I had taken off my helmet.

"Uh, uh, no sign," she answered with a shake of her head.

Hearing her answer was definitely disappointing, yet I knew my answer would make her feel the same way.

"Same here, I searched from the venue all the way here, but…"

I was suddenly interrupted by a beeping sound coming from the screen on my D-Wheel, alerting me of an incoming call. I answered the call, which brought a familiar face on screen.

"Saiga."

"Yusei, I've checked all the places you suggested," he started, bringing my attention instantly on him.

"Did you find them?" I asked with some anticipation in my voice.

"No, there's not a trace of them anywhere. I've also asked around if anyone has seen them, but no one knows where they are," Saiga reported causing a slight frown on my face.

"I see," was all I could say through my growing disappointment of today's events.

"I'll keep my search for them on this side," he said before the screen started acting up.

"Can't keep contact for much longer. I'll contact you as soon as I learn anything."

"Yeah please," I replied before the call was disconnected.

"Your friends are missing too, Yusei?" wondered Ruka.

"Yeah," I confirmed, even though that wasn't completely true.

I really didn't know of Crow and Kiryu's whereabouts. However they weren't my friends, not anymore. I had no doubt they where somewhere still in the Satellite, yet I couldn't go look for them myself at this time. And there was no way I was asking Jack even though he would've been my best bet in finding them. It was important for me to find them since I couldn't carry out my plans if I didn't know where they were. Despite the lack of success I couldn't help laughing mentally to myself.

_We did always have a knack for suddenly going off radar._

Yes, I remember perfectly how well we could hide ourselves from our enemies. That was the main reason we could beat all the other gangs. We had stealth and they didn't. I rapidly shoved those thoughts back when I realized where they were going. I had to stay focused on the now and not the then.

That was when I felt two very familiar presences heading towards us and I turned my head to the alley the senses were coming from.

"Yusei, look!" exclaimed Ruka as the figures started coming more out of the darkness of the alley.

"Rua!" she shouted as soon as she saw him being carried by Bommer over his shoulder.

Many scenarios were running through my head at seeing Rua unconscious like that. Even though I'm sure Bommer isn't the type to harm a child, my mind still wanted to think up the worst anyway. I stared at Bommer carefully for any signs of malice and was relied that I couldn't find any. Yet the question of how he found Rua still worried me.

"How did you…"

"I'll explain later. He's not injured. He's just sleeping, it seems," proclaimed Boomer, which made me feel a lot better than I ever will admit.

It was very late by the time we arrived back at the twins' home. Bommer offered to put Rua to bed while I was ready to do the same for Ruka. I told Bommer where their room was and he headed there with Rua still over his shoulder. I carried a barely conscious Ruka in my arms to the room, but then a tug on my shirt made me stop and look down questionably at Ruka.

"I want to sleep on the couch tonight," she replied softly to me.

Seeing the troubled expression on her tired face, let me know that she had to have a valid reason for her request. I was tempted to ask her what was bothering her, yet I didn't since it really wasn't any of my business. So I just nodded my head and grabbed the blanket from the room and left with her to the living room. The moment I placed Ruka on the couch was when she said more.

"Yusei, you're staying the night right?" she asked still in a quiet voice, slightly raising my concerns.

"Yes," I answered causally making a relieved look shortly show in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said graciously at me as she closed her eyes ready to drift off to sleep.

"Sure," I simply responded though this left me bemused about her sudden change in behavior.

_Wonder what was bothering her?_

_**My presence made her uneasy. **_

Realization dawned on me from his declaration. Sensing a mysterious presence that you've never felt before suddenly around you and then strangely vanish would bother anyone. And knowing Ruka she probably thought that the presence was only interested in her so she wanted to distance herself from Rua as much as she could to keep him safe. Now the question was how to handle this.

_**I have the ideal solution.**_

It wasn't long before a smirk slowly formed on my lips at what the solution was. I gazed at Ruka and saw that she was now asleep.

_Perfect._

I knelt down beside her before I placed my right hand over her forehead. I closed my eyes and instantly felt my essence leaving my body and entering Ruka's subconscious.

**Ruka's Mind**

The first thing I noticed when I arrived was that I was in a forest that greatly resembled the one in the Spirit World. Seeing this didn't surprise me at all since this was Ruka's subconscious. What did catch me off guard was that it was night here and not day. I didn't have to be here for a long time to know that it should always be day here.

_**It seems the girl was more distressed than she appeared.**_

I could only agree with him as I started walking around the area in search for Ruka. The more I was here the more apprehensive I became. I hadn't seen any other signs of life in this place that would represent her true thoughts and feelings. It was as though they were all hiding from something; nonetheless I carried on to where I could tell Ruka was. I could feel that she was very close now, so I quickened my pace in hopes to ease her as soon as possible. Unfortunately this was a mistake in my part because as soon as I got close, a figure I immediately recognized pushed me back and slammed me roughly against a tree.

_I'll certainly be feeling this later._

That was the risk in coming to a place like this. Whatever happened to me here would affect me in the real world. The fact that the person was pushing me harder against the tree wasn't helping me either. Having enough of being sustained, I was about to forcefully free myself from this position until Ruka finally came in my line of sight. The moment she saw me, shock showed greatly in her eyes.

"Yusei?" asked Ruka with surprise still evident on her face.

Unfortunately I couldn't respond back with my body being under the pressure of the person's hold, luckily Ruka had noticed this.

"Rua, let him go!" she shouted in alarm to which said person did just that.

Once I was released and got myself back together, I focused my attention on the image of Rua. This Rua looked exactly like the real one however there was a difference in its mannerisms. This one carried an air of seriousness and protectiveness that the real Rua has not displayed yet. Though I don't doubt he could become this way if he's more motivated. I'm sure Ruka knows this too, which is way the protector of her subconscious takes the form of her brother.

_**And he's the only one she has to protect her.**_

I understood the reasoning behind it. Without their parents around, Rua would have to be the one she trust the most to defend her. A tug on my jacket made me look down to face the girl that had done the action.

"Yusei, why are you here?" Ruka asked me with confusion still clear in her eyes.

This was the opening I needed, but I still had to handle this very carefully. I gave her a small smile before lowering myself to her level to lock eyes with her.

"You called me here," I told her calmly, making her confused even more.

"I did?" she asked in puzzlement before my face turned serious.

"You did, which is why I don't understand why you were hiding from me," I stated while adding a hint of concern in my voice for good measure.

I saw a look of deliberation on her face and then a mixture of shock and realization displayed on her features. She gazed at me for a moment before she slightly held her head down.

"I didn't know it was you," she confessed in an apologetic way.

I wasn't surprised by her confession since I had never displayed a fraction of my true aura to Ruka before. Also the fact that my aura was so similar to _his_ most likely made Ruka more alert to me when I first arrived here. Taking that into consideration I placed my hand under her chin to lift her face back up to look at me. I allowed my smile to grow some and stared at her with understanding eyes.

"But you know it's me now, so there's no reason to hide anymore right?" I asked her gently, bringing a relieved smile to her lips.

It was then that the sky turned from night to day and when signs of life come to the forest. I glanced at the other figures that represented other parts of Ruka's subconscious, and when my eyes landed on a very familiar person I was truly surprised at what it was representing. I turned my attention back on Ruka and I'm sure she could see the bewilderment in my eyes.

"You see me as a father?" I questioned, still finding that hard to believe.

She avoided my gaze as embarrassment and unexpectedly shame displayed on her face.

"I know we cause you enough trouble and…you have more important things to worry about then us. But as hard as I tried I couldn't……stop seeing you that way over time. I'm…sorry," she finished before she once more lowered her head in regret.

Her little speech completely threw me off guard. Of course the plan was for me to create a strong connection with her, but I didn't know that I had gotten this far.

I glanced at my other self that had a caring and protective edge of its own but unlike the others it was translucent. Our eyes met and I realized that it was transparent because it was the first and only representation of Ruka's father figure. This meant that she never saw her father as a father. She hadn't known what having a father was like until I showed up. I was becoming the father that she never had but wanted.

_**Seems familiar?**_

I cracked a smile at that, having gotten the quip of his words. I wasn't going to deny that I too had made my own replacement for the absence of my father. How could I not see him as such after all he's done for me?

_I'm still eager to see you in person though._

I heard a chuckle in response before he spoke in a reassuring tone.

_**We will meet when the time is right. I promise you that.**_

My smile became full of anticipation at the knowledge that I would get the chance to meet my adopted father face to face. In the meantime I had my own to take care of. I had to once again lift up Ruka's face to my level before bringing her close to me in a hug. I could tell I had startled her with this gesture since her body became tense, so I began rubbing her back in a soothing way to calm her down. This had done the trick as she soon relaxed into my arms.

"There's no need for you to be sorry. I'm honored that you see me as such," I genuinely declared, making her look at me with shock and disbelief.

"Really?" she asked as hope gained in her eyes.

I placed a light kiss on her temple before I gave her the most sincere expression I could muster.

"Really," I confirmed before she tightly hugged me back, pressing herself closer to me.

"Thank you, Yusei," she replied with gratefulness and liberation for me not having turned down her true position for me.

"Sure, and you can call me tou-san if you want," I muttered softly before I could stop myself.

I was worried that I might have jumped the gun on that one. It was one thing for her to start thinking of me like a father; it was another for her to acknowledge it especially in that way. When I didn't get a response from her, I feared that I did push it too much, but then her next question filled me with relief.

"Are you sure that's ok?" she wondered quietly with uncertainty in her voice.

I realized that what she was really asking me was if it was right for her to see me as a father. She wasn't sure if how she sees me is honorable and if it was disrespecting her real father or not. Personally I didn't think it was wrong at all. I don't see how you can call a man who never is around to take care of you when it's his responsibility to do so, a father. There is no excuse for a father to put too many things before their children. If there are other things he must do then it is his duty to find a proper balance instead of neglecting any of his tasks. If he can't do that then he doesn't deserve to be called a father.

"I am…and that goes for Rua too," I said, thought I'm honestly not sure why I decided to add the last part to that.

I finally let her out of my embrace and she looked up at me with cheerfulness shown on her face.

"Alright then...tou-san," Ruka responded, trying out her new title for me.

I saw astonishment flash on her face at how right that title had sounded for me on her lips. I admit myself it did have a nice ring to it when she said it to me. I took a swift gaze at where my double was and noticed that it now had a physical form just like the other figures that were present.

_So now I'm officially a father to her._

I also took a glance at the figure of Rua and let a smile come to my lips. When I first came in here I wanted my image to be her protector instead of Rua's. Nevertheless I found something much better. I'll let Rua keep his role to Ruka, seeing that it wouldn't matter since I subjugate him just the same.

"I better go now," I announced to her causing her face to drop some.

"Do you have to?" she asked dejectedly.

I placed my hand gently on her shoulder while I stared at her with a smile on my lips.

"I'll still be around when you wake up. I told you I was staying the night remember," I proclaimed, which successfully lifted up her spirits.

"Good night then tou-san," remarked Ruka now with a bright smile on her face.

"Good night Ruka," I remarked back before giving her a small peck on her cheek, which made her smile even larger.

I stood back up to my regular height and allowed my essence to exit Ruka's mind and return to my body.

**Real World**

It only took a second for me to get my bearings back after I had exited Ruka's subconscious. I then turned to Ruka, who was now in a peaceful sleep before I draped the blanket that I had brought carefully over her. No sooner than I had done that, I heard Bommer's footsteps coming from behind. Bommer and I had eventually decided to go outside, both of us knowing that our discussion would be a serious one.

"How did you find him?" was the first thing I asked, curious to know what Rua had been up to earlier.

"He was sleeping inside my garage."

"Your garage?" I asked, wondering why Rua would have gone there in the first place.

"It appears the security system was enabled and he was locked inside. I'd conjecture that he came to find my D-Wheel," answered Bommer, making me want to shake my head.

I should've guessed it would be something trivial. A flare of irritation entered me at the thought of what Ruka and I had gone through because of Rua's juvenile actions.

"Figures as much," I muttered out loud with some agitation in my voice.

"I cannot blame him," he stated, making me turn to him in puzzlement.

I didn't understand why he didn't blame Rua when it was obviously his blunder that had Bommer standing here right now. Rua had obviously let his curiously get the best of him.

"I know that you didn't instruct him to do it. You're not someone as underhanded enough to do that," Boomer continued.

I almost made a snort at that however a barely audible laugh did manage to escape my mouth. No, a long time ago that statement would be truthful of my character, but now underhandedness was a skill I had mastered very well. Of course it's best if Bommer doesn't know that about me yet. However the next thing Bommer said stunned me greatly.

"He's fond of you. He was only thinking of you," he stated with such certainty that let me know that what he was speaking was the truth.

_Rua did that for me?_

It was hard for me to believe that. How could he have been thinking of me by doing this?

_**Wouldn't knowing about your opponent's D-Wheel ahead of time gain you an advantage?**_

And that's when realization slapped me in the face. Rua was just trying to help me; it wasn't because he was curious about the D-Wheel as I had first thought. Rua really did do all of this for me. This was very good.

_Looks like Rua will be more useful to us than we thought after all._

_**Agreed, both children have now become an important asset to us. Everything is going perfectly.**_

I felt heavy amounts of satisfactory coming off from him in waves causing me to feel the same to the point that I could no longer hide the snide expression that soon displayed itself on my features. Unfortunately that's when I remembered that I wasn't alone right now and I quickly wiped the expression from my face. My eyes landed on Bommer who was still facing the site of the city. I observed him closely for any signs to see if he had caught my slip up only to find none.

"When I look at those two, I remember my little brother and sister back in my hometown," he replied causally, though I wasn't about to let my guard down again.

"You have siblings?" I questioned with some surprise in my voice.

"I do. They're about the same age as them," he stated before walking closer to the view of the city.

"There are no stars in the sky in this city, huh?" wondered Bommer as he gazed up at the sky.

That's when I knew that he had indeed caught the sight of my real face. I was that star in the sky that could not be seen by the people. Even though the dark sky protected me from their view, I was still there and waited for when the sky would allow them to see me.

"Yusei, what are you fighting for?" he asked me strongly, turning back to face me with seriousness in his eyes.

Now that he's seen a small part of my true self, he wanted to know what my true purpose was.

_**Show him.**_

I did what he wanted me to do without question and let my real self be shown to Bommer. I could always feel the change and knew that it was complete. I didn't need a mirror to see that the color of my irises, eyes, and marker had changed. Nor did I need one to tell that the mark on my arm was now glowing in its darker form. I let all my inner desires display openly on my face before a pleased smirk came to my lips. I had to admit it felt good to be myself again after hiding for such a length of time.

"Retribution," I finally answered turning my now midnight blue eyes on Bommer while licking my lips in anticipation of what his response would be.

He gave no reaction other than merely studying me with his eyes. There were a few more moments of silence between us before a pungent smile appeared on his face.

"Then, it would appear we're cut from the same cloth," he declared as he turned away from me to look up at the sky once more.

"I come from the opposite side of the world. My tribe are descendants of those who severed the People of the Stars, whose tales are known amongst the Incans."

"Then you know the story behind the Crimson Dragon," I said though it was more to myself than to him.

"I do."

It explained why I felt a connection with him when I first meet him. He was meant to serve me here just as his ancestors had served the past signers. Bommer would certainly make an excellent subordinate because he too wanted the same things as I. We both now knew what the other truly wanted and we could help each other get it.

"Much time has passed and now the Crimson Dragon is attempting to resurface. Director Godwin is planning to use that power," he stated, bringing me out of my musings and my eyes become narrow.

"I know," I told him causing his own smirk on his face.

"He said that he would restore my home-village if I were to lend my assistance," he replied in a way that let me know he didn't believe those words at all.

"He's utterly one not to be trusted," I commented bitterly since Goodwin wasn't exactly my favorite person either.

"And you?" Bommer questioned with his brow raised at me.

My grin grew as it was my turn to draw my attention to the site of the city.

"I'll leave that up to you to decide," I answered critically giving Bommer a side glance.

There was another moment of pause between us and I saw that his eyes were now closed in contemplation.

"Our duel will make my decision," Bommer announced before he turned around to get ready to leave.

However before he left he faced me once more with a slight smile.

"I'm glad that I learned that you're a proud duelist," was the last thing he said to me that night before he left.

Currently I was sitting on my D-Wheel, checking over its systems one more time before my duel with Bommer would start. When I heard someone approaching me, I knew right away it was Rua so I didn't turn to face him just yet.

"Yusei...I'm sorry about yesterday," I heard him utter in an apologetic way, telling me he was truly sorry for what he had done.

My eyes softened when I took a side glance at Rua to see the regret plastered on his face.

_He's fond of you. He was only thinking of you._

Bommer's words continued to play in my mind and I now believed them wholeheartedly.

"I was just…"

"I understand. Say no more," I quickly interrupted, not needing anymore explanation for his actions.

I fully faced him before placing my hand firmly on his shoulder. This made him stare up at me in surprise, which made a grin reach my lips.

"I'm proud of you," I told him sternly but honestly.

"Really?" asked Rua as optimism started growing in his eyes.

"You're growing out of your selfishness, just like you promised me you would," I proclaimed to him, causing a huge grin to break out on his face.

"But that doesn't mean that you don't need to say sorry to Bommer. Whether I win or lose you still have to apologize understand?" I asked him since Bommer deserved one.

Though if it was someone else I would've probably not bothered mentioning a request of apology for them.

"I promise!" excitingly declared Rua who I'm sure was now happier than ever.

With that done, I dropped down the visor of my helmet and was ready to leave before Rua's voice halted my actions.

"Yusei wait!"

"Yes, what is it?" I questioned, once again turning my head in Rua's direction.

My curiosity peeked when he began frantically searching for something in his pocket. A joyous expression came on his features, having found what he was looking for. I was startled when he soon took out a duel monsters card from his pocket.

"I wanted to give you this," he proclaimed, holding the card towards me for me to take it.

I did just that and looked at the card to see what it was.

"One-Shot Booster?" I wondered out loud since I haven't seen Rua use this card before.

"Um hum, it's one of the first cards I've ever got. It's a really good card but I always had trouble figuring out how I could use it so maybe it will help you instead," he explained with an air of assurance around him that made me smile.

"I'm sure it will. Thank you Rua," I told him appreciatively as I slipped the card into my deck.

"No problem……tou-san," he said casually though I did note him faltering on the last word.

This made me remember that I had told Ruka that calling me tou-san applied for Rua as well and that she must have told him that. I could tell he had and was still nervous about what my reaction for him calling me that would be. The interesting thing was that it sounded right on his lips just as it had on Ruka's, maybe even a little bit more.

I grinned at him before ruffling up the hair on the top of his head in a playful manner, letting him know that I was perfectly fine with him using that title. I didn't think it was possible for the smile on Rua's face to get any bigger that it had just did, telling me that I had again officially became a father.

It was now time for me to go, so I turned my focus back on my D-Wheel and started it up before riding towards the arena.

"Tou-san, break a leg!" I heard Rua enthusiastically call out as I had just entered the stadium.

This was the second time I had spun out of control with courtesy of Giant Boomer Air Raid's effect. I figured that this would be a tough duel for me, yet I couldn't imagine it being this intense. Bommer was definitely a good duelist and a worthy opponent. Now it was my turn to show him the same.

I was astonished that Bommer was able to see through my strategy and I felt the fear of losing this duel hit me. Nevertheless that was when I had drawn the card Rua had just given me. I felt Rua's desire to assist me through the monster's own need for battle and that's when I knew I could turn this duel around. I had finally managed to destroy Giant Boomer Air Raid using One-Shot Booster's effect, nonetheless I knew this duel was far from over.

I had just drawn Junk Synchron and a plan began to form in my head.

_I'm counting on you, Junk Synchron._

_I won't fail you._

And his confirmation was all I needed.

I felt Junk Warrior's regret at being destroyed so quick and easily by Chariot Pile's effect. While I placed a card face down on the field I felt the need to console my monster.

_It's alright; I know we can still win this. I have faith in all of you._

I immediately sensed a burning determination arise from my deck in response. We would not let each other down.

I had successfully summoned Arm's Aid, allowing me to draw one more card. I briefly closed my eyes as my hand touched my deck, feeling that same determination from it. I could hear all my monsters motivating voices, telling me that they will make sure I achieve victory. I smiled the minute I saw the card my deck gave me and I was now ready to win this duel.

"Are you alright, Bommer?" I called out in concern after his D-Wheel had taken damage from Junk Synchron's final attack.

He slowly stood up from the ground and I was surprised when I heard his voice through the intercom system throughout the stadium.

"Yusei, that was outstanding. I concede to you," announced Bommer before he continued on.

"Look at this. At my village that's gone up in smoke!" he proclaimed as the picture of what happened to his village was shown to everyone, which I didn't like him doing at all.

_What does he think he's doing?!_

_**Unfortunately he is seeking his vengeance too soon. **_

I clenched my teeth at this. I understood the necessity to have vengeance on those that deserve it, but I also knew it couldn't be rushed. Being hasty and letting revenge get the best of you will never bring you success in getting it. And as much as it pains me to have to wait for my own to take place, I knew it would be worth the wait when that day comes.

I was soon thrown out of my thoughts when I heard the engine on Boomer's D-Wheel start up again. It didn't take me long to figure out what he was preparing to do. This instantly caused alarm in not just me, but another as well.

_**You must stop him now!**_

I strongly agreed with him and wasted no time in starting up my own D-Wheel again.

"Bommer!" I yelled in distress and resentment at his actions before I allowed my D-Wheel to take the blunt of the assault.

Once we both crushed down to the ground, Bommer came running up to me in anger.

"Yusei!! Why did you stop me?! Why?!" he screamed at me while clenching the front of my jacket.

"Bommer, I can't stand for what he's done either," I started calmly before I gave me a stern glare.

"However this was not the time to settle it," I told him seriously, which made him cry out in aggravation.

I felt his pain as my own and it made me sorry that I had to stop him. Unfortunately Goodwin was needed to stay alive for both of us to get what we wanted. Also as much as I hate it, Goodwin had to be the one to carry out the most important part of the plan. No one else could or would be able to carry out what was needed of him. That is why I had to hinder Bommer's attempt to kill Goodwin.

It wasn't long before the said person calmed down the crowd full of ignoramus people with his phony words and Security came to arrest Bommer.

"Yusei, I'm counting on you," Bommer stated evenly to which I responded with a nod in understanding before they took him away.

**A/N: I had so much fun writing that!**

**Ok so far I've got two votes for the Tail Mark and one vote for the Head. So continue to let me know which one you want. I will stop taking votes when I have finished Part 1 of this story which is the first (Fortune Cup) arc. Part II will be the second (Dark Signer) arc and it will continue going on to the next and future arcs of the show (I hope).**

**This vote is important because this decision will indeed depend on how I plan to handle the story later. As you can tell I had to tweak it so that One-Shot Booster came from Rua instead of Rally since Yusei hasn't meant Rally or his other friends from satellite yet. And since One-Shot Booster is a machine/effect type it is likely that Rua could have it since he does have those types of monsters in his deck. So that's why I'm saying I could probably figure out a way where I could use either mark for Yusei. **

**So what do you think of me having Yusei take the role of father for Rua and Ruka? **

**I don't think it's too farfetched if you see it from a psychological point of view. Absence of parents in your life is a very serious situation that can cause lots of problems. One of those problems I displayed in this was the replacement issue. I believe without experiencing what it's like to have parents you will eventually start looking for a replacement to fill the void that's caused from that. Searching for this fulfillment from abandonment is not healthy and many people can take advantage of you that way. **

**I've tried to show this not just through Rua and Ruka, but also through Yusei and Aki as well. I haven't seen this type of issue in the characters being crossed by anyone else yet so I wanted to use it for this story. **

**Until Next Time!**


	6. I:6 A Love Beyond Any Understanding

**A/N: Another chapter that took me a while to write. And another chapter that I'm sure is worth the wait. Also I will be using some Japanese dueling terms in this so let me know if they're right.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**akinos:** Thanks for the compliment and I honestly haven't decided on that yet. I'll have to think on it more.

**Phoenixian Stardust: **Glad you liked the last chapter and I think you'll really like this one. As for the twins calling Yusei a father instead of brother, I personally don't see their age difference as a close one. Yusei is 18 and the twins are 11 so that's seven years apart. I don't know most siblings that have that much of an age gap and then Yusei is mature for his age so that's why I saw it more appropriate for them to call him father. That's just the way I see it though.

**:** I believed I already answered your question in a PM, hopefully you got it.

**A.S:** Thanks so much! I too have read several Dark Yusei stories but my quench for the hero becoming dark still wasn't satisfied enough. So this story was born!

**iron horse:** Always love hearing from you!

**And now the chapter I'm sure all of you have been waiting for! **

"Character's speaking"

_Character's thoughts_

_**Unknown Voice **_

**Part 1: Causing of Choices**

**Chapter 6**

**A Love Beyond Any Understanding**

"Aki, are you afraid?" Divine asked me with us both standing in one of the secluded hallways.

"I'm going to hurt people again," I stated softly as I looked down at my Black Rose Witch mask in my hands.

Of course this was a lie. My goal was to hurt, no destroy those wicked people out there. However as much as it annoys me, I have to play this role of an insecure girl.

"Don't be afraid. You are the future of psychic duelists," he began while putting his hand on my shoulder almost making me want to grimace from the physical contact.

"I told you that you would part with this mask once you realize your pride and mission," continued Divine before he took the mask I was holding out of my hands.

I didn't have to fake a look of discontent on my face when the mask was taken from me. The mask represented an importance that was greatly needed for me.

"Proudly show them your beautiful face and let them know of your existence," was the last thing he told me before we separated ways.

I knew my match was starting soon, but there was something I had to do first. I found a private bathroom and immediately locked the door. I stepped in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection for a few seconds before I let me real features display on my face. I gazed at my reflection and saw a woman with black irises, reddish brown eyes, and thick red markings on each side of her face going from the top of her head to her cheeks. My hair was no longer straightened and was instead wavy with it gliding down to my back and my bangs cascading down from my forehead. There was one more piece that was missing so I used my arm, with the now purple glowing mark on it and took out a mask from my person. Unlike the other mask I had this one was redder than white, had open eye holes, and it only covered the top portion of my face. I immediately put it on and was very pleased at what my reflection showed me.

This was the actual Black Rose Witch. The one that had a greater purpose to accomplish. The one who knew who she was and embraced it with a passion. The one who was willing to follow her Shooting Dark Star to the ends of the earth. The one that would sacrifice anything and everything for him. The one that loved him more than anyone could ever hope to imagine, let only achieve. I was his Black Rose Witch and he was my Shooting Dark Star. Nothing could ever change that.

I smiled to myself with that in mind as I took off the mask before returning to my normal face and then left the bathroom to head out for my upcoming duel.

"And once again you hurt others through dueling…Psychic duelist, Aki Izayoi!" announced Kinorniya causing surprise in not just me, but everyone else including my inamorato.

That's when I realized how serious this man was. I already knew something was greatly wrong with him yet he didn't seem too much of a threat. However, now I could sense something brewing in his head as he continued to speak.

"Three years ago, on May 15th, you hurt your classmate with that Violet Witch during dueling practice. That was the first instance in which you used your powers at the Duel Academia. From then on, you were feared by everyone and drifted further and further away from them," he declared proudly making me feel apprehensive toward him.

_How does this guy know that?_

Yet I quickly pulled myself together. I refuse to let him get the best of me. I played my permanent trap Rose Flame that dealt 500 points of damage to him. Unfortunately that's when he said something that shook me to my core.

"Are we reenacting that incident from when you were five now? That same day that you first one a duel," said Kinorniya, brining the memory of what happened that day to the surface.

Even though that memory didn't bother me nearly as much as it used to, recalling it still left a hallow numbness in me. I immediately ended my turn and that man continued with his loathsome words.

"You're just a monster who brings destruction to the world. Monsters belong back in their monsterish dens! This world is for humans!"

I had to close my eyes for a moment to calm myself as Kinormiya's words angered me greatly. He had no idea what he was saying. Humans were the monsters that I was trying to put back into their hovels. He was right about one thing though. Monsters do not belong in this world that is why it is not for humans as he had claimed.

_I will show him who the true monster in this duel is. _

He had finally ended his turn and now it was mine. I looked at the card I had just drawn while a certain memory flowed through my mind.

**Flashback**

I was following my savior to an unknown part of the building, wondering where he was leading me. It had been a week since I was reawakened and I was still getting used to this new way of "life".

"Where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We're almost there," he simply answered.

I gave a sigh and knew I would just have to wait until we got to wherever we were going. He wasn't lying when he said we were close to our destination. Not even a minute had passed when he said that and we had entered a room with a dueling field in it. He then turned back to face me with a firm expression on his face.

"We're going to duel," he suddenly announced causing my eyes to widen in surprise.

"No, you'll get hurt!" I told him urgently, since I didn't want to cause him any harm.

Yet his expression still remained the same but his voice grew more serious.

"I know…and you will to."

This baffled me to no end. How would I be getting hurt when I'm the one with the powers? Then again he too had a mark so he may have powers of his own. But no, it didn't matter if he did or not I didn't want to cause him any pain. I then felt his hands touch my shoulders in a comforting way and this time his voice carried a gentler tone.

"Trust me."

I don't know why but after he said that something in me arose and made me agree to duel him.

The first few rounds were simple and smooth as we were both learning about the other's deck and strategies. Of course the tranquility didn't last long, before we both knew it were fighting each other to the brink. As I feared, my attacks on him did severe damage to him yet he still insisted on going. It wasn't until he landed several good hits on me that I realized he was causing me physical harm as well.

The duel had soon shifter in his favor and I was continuously being ripped apart from the ongoing attacks. I felt blood running down numerous parts of my body and my vision growing blurry. Despite my obvious condition he still carried on with the duel creating more wounds on my body. The strange thing was is that I wasn't angry at him at all, instead I felt ecstatic. Before I knew it, I was fighting back more in the duel and returning the pain he caused me in double.

We both were putting out more with each passing second as both of us would probably lose consciousness any second. Eventually that is what happened as we both had fainted just as our life points hit zero at the exact same time.

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately noticed that I was back in my chambers. I sat up in my bed quickly only to hiss out in pain. It was then that I noticed that I was covered in bandages, instantly reminding me of what had happened.

"There are different types of pain," I heard a familiar voice said suddenly.

I carefully turned my head in the direction the voice was coming from. I saw him looking back at me as he was leaning against the wall with his own bandages adorning his body. I remained silent and attentive knowing that there was more he was going to say.

"We both experienced the pain from humans. They cause pain out of enjoyment and other's suffering," he stated to which I already knew and understood greatly.

But before I could ask where he was going with all of this, he continued.

"The pain that we give each other is different," he remarked making me confused yet curious at the same time.

He then walked closer to me, not breaking our eye contact, and sat down on the side of the bed. He grabbed his right hand with mine and immediately our marks glowed a strong dark purple. This made a painful throbbing go throughout my entire arm and I could tell that he was feeling it too. Nonetheless for some reason feeling this pain actually made me smile and I noticed he was wearing a smile too.

"We cause pain out of love and thus using this pain will always make us stronger than them," he replied, keeping the smile on his face.

His hold tightened on my right arm and this time I squeezed his hand back. Both of our marks were eating away at our skin causing more gratification in the both of us.

There was no doubt that this pain was certainly out of love.

**End Flashback**

_I change the pain from love into power, knowing that that power turns the pain into love._

That was the first thing he had taught me and it has been engraved in me ever since. So I will take all of my pain and use it to do what's needed to be done.

"What's wrong? Come on! Doesn't the Arcadia Movement have their hopes on that power of yours?" Kinormiya shouted making my eyes widen at this until a resolve arose within me.

My powers were not for the hope of the Arcadia Movement. I could care less about it and especially Divine. No, I was here for one person and one person only.

"I have come here for the one who believes in me. I have a power that he needs!" I proclaimed strongly.

It didn't matter if Divine thought I was talking about him. I knew I wasn't and the person who I'm really here for knew it too.

_I will not fail him!_

Once Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis was destroyed, I gladly used its effect to deal 800 points of damage to the vermin even though I knew he would gain the life points back. I enjoyed seeing him hit the ground in pain and could tell his body wouldn't last much longer from my assault.

"Dammed monster," he muttered bitterly after my Rose Flame trap hit him again.

After that he started to fight back. His Mad Profiler attacked a Rose Token on my side on the field and successfully dealt 1800 points of damage.

"So how's that for you? Stop tarnishing dueling, you monster! Get back to your den!" he shouted at me, which only increased my already growing furry for him.

I was too finished playing with him and finally summoned Black Rose Dragon to the field. However the man clearly didn't know when to keep his mouth shut and said the last statement that broke the cage in me.

"You're a monster that's been abandoned by her own parents!"

That fool dares to go so low! Was I upset that he called me a monster, no not when I knew he was the monster. Was I upset that he said I didn't belong here, no because I already knew where I belonged. Was I upset that he said that my parents abandoned me, no why would I when I knew it was true. It was the man himself that angered me so much. Throughout this duel he had just been reinforcing my anger towards humans and why I despised all of them so much. This man proved that humans will go to any means, even digging into the inner sanctity of your heart if it meant they could get what they want.

"You will not get away with trampling all over the feelings of others! Engrave this pain upon your form!" I screamed at him in rage before I activated Black Rose's Dragon's effect.

I almost felt the need to laugh cynically at his pitiful actions as he assumed that by destroying Black Rose Dragon with Light Law Protection's effect would win him this duel. I felt the burning sensation of my mark responding to my anger and gladly let the pain strengthen me even more.

"Sick him," I said sternly before my Curse of Rose trap card succeeded in crushing the insect and the last of his life points.

I was grateful when that bothersome duel was finally over. I quickly calmed myself down, not wanting to repeat what happened the last time I couldn't get myself together in time. It was ironic that at that moment he and I crossed each other's paths. Our eyes couldn't help but lock with each other after not meeting for a long time and a comfort that only connecting with those eyes could give me completely washed over me.

Yet when I looked deeper into his eyes I realized that something was different about him. I couldn't figure it out, but whatever it was I knew it wasn't good. I risked placing my right hand on his cheek, hoping having some physical contact would help me figure it out. He didn't respond to the touch, yet I could feel confusion coming from him. This however made me even more worried. He didn't know that something had changed within him.

"Yusei!" I heard a child's voice call out causing me to quickly remove my hand and to turn in the voice's direction.

It was the twins that he'd been hanging around lately that had called out to him and were now running towards us.

"Jeez, this is where he was?" the girl uttered out loud to herself as the two had come to a stop in front of us.

"It's almost time for the finals!" proclaimed the boy before the two finally noticed my presence.

"It's the witch lady!" the boy had abruptly announced making a hint of irritation flare in me.

_Honestly, I don't see how he can stand being around that kid._

I turned my focus back to him and that's when I felt it, an emotion that was slowly but surely arising in him from being around these children. No, this was not good at all. It was then that I wanted to send a hard glare at them for beginning to taint my lover in such a way. Nonetheless it was best that I didn't or else it might make it even worse. However, this was an issue that could not be ignored.

_If I don't deal with it now, I might lose him…No! I won't let that happen!_

Now I had another mission to achieve. Our duel will not be preparation as it was going to be. It was now a rescue mission. It was my turn now to save him.

The hallway became crowed quickly and before long I was being escorted away by Divine and some other members of the Arcadia Movement. However before I was completely out of sight, I sent an important message to my lover.

_Use Stardust Dragon._

After I was sure he got the message I swiftly cut off our link so he couldn't question me. I knew he was only planning to use Stardust when he faced Atlas, but this was too important to not involve the dragon. I'm sure he was confused by my current actions, but I just hope he would still grant my last minute request despite that.

The final match was here at last. I was the first to be introduced to the arena followed by his intro coming to the field. I was pleased when I could sense Stardust Dragon from his deck, appreciative that he did honor my request. Nevertheless, I still had an important task ahead of me in this duel.

_I will destroy those deadly holds that those children have caught you in and free you, my Shooting Dark Star. _

Once our first five cards had been drawn, I declared the first move. The duel was starting off at a subtle pace as we were both getting prepared for what was to come. I kept my focus on him the entire time and the more I did, the more determined I became to save him.

Now that four Ivy Tokens were on his side of the field, it was time to start breaking him free of that accursed attachment that was threatening to corrupt him. I had successfully summoned Rose Tentacles to the field and told it to attack his Turret Warrior causing a huge burst of wind from the explosion. The analytical look he sent me after that attack made anger in me grow. He still hadn't realized that he was in danger of becoming the very thing we despise.

_Have those new so called friends of his gotten to him this much? How dare they! How dare they try and take him away from me!_

I wouldn't stand for it. I was now going to use Rose Tentacles to its fullest.

"Rose Tentacles attacks Ivy Token!" I announced ready to unleash my ferocity.

"Thorn Whip One!" I shouted as one of my monster's tentacles attacked an Ivy Token before tightly wrapping around his right arm.

"Thorn Whip Two!" I shouted again as another tentacle did the same thing as the previous only this time it wrapped itself around his right leg.

"Thorn Whip Three!" I screamed letting more of my anger out while the next tentacle attacked and wrapped around his other leg.

So much shock and bewilderment was emitting from him in waves. It was clear he could feel all of my pain and frustration, but he still didn't know why.

"This is the last attack," I breathed out heavily, knowing this final attack would at last open his eyes.

"Last Thorn Whip!" I yelled, making the last tentacle attack and wrap around his whole midsection.

I could hear his painful struggles as the tentacles grip were tightening around his body while he was slowly being lifted up in the air. I bowed my head slightly knowing this is what needed to be done. My own pain and the pain I am about to give him will give him enough power to break through the cloud that blinds him from me. The one that those people had begun to create in him.

The tentacles had smacked him down to the ground creating lots of dust and wind from having his body harshly impacting the ground. I didn't care that the audience were now calling me a witch all I cared about was if I had reached him. When the dust was staring to clear, he was painfully struggling to stand back up. He had managed to stand once again yet I couldn't see his eyes since his head was somewhat tilted downward with his bangs covering them.

"Ore no…time," he declared with a strain in his voice before he drew his next card.

"I…summon Shield Warrior…in defense mode," he excruciatingly continued, doing just that before he placed two cards face down and ended his turn.

That's when he lifted up his face as his eyes homed into mine. Gazing into his eyes, I could see that the veil had finally been lifted.

"I finally figured it out," he stated softly so that only I could hear him.

A part of me became relieved that I had succeeded in getting to him; nonetheless I knew the battle wasn't over yet. I had made him see the crisis, now I had to help him overcome it.

_I will help you to destroy that emotion that they began poising you with!_

I made sure I had filled those words with all the strong emotion I felt for him.

_I know you will._

Hearing his response brought hope in me. I now knew without a doubt that I could bring him back to me.

The duel continued, but now I could see him really fighting back as he had caused me 2000 points of damage. To everyone else it would seem as if he was fighting me, though I understood that he was trying to free himself from that inner threat as well.

_No_, _Tou-san isn't just fighting. He's trying to do something for her._

I was surprised when I heard Ruka's thought. So she could tell there was more going on in this duel. She was right to. He was trying to open himself up to me again so that I could free him. It was time to bring him back out and there was only one way to do that.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" I chanted, bringing my dragon proudly to the field.

His mark reacted to Black Rose Dragon's appearance, letting us both know that it was willing to help free the master of her own lover.

I was pleased that he managed to avoid his Junk Warrior from getting destroyed by my dragon's attack and save his life points also. However, when my dragon's attack hit a portion of the audience and he had taken a brief glance in the direction of those friends of his, I knew this fight was still long from over.

It was his turn again and I realized exactly what he was about to do.

_Lend me… your strength!_

He had called out to Stardust for its assistance and I could feel the encouraging and unwavering emotions pouring from it into him to give my love the strength he would need.

"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" he chanted passionately as the dragon made its first public appearance in the tournament.

Its magnificent presence was overwhelming even to this audience. Once it stretched out to its fullest, we both knew that it was ready to facilitate us in its master's freedom.

"Stardust Dragon attacks Black Rose Dragon!" he declared before it was powering up its attack to launch it.

It seems all of our marks had to react to what was happening here. Stardust Dragon's, Black Rose Dragon's, mines, and his own resolve in saving him was just too much to ignore. The other two who bared these marks had now gotten a taste of the powerful emotions that were being produced in this duel.

"Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!" he shouted as Stardust launched its attack and destroyed Black Rose Dragon.

"Watashi no time, draw," I replied as I proceeded on with my next turn.

I had successfully special summed my Black Rose Dragon back to the field and now I would use its effect.

"Black Rose Gale!" I shouted while my dragon was beginning to unleash its attack, creating a strong and power gust of winds.

_Tou-san._

Hearing the girl's concerned cry actually made him look back at them in worry. It was then that he released Stardust Dragon in order for him to use its affect and destroy both of our dragons.

He had sacrificed Stardust for them. Those people who were breaking us apart. I felt tears prick at my eyes at this. Instead of getting him closer he was being drifted away from me even more. It was then I realized it was time for me to use it. It would rescue him.

I took out the whitened colored mask that I used as the Human Black Rose Witch. I could see he had been caught off guard when he saw the mask in my hands. He and I both knew what this mask in actuality represented, nevertheless he yet didn't know the deeper meaning behind it.

**Flashback**

_**I have something to give you.**_

I was surprised when I suddenly heard that voice. I right away wondered what it was, knowing it had to be important since he rarely talked to me. However before I could say anything a mask appeared right in front of me and I took it in my hands. It was white with two thin red strips that crossed the eyes. The interesting thing about it was that unlike the other mask I had been given, it was a full face mask with the eye holes covered. I was really confused why he would give me another mask. After all I loved the one he had first given me just fine. I've had it for two years now and I enjoyed wearing it when I had to.

_**Just like your other mask, this one too is needed.**_

_What is it for?_

_**It serves as a reminder of your abhorrence. **_

If that was the case then this was supposed to be a symbol for humans.

_**That is correct. Once you put on this mask the human personality residing in it will be unleashed. **_

This completely surprised me.

_Why would you want me to wear something like this? _

_**It is needed.**_

I had a feeling that was all I was going to get from him, seeing as how his presence was already leaving my mind. I looked skeptically at the mask and I wasn't sure what to do.

It wasn't until sometime later that I decided to ask my now official beau for some advice. I found him in the ground level/garage and saw him tampering with both of our D-Wheels. I decided to wait before I announced my presence. Something about watching him work like this always intrigued and excited me. How the expression on his face was so focused when looking at those monitors. How his eyes grew firmer and his mouth would twitch when he came across an issue or problem he had to fix. The best part, how a slight satisfied smirk would come to his lips when he had solved the problem.

So I let myself enjoy the captivating sight until he had finally finished what he was doing and immediately turned around to face me.

"Were you having fun?" he asked me in a joking way.

"What do you think?" I asked back with a mocking tone of my own.

A knowing smile appeared on his face that made one come to my lips as well. He then swiftly captured my lips in a kiss to which I responded very keenly to. As our lips pressed more together so did our bodies and I could already feel my arousal spiking from the contact. However when I felt something blocking our chests from connecting, I instantly remembered why I came down here in the first place. Luckily he too felt that something was in the way and separated from me to see what it was. He looked questioningly at the thing that had been in my hands this entire time before he turned the same curious eyes to me.

"Why do you have another mask?" he asked me.

"_He_ gave it to me," I answered, knowing he would know who I was talking about.

"I see," was all he said.

I bit my lip since the question I was about to ask him made me kind of apprehensive.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes," he replied immediately with no hesitation at all.

"Why?" I wondered softly, trying my best not to be rude about it.

He didn't respond right away this time, instead he stared at me for a moment before opening his mouth once again.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" I practically shouted back to him, wondering how he could even think he would need to ask that.

"Why?" he asked me seriously causing comprehension to decant down on me.

I got it now. He trusted _him_ because of the same reason I trusted him. There was a feeling that connected us that was stronger than anything words could describe. And because of this feeling that connects us, there is no doubt that we would have nothing but the highest and best of intentions for each other. In simplicity, we loved each other more than love itself.

"I understand," I told him, bringing a small smile to his face before he kissed me on my lips again.

I took long deep breaths, even though I didn't really need to. I was just anxious at not knowing what would happen when I put on this mask for the first time.

It was night and I was standing alone in a random alley in the Daimon Area wearing a red dress with a black cloak. I sighed at the fact that my beau wasn't here with me and that I knew he couldn't be. This was my solo mission just like he had his own; I had to do this by myself. With one last look at the mask in my hands, I hesitantly but eventually put it on.

The next thing I knew I was in another alley, but this time I wasn't alone. In front of me was a man I had never seen before, who was now holding my mask in his hands.

"You don't need this mask. You're fine just the way you are," he said to me causing confusion to fill me.

_Who is this man?_

Yet the moment I asked that, loads of memories came shooting in my mind. It was horrifying. I saw hundreds of people being hurt by this thing I had become. How she laughed and took pleasure in all the destruction she was causing. How she hated everything and anyone who stood in her way. But the memory that frightened me the most was her attempt at hurting the one I loved the most. She had found him in the Daimon Area and didn't hastate to attack him. Yet I was relieved when I saw that he had been strong enough to push her back and she had to make a hasty retreat. The down side to that was that now she had an even greater hatred towards him than anything else.

All of this was so much to take in. How could she do all of that without any regret at all. Having no problem in abusing my powers to her cold heart's content.

_**What does this mask represent?**_

My eyes widened at this question. That was when I remembered what that mask was supposed to symbolize. I balled my fists at this. These human were indeed monstrous. A flash of her attacking my inamorato played in my mind once again making pure anger rise in me. I now understood that our purpose must prevail. None of those sickening creatures should be allowed to live. I will not stop until they are all extinct.

_**This is why the mask is needed.**_

**End Flashback**

Now I see the true significance of this mask. It would not only be my reminder but my lover's as well. I clenched my fingers tighter around the mask, fretting what was about to come. I was about to liberate my love by reviving his odium of humans.

"When I'm in this mask, I'm not me," I stated seriously, immediately grabbing his attention.

"It makes me indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain," I continued, trying my best to warm and prepare him of what was about to happen.

I knew once I put on this mask, I wouldn't be in control. I would be shoved so far away to where even he couldn't reach me. I could never know what the Witch was saying or doing. Worst of all I knew that she was out for my lover's blood and I wouldn't be able to stop her from attempting to do so.

"All I can do is feel your pain…and your suffering," I finished solemnly as the tears threatened even more to fall down my face, knowing that I would only be able to do just that and nothing else.

"Aki," he said in a concerned voice, which made a tear slip down my cheek.

There was always a special feeling in us when we would call each other by our names. That was why we rarely referred to each other with them. We only said the other's name in the most delicate and intimate moments. This made it all the more harder for me. But I knew this had to be done.

I finally put on the mask and right away I could feel the Human Black Rose Witch starting to take over. She was ruthlessly pushing me away to the point my actual essence felt pain. I had now lost the visual of the outside world and the connection to my body. My spirit was now falling deeper into an endless dark abyss and I felt myself starting to quickly lose consciousness.

_Please be strong._

Was the last thing I managed to utter before I lost consciousness, never knowing if he had heard my final message of not

* * *

As soon as she put on that mask I knew that things would get much worst. That's when I could feel her presence slipping away more and more as another was taking over. I immediately recognized the other presence as the same one I meant that one time in the Daimon Area. However my main concern was on the quickly fading essence.

_Please be strong._

I heard her cry out before I could no longer feel her any more.

"I'm not done yet," she stated in a voice that I knew didn't belong to my witch.

After she attacked Speed Warrior with Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis, she hardheartedly destroyed the monster to inflict damage to my life points. The flying debris from the monster's explosion had managed to leave several deep scrapes on my face, allowing some blood to slip through the cuts. However I wasn't the only thing that got scraped as I saw that a chuck of the mask had broken off enough for me to see her smirking lips. A joyous chuckle escaped her lips, letting me know that she loved that she had inflicted pain on me.

I had enough of this monster already. I needed to try and get my Black Rose Witch back.

_Aki!_

_Your Black Rose Witch is gone. _

She responded back in a conceited way that made me want to get back my witch even more. Unfortunately she felt the need to continue, but out loud this time.

"I'm the Witch, a frightful woman who inflicts pain and enjoys doing so," she began before a huge sadistic grin displayed on her lips.

"It's fun! Inflicting pain on anyone I desire! Using my powers to crush their spirits! Yes, I am a monster, a monster that will gladly take pleasure in exterminating you!" she yelled with a heated passion making my face harden.

"I place a card face down," she said as she resumed her turn.

Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon were now once again on the field together. This time however Black Rose Dragon had also changed. Its feelings were being corrupted by this witch and now she too was our enemy. I could easily feel Stardust's own determination rising to save his lover as well. I glanced at Stardust briefly and our eyes meant before my eyes shifted back to that creature. That sadistic smirk still hadn't left her lips and in fact it only grew more.

"Turn shuuryoo," she announced, finally ending her turn.

"Ore no time!" I proclaimed strongly as I drew a card from my deck.

_I'll get her back!_

_Humph, as if you could. You're not as strong as you used to be._

Her retort had through me of guard. Was that true? Had I really gotten weaker? I had to close my eyes and think about it. Past events to recent events sorted in my mind as I analyzed all of it very carefully. That's when I discovered it. I had become weaker. I had let those people get inside and hinder me greatly. They were starting to make me believe that humans could change and that some were different than others. How could I have let myself even think that there was some kind of hope for humans? How could I have fallen so easily? I clenched my hands tightly into fists to the point I could feel the material of my gloves breaking.

_**The humans are the only ones to blame.**_

My eyes snapped opened at this. He was right. It was their entire fault. Their supposed supportive words and kind actions had sullied inside of me. They made me become weak. They had blinded me from my love. They had caused her pain and suffering from almost losing me. And because of them she had to sacrifice herself to save me from them.

But no more! I will never allow that to happen again! I will become stronger for her, us, and our purpose! I will crush any threat that even dares to try and tamper with us again! I won't stop until we make sure every last one of them is demolished!

_I will obliterate you first._

I announced with renewed resolve and immediately continued my turn. I saw that the smirk had finally been wiped off her face and I could hear an edge of uneasiness in her voice when she used the Synchro Back trap card to send Black Rose Dragon to the Extra Deck.

_I won't allow you to escape this time._

"Kado o ichi mai setto, time endo," I replied dangerously before waiting for her to make her move so I could finisher her off sooner.

"Watashi no time, draw," she started with defiance, letting me know she wasn't going out without a fight.

She had special summoned Black Rose Dragon that was still under control back to the field causing rage and perseverance to sprout in not only me but Stardust as well. That was the moment that the mark on her arm throbbed and I could sense my witch's presence gradually coming back. My Black Rose Witch was now trying to fight her back with us.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I asked with a hint of mockery in my voice.

"Shut up!" she shouted, trying to block the pain from my lover's coming return.

_You won't win._

I almost smiled when I realized that my witch and I had affirmed that together. She wanted to stop this monster just as much as I did and with both of us giving the other our strength there was no doubt that this battle would be ours.

"No, I won't give up!" the witch shouted angrily causing the hairpin to fall out of her hair and her power to increase.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect activates! Black Rose Gale!" she commanded strongly as Black Rose Dragon started preparing its attack.

"I will destroy all cards on the field!" she shouted as the strong winds from the attack grew stronger.

"I'll catch anything you dish out!" I angrily yelled back at her as Stardust was getting ready to retaliate, already knowing what I was about to do.

"Vent out all your sorrow!" I screamed out, but this message was for my lover.

With her powerful emotions with us we would defeat this accused witch.

"Victim Sanctuary!" I shouted as Stardust Dragon flew over to his lover, holding her in a strong grip.

Stardust was now struggling to keep its hold on Black Rose Dragon as she was constantly betting him with her vine tentacles.

_Stardust, stay strong!_

That was all the motivation Stardust needed to overcome the assault and successfully free Black Rose Dragon with his sacrifice. Now it was my turn to free my own lover.

"The pain is fading away," I heard her say to herself, however I knew it was only fading because the fight was already won.

"Now Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis is freed from your Prevent Star's spell. Your field is wide open. If I land a direct attack, I win!" she declared as a harsh scowl came to her lips.

"You're indeed a wretched foe," she muttered before a spark of anger grew in her.

_This body is mine!_

"If so, then why are you crying?" I responded out loud, causing a surprised gasp from her as a single tear trail went down her face.

I knew it was my witch crying out for me to end this duel and both of our suffering. And I was more than obliged to do so.

"Trap Card, Cosmic Blast! When a Dragon-type Synchro Monster is removed from the field, it'll inflict damage equal to the monster's attack power!" I proclaimed as a faded image of Stardust Dragon appeared one again on the field.

That was when the fragments from the trap's effect hit the mask and destroyed it. Brining her life points to zero and finally freeing my Black Rose Witch. I grew concerned when she slumped down to the ground and tears were coming out of her eyes.

_Yusei…you're back._

Hearing the happiness in her voice made me understand that the tears she was shedding were from joy not sorrow.

_**You did well my Black Rose Witch.**_

_That's right. You saved me, Aki._

And I meant every word of that. Her love and dedication made me stronger than I was before. We both had suffered in this duel and it strengthened us. More tears of joy came down her cheeks before she gazed directly at me.

_I love you._

There was so much passion and emotion in just those three words that it overwhelmed me. I was truly blessed to have someone to give me so much of this kind of love. The kind of love that was even greater than love itself. The love that most could never have, let alone dream about. A love that was unbreakable and would last far beyond all eternity.

Unfortunately, that was when that man decided to show up. He placed his coat gentling over her before kneeling down to her level making her look at him.

"Well done, Aki," he told her as he helped her in her fragile state to stand up.

He was now walking with her off the duel field and toward the stadium exit. However before she had completely left the stadium, I made sure the last thing I said to her was too filled with all of the feelings I had for her.

_I love you too._

**A/N: The next chapter should be the last one for Part 1 of this story. After this chapter I'm not sure if the next one will be nearly at dramatic but I will try.**


	7. I:7 The First Clash

**A/N: Another good length chapter for you all!**

**Phoenixian Stardust:** I think either on Janime or Yugioh Wikia they said that was the twins' age. Yeah, I think it was about time that Aki saved Yusei for once and I'll make sure to keep it 50/50 between them because that will make this story more fun.

**Iron Horse:** Wow that truly means a lot to me. Thank you so much!

"Character's speaking"

_Character's thoughts_

_**Unknown Voice **_

**Part 1: Causing of Choices**

**Chapter 7**

**The First Clash**

"R-R-Ruka-chan, you're a signer too?" asked Yanagi-san in surprise, seeing the red mark that was now brightly glowing on my right arm.

But he wasn't the only one who was surprised to see it. Everyone else including myself was too. I didn't want to believe it but then everything that happened in my return to the Spirit World came back to me and it made sense. I looked at the red glow of the mark on my right arm once more.

_I guess I really am a Signer like Tou-san. But what does being a Signer mean?_

"Everyone!" I heard Tou-san shout as he ran toward us.

"You guys have to hurry and clear out of here," he said seriously, which made me confused.

"But, don'cha have a match with the King, sonny?" Yanagi-san asked him.

"There are four Signers at this tournament," Tou-san replied before taking a brief look at the damage that had taken place from the duel.

"It's too dangerous for two Signers to fight one another now. Just watching that last duel could tell you that," he continued with a serious and urgent tone in his voice.

However, this made a light frown come to my face.

"But what about you, Yusei?" I asked in concern, not liking that he wanted us to leave him alone.

"I can handle it on my own from here. You guys just hurry up and get away from here," he stated as he left, leaving us quiet in our seats.

"Well, you heard sonny," replied Yanagi-san being the first to stand up from his seat.

"We should get ourselves out of here," he said as the rest of us too stood up from our seats and started walking out of the row into the hallway.

"It is a bit of a disappointment though."

I agreed with him on that. Not only because Tou-san had wanted us to leave but because I knew something was not right and I wanted to figure out what it was. It had to do with the duel that had just taken place. Something bad had happened to Tou-san during that duel and I didn't know what to do about it.

"You ok Ruka?" I heard my brother ask softly while he continued walking next to me.

This had brought me out of my musings to realize that I had been falling behind the others as they were a good enough distance away. Rua must have noticed me lagging behind.

"Did you feel something strange during the duel?" I asked him back, turning my head in his direction.

I was surprised when I noticed Rua had suddenly stopped walking and that a long frown had appeared on his face.

"Yeah and Tou-san seems different somehow now," he muttered softly with a trace of worry in his voice.

_So he did notice it to._

Though I guess I shouldn't have been surprised since he was closer to Tou-san than I was anyway. I then began worrying about my brother when he hadn't said or done anything for a while. However, soon a look of insight and triumph had crossed his face as he turned to face me.

"Hey! What if the witch lady put some kind of spell on him? That would explain why he changed so suddenly!" he exclaimed profoundly with a sure tone in his voice.

Normally I would ignore or brush off Rua's silly explanations for things, but I couldn't help feel that he was right about this one. After all Tou-san was fine during and after his other duels. Yet when he dueled that lady more was definitely going on in that duel that didn't happen with the others. So it had to be the lady that did something to affect Tou-san during their duel, there was no other explanation for him to change and that quickly too.

"I think you might be right Rua," I admitted causing Rua's eyes to widen since he knew I usually didn't agree with most of his explanations.

"Really?" he asked in astonishment to which I nodded my head at.

"During the duel there was a strong and powerful emotion building. Whatever it was, it was coming from the lady the most. But then it started coming more from Tou-san after she put on that mask," I told him causing more shock to show on his features.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I think that she somehow transferred her negative emotions into Tou-san during the duel and now they're trying to take over him," I explained to him with an edge of concern in my voice.

"Then that settles it! It's up to us to break that spell and save Tou-san!" Rua abruptly announced, looking at me with determination written all over him.

A smile came to my lips at this. I could always count on Rua for encouragement and to make the best out of any situation. He was right to. Whatever she had tone to Tou-san we will fix it and get him back.

"Right!" I agreed just as strongly as my brother and he gave me cheering smile in response.

"You two, hurry up!" called out Himuro-san, who finally noticed that we had been lagging far behind the rest of them.

"We're coming!" Rua called back before turning to me once again but this time with a certain look in his eyes.

I figured out exactly what that look meant and I gave a very similar one back to him, telling him that I was with him all the way. He got the message and a light smile appeared on our lips before we ran to catch up with the others. As we were running, I took a quick glance at Rua and saw the usual positive expression back on his face. Yet I could also see the strong resolve behind his eyes and knew that we both would not forget the agreement we just made.

_We won't let anyone take Tou-san away from us! _

* * *

That was it! I can't stay put any longer. I was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. I quickly got up from my seat and started walking out of this area of confinement. Unfortunately an annoyingly familiar voice temperately stopped me in my tracks.

"So you are finally going to have a talk with him now. I must say it took you a lot longer than I thought it would," Goodwin stated simply causing irritation to sprout in me.

I never liked nor trusted the man from the very beginning. Unfortunately he had been the only way I could get into this city and I knew I had to take it. For two years I had no choice but to listen to him. For two years I allowed him to use me to his heart's content. For two years I was trapped in this man's clutches. And for two years I had been enduring all of this in order to find a lost comrade. But now I didn't like what had been found and that was my main concern, not Goodwin. Thus I ignored him and gladly left the room.

I knew exactly where he would be right now and went straight there. Of course I did have to "persuade" some of the guards to let me pass through, which I admit I enjoyed doing very much. It wasn't long before I located him in the backstage area on his D-Wheel. From what I could see he was working on something since he wasn't acknowledging my presence. This wasn't new to me however. When he worked on something, he had always focused his attention more on the project and disregards anything or anyone else around him. Though just because I was used to it, it didn't mean I liked it any more than before.

"What do you want Jack?" he causally asked, not taking his eyes off of whatever he was doing with the D-Wheel.

_What do I want? After four years that's all he's going to say to me?_

I had had enough! I marched up to him and grabbed the front of his jacket, forcing him to look at me.

"What do I want you ask! I want to know what happened to Yusei!" I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?" he simply asked while showing a false sense of confusion, making me angrier by the second.

"Don't play with me! You know exactly what I mean! I know Yusei Fudo and you're not him!"

The spurious confusion left his face and was replaced with an aggravated expression instead

"Are you allowed to make that assessment when we haven't seen each other in four years? Would it really be a surprise that I would change over such length of time?" he responded back in a tone that had a mix of sarcasm and resentment all in one.

"Stop giving me that bullshit! You don't think I can't see it! You can hide it from everyone else but not me! This isn't some normal change! What you have become is a shell that is only filled with loathing!"

That's when I saw it. The hatred that I knew he was hiding had finally shown itself to me and I was thrown off guard by it. There was so much more hate than I thought there would be and it was so intense that I felt my soul burning from its ferocity. His hands then forcefully removed mine from him and now he was glaring daggers at me.

"What did you expect Jack? That I would be the same after being in the Facility, after being taken away from my friends, after being abused, after having everything snatched from me…after being betrayed. If you did then you're a bigger fool than I thought," he said calmly, though I could clearly hear the detestation in his words.

Just for a moment during his little rant, I had caught a glimpse of something else. The problem was that it was in fact so small that I couldn't make out what it was. Yet I didn't have time to try and figure it out as his voice broke me train of thought.

"If we're done, we have a duel coming up," he said normally, though there were still traces of detest left on his features.

"So this is who you are now Yusei? Someone that only lives to hate instead of protect! Someone that would use people instead of helping them! Someone that enjoys causing pain to others! Someone that would only help himself!" was what I asked him, as my dislike for this person before me grew even more.

"I am nothing like that. It's you and the others that are what you now think I am," he replied in a matter of fact way as though what he just said was the absolute truth.

That was when I punched him in the face and gave him a disgruntled stare.

"Is that what you really think? That we stopped caring as soon as you were gone! Crow and I had to beat the crap out of Kiryu because he almost killed himself from feeling so guilty! The team fell apart because we needed you! We never stopped trying to find a way to rescue you!" I yelled out just as I saw the same thing that I caught before flash for a second in his eyes.

That's when I realized exactly what the thing was; pain. This discovery had allowed me to calm myself down somewhat. Seeing those specks of pain from him meant that there had to be some small part of the old Yusei in there. Though I knew I couldn't get my hopes up that much. The specks that I saw were just that; specks. Just small bits lingering around inside him that were unlikely enough to crack that shell made up of unadulterated anger. Yet that was all I had to work with right now and I'm certainly not one to let any opportunity escape from me. I composed myself a little more but still made sure my face remained firm as I locked with those hateful blue eyes once more.

"Why do you think I took Goodwin's offer to get here? As soon as I got the chance I started searching for you. When I couldn't find anything on you that proved to me you were alive knowing that you wouldn't leave any trace if you escaped. Kiryu, Crow, and I continued to look for you everywhere we could."

I paused as if to take a settling breath, but I was really trying to find anymore emotions in him besides the obvious and domination one that was presenting itself openly to me. Unfortunately there was nothing for me to find this time, not that I was truly expecting there to be. I knew this was a lot more serious than he was letting on, which meant that someone or something else had to be involved in his drastic change.

"Yusei, I don't know who's been feeding you these lies, but I can guarantee that neither of us gave up on you…You gave up on yourself," I declared seriously, making him narrow his eyes at me as though I was some child he disproved of.

"No Jack, I became who I was really meant to be. The only thing I gave up was being weak," he stated back at me sternly, making a flare of anger rise in me once more.

"You were never weak!" I strongly shouted back, which actually succeeded in causing some surprise to show on his face.

I guess he had a right to be surprised. I've never given him a complement before, especially one with so much passion behind it. But what I said was true. I never thought of him as week. Yusei had always been the most calm and level headed no matter what the situation presented him with. He had always been a person of strong will and who held tightly to his beliefs no matter what anyone said. He had been the tie that strengthened and kept us together with his loyalty, support and momentum. Those were the reasons why I had secretly admired and respected him as my comrade and friend.

That's when it clicked. I had been wrong in my assumption of the Yusei in from of me. Now I knew for certain that I could get him back and beat whatever was taking advantage of my friend.

"The final match will be starting soon. You better get ready," I told him with an amused smile before I started leaving the area.

I let a small smirk cross my lips when I took a side glance and saw the bewildered expression briefly cross his face. Nonetheless a powerful determination rose in me to win this duel.

_I will breakthrough to you Yusei and beat whatever did this to you! I swear it!_

I didn't expect a response to this, but I received one nevertheless.

_**We'll see about that, Jack Atlas.**_

Even though I refuse to let this _thing's_ threat discourage me, it still managed to send a cold chill down my spine.

* * *

I know I should probably be bothered by the fact that we all were still here in the audience, but my excitement to see Tou-san go against the King outweighed any other emotion right now.

_Though I do wonder why that clown guy didn't allow us to leave._

That's when I looked at the others and saw that I wasn't the only one that wasn't that disappointed about staying for the duel. And who could blame us? This was going to be the most exciting duel ever!

"Rua, do you think Yusei will be alright?" Ruka asked me softly, brining my complete focus on her worried face.

I smiled and gave her a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sure Tou…uh Yusei will be alright," I told her optimistically despite my little slip.

_I've got to be more careful with that. The last thing I want is for Yusei to be upset at me for calling him Tou-san in public after he told us not to. Yet I still don't understand why not._

"How can you be so sure? His change was so…"

But I quickly interrupted her knowing what she was going to say anyway.

"Hey, if a duel is what changed him, then a duel can bring him back! And who better to bring back Yusei and conquer the witch's spell than the Duel King himself!" I announced with encouragement, hoping to cheer up my sister.

It did the trick as a small smile came to her face and her eyes filled with a resolve that I've rarely seen in her eyes.

"Your right Rua. This duel may be just the thing Yusei needs and we have to support him all the way," firmly declared Ruka tightly clenching her hands together on her lap.

"Now you're talking!" I exclaimed happily at her, glad to see she was just as eager for this duel as I am now.

"What are you two talking about?" Yanagi-san suddenly asked us, making both Ruka and I nervous.

We haven't told Yanagi-san and Himuro-san about what happened to Tou-san yet and we weren't sure if we should.

"Well…we were…uh…"

Luckily I was saved from having to complete my lame excuse of a complete sentence by the MC's announcement of the final match starting. Now all of our attention was on the center arena where the King and Tou-san were ready to go.

This duel was really heating up. The King seemed to be giving his all out there against Tou-san. When Tou-san made one move the King would be one step ahead. Of course I didn't count out Tou-san yet, not by a long shot. This duel was just getting started.

"What's that?" asked Ruka after we heard loud thunder.

This made all of us look up at the sky to see it suddenly became a dark purplish color, which confused me.

"But the weather's been fine till now," I said still wondering about this bizarre occurrence.

"Don't tell me that there is really a hex on two Signers fightin' like sonny said, is there?" stuttered Yanagi=san with a scared expression clearly shown on his face.

_A hex when two Signers are fighting…That's right that witch lady and the King are Signers too, just like Tou-san and Ruka! So I was right after all! She used the Signer thing against Tou-san and now the King can use it to help him!_

This made me even more pumped for this duel that would bring Tou-san back to us.

"Get real! Just concentrate on cheering Yusei on," replied Himuro-san, which I was planning on doing throughout this whole duel.

Tenpei and I had been so ecstatic when Tou-san had successfully summoned Stardust Dragon to the field; however that's when the birthmark on Ruka's arm started glowing along with the King's and Tou-san's.

_What's going on here?_

Things only got weirder after Tou-san's life points went down to nine hundred. Red lighting started shooting out from the sky before the shape of a red dragon actually appeared on the field. Everyone, including myself was completely surprised and confused about the red dragon's mysterious appearance.

"T-T-The Crimson Dragon!" stammered out Yanagi-san still as shocked as the rest of us.

_Well at least I know what it is now._

That's when I noticed Ruka holding and staring at the glowing mark on her arm.

"What is this? The birthmark is getting hot," she said to herself though since I was right next to her, I could hear her just fine and it made me worried.

"Ruka, are you ok?" I asked her now looking at her in concern as she continued to clench her right arm

"It hurts, Rua," she answered softly but now with pain in her voice.

I decided to place my arms around her in a comforting hug, hoping that it would help make the pain go away. She pressed herself more into the hug with her hands clenching on my shirt and I realized she was also trying to seek some kind of relief from her pain in me. But it seemed the pain was only getting worse for her and at that moment, I wished I was a Signer too Then maybe I could actually help Ruka and Tou-san.

However my attention was drawn back to the field when the red dragon started acting odd. It made this loud roar as it flew fast around the stadium. Its speed of flight was creating heavy winds that were strong, so I held Ruka even closer to me to keep us from being blown out of our seats. I was terrified when I saw the dragon swallow up the King and Tou-san along with their own dragons before it flew up into the air.

_No, Tou-san!_

I couldn't think after that Tou-san had been eaten alive right in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes and clinched tightly to the only person I now had left.

"Rua," I heard Ruka call, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes because then the tears would fall.

"Rua!" she called out again now pulling on my shirt to get my attention, yet I still couldn't let my eyes open, it just hurt too much.

"Rua, open your eyes!" she demanded in her "You better listen to me" voice.

Knowing that ignoring her now would get me in some serious trouble, I slowly did as she told me and opened my eyes. I was totally surprised by what I saw, but one thing caught my immediate attention and made me feel more relieved than I ever felt before.

_Tou-san? …He's alive!_

It was true, I saw Tou-san and the King down below riding on some bright white line that seemed like it went on for miles. It looked like the duel was still in effect too. I was breathing easier now and then took a good look around our surroundings. Honestly, it appeared as if we were in outer space or something, which I admit was pretty cool.

"So where are we anyway?" I asked Ruka, who I just noticed I was still holding on to.

"I don't know," she replied with a confused expression on her face.

"We're in another dimension," a familiar voice answered, which made us turn around to face the person with surprised looks on our faces.

"It's you," Ruka stated with a hint of anger in her tone that stunned me, though I was feeling pretty angry at seeing the witch lady myself right now.

"What are we doing here?" I asked seriously, demanding an answer since she seemed to know what was going on.

She shot us a glare before turning her attention back on the duel that I had forgot was still carrying on. I took my own glance below just in time to see Stardust's attack power being raised to forty-three hundred before it attacked Red Demon's bringing the King's life points down to eighteen hundred. Tou-san then followed up with Synchro Blast and placing three face downs on the field, leaving the King's life points now at thirteen hundred.

"This is where the first battle of this war will begin," she stated making us turn to face her again, but with confusion this time.

"War?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, both Ruka and I wondering what in the world she was talking about.

She didn't bother looking at us this time; instead her eyes were never taken off the duel.

"You're too young to understand it all. Just know that you two have a choice to make," she announced simply but critically as well.

"And what choice is that?" I asked uneasily, not sure if I could trust her yet.

"Whose side will you be on in this war? Ours or theirs?" she answered taking another quick glance at us and then back on the duel.

_Ours or theirs…can't she be a little more specific._

Luckily Ruka and I were on the same page because she opened her mouth to ask the question.

"When you say "our" what do you…"

"Yusei and I are on the same side," she abruptly interrupted, but this only made me even more skeptical of her.

"If that's true then why did you put a spell on him?" I asked her vigorously causing confusion to show on her features.

"A spell?" she asked back in a puzzled tone with her face now fully turned to us, but I wasn't buying her act for a second.

"Don't play dumb! We know you did something to Yusei during your duel!"

"He's become more distant from us, he's changed," frankly added Ruka making the lady's face become very serious before looking away from us again.

"I had to do it."

"But why? If you and Yusei are really friends then why did you do that to him? Why are you taking him away from us?" Ruka yelled out crossly to her, which took me for a loop.

_I've never heard her sound that angry before. But then again this is Yusei we're talking about here. And he's a father to both of us! One that we know will stay with us! _

With that thought in mind, I was about to say a few words of my own before I saw the witch lady give us the most heated glare I've ever seen in my whole life.

"You were making him weak!" she screamed back harshly at us with a conviction in her eyes that made me feel as though she was telling the truth.

Her unkind words was like a hard smack to my face and by the shiver I felt from my sister, she must of felt the bad effect from those words too. That was one of the things that worried us both when it came to Tou-san. That's why I tried so hard to become a better duelist, so I won't be bringing him down with me. And I know Ruka had concerns about becoming a nuisance to him as well. Neither of us wanted to hinder him in any way but we didn't want to let him go either.

"T-That's not true…Y-you're wrong," I managed to stupor out, yet even I couldn't convince myself of that.

Her eyes slightly softened, but the firmness in her face was still there.

"I'm not and you know it. I've been with him longer than either of you. I saw the damage you were doing to him and if I hadn't caught it time…"

She soon had a grave and upset look before it became severe again.

"He was mine first, if anything you were the ones that were taking him from me," she told us calmly with an edge of sincerity that I was astonished to hear in her voice.

_So she cares for Tou-san too? _

"Do you care for him to?" Ruka asked at the same time I thought of the exact same question in my head.

She locked her eyes with both of us and I could feel some kind of strong emotion pouring from them.

"I love him," she stated in clear confidence and certainty that reminded me of the way a married couple would say that to each other.

_Wait a minute…doesn't that make her our kaa-chan then? _

I think I was close to getting a headache about now. This was so much to take in and I'm still not sure what to make of all of it. I turned to Ruka silently asking her if she understood, but she too had an indecisive expression plaster on her face too.

Just then a flash of red lightning passed us and took the form of the same red dragon from earlier. It flew above where the King was riding before some kind of huge black figure came from below and went above the place Tou-san was riding.

_What's happening now?_

"The true battle is about to start," she announced dangerously with her eyes on what was happening in front of us.

She faced us again with strictness in her eyes, making her look even more serious than I thought she was already.

"You both must make a choice. Eventually, you will have to choose which side you will be on," she replied very critically, letting us know that what she said to us should not be forgotten.

As soon as she finished speaking, her appearance started to change. The red suit she was wearing was replaced with a black skirt that had a red emblem on it with two long side splits, a black bandeau top with the same red design on it as the skirt, and a black cape with matching boots and gloves. Her hair had been let loose from its curls and now cascaded down her back in waves with a few strands down in front of her face. The white part of her eye balls turned black, her eyes changed to a darker red-brownish color and now two red lines where on each side of her face.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her different look, too shocked to say anything about it. Ruka had at least made a gasp, but after that nothing else could come out of her mouth either. She then took out a red and white mask and gave another glance at us.

"I have long since made my choice," she responded before putting the mask on her face.

Ruka and I were caught off guard when she suddenly left us and propelled herself forward toward the duel with a dark purple light that matched the current color of her birthmark now surrounding her.

* * *

I quickly flew over to my lover's side, ready to assist him in this fight. I noticed that he was transforming as well. The red insignia on his shirt turned into a zaffre color, his boots and gloves turned zinnwaldite brown while the orange orbs on them became the same zaffre color as the logo on his shirt, and his blue jacket changed into a black cape. His criminal mark turned dark red, his irises black, his eyes dark blue, and of course his birthmark now glowing dark purple. Now he too was ready for battle.

He shot a glance in my direction and I gave a slight nod in response. I swiftly moved closer toward him and sat behind him on his D-Wheel. I encircled my arms around his waist and brought my body as close to his as possible, letting him know that I was here to support him any way I could. Now that I was positioned where I needed to be, I took a good look at the duel before me. So far Yusei's life points were at eight hundred, his speed counters at seven, and Stardust Dragon with three face down cards on his field. Atlas's life points were at thirteen hundred, his speed counters also at seven, Red Demon's Dragon on the field, and it was now his turn. I then looked upward and saw the Crimson Dragon and our master clashing with each other with neither wavering.

_So that's what he looks like._

"Yusei! How could you allow that thing to contaminate you like this?" shouted Atlas with furry, making me almost chuckle at ludicrous statement.

"I'm not the contamination Jack, you are. Now make your move!" my love responded back causing joy to feel in me from his new found resolve.

"I will get through to you Yusei! Even if I have to beat you to do it! Ore no time!" he proclaimed before he drew his next card.

"Red Demon's, attack Stardust Dragon! Absolute Power Force!" declared Atlas as his dragon attacked Stardust.

As his life points dropped to four hundred, pain erupted in the both of us. At the same time the Crimson Dragon had began to overpower our master. We both knew that the battle above was being affected by this duel. That's why it was important for me to do my part. I took a deep breath that was unnecessary at the same time necessary before I was ready to act. Our master sensed that I was ready and started pouring large amounts of power into me. I felt my eyes dilate as my body grew tenser from gaining so much power. I let a sadistic smirk form on my lips enjoying the sensations this power was bringing me.

_This power coming from him is so incredible and amazing! My Shooting Dark Star! You must enjoy this power as well! _

That's when I transferred most of this tremendous power into him through our bond. His reaction to the power was similar to mine. I could felt his body trembling in excitement as his eyes too began to dilate before a large malicious smirk was brought to his own lips. Both of our birthmarks now glowed a valiant dark purple that greatly outmatched the red glow coming from Atlas's. Stardust Dragon was now roaring with pride now being filled by the same power.

_You are right my Black Rose Witch! T-This power is beyond astounding!_

"Yusei!" we heard Atlas scream in anxiousness, but we could hear the edge of fear in his voice as well which made the smirk on my lover's face grow even more.

"Trap activate! Cross-Line Counter!" he announced as he flipped one of his face down cards open.

"When I receive battle damage during my opponent's turn, it adds double of that damage to its attack power, and lets it battle with the monster who dealt the damage again!" he exclaimed as Stardust's attack points went up to forty-three hundred.

"Stardust Dragon! Reverberate Shooting Sonic!" he commanded with a thrilled expression on his face as Stardust launched its attack bringing Atlas's points down to eight hundred.

We both enjoyed the painful scream that came from him as we also took note of our master starting to make a comeback on the Crimson Dragon.

"I activate the Speed Spell Overboost!" proclaimed Atlas as the said card appeared on the field before he gained speed and pulled a good distance ahead of us.

"It increases my Speed Counters by four and accelerated my to eleven for this turn!"

He then plucked a card from his hand and placed it on the field.

"I'll settle this with this card! I activate the Speed Spell The End of Storm!" he declared before huge gusts of winds were being created from the card.

"When my speed counters are ten or higher, it destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts 300 points of damage for each monster!"

"Stardust's effect activates! When an effect that involves cards on the field getting destroyed is activated, releasing Stardust will negate that effect!" my love stated before Stardust did as told with a strong vigor, destroying The End of Storm and leaving the field.

"I'll make sure this will finish you! I activate the Permanent Trap Snake Mine!" announced Atlas as he placed another card from his hand into his graveyard.

"During the Standby Phase of my opponent's next turn, by sending this card to the cemetery it'll deal 500 points of damage for each monster on my field!"

"At the End Phase of this turn, Stardust Dragon will return to the field via its effect!" my beau exclaimed as Stardust Dragon came back to the field with a ragging fury.

"Trap activate, Meteor Stream! When a monster on the field is released and Special Summoned again it inflicts 1000 points of damage!" he continued on as he flipped up one of his face down cards on the field.

The effects of that created huge flaming meteors that were flying rapidly at its target, and I couldn't wait until they hit. Unfortunately the fool wouldn't let up so easily.

"Trap activate! Crimson Hell Flare! It negates the damage from the opponent's card effect and deals double the damage to the opponent!" he yelled as the attack was negated before it could hit Red Demon's and now it was ready to retaliate.

"Take this! Crimson Hell Flare!"

Red Demon's launched the attack back at us, but neither I nor my love were worried at all.

"Trap activate! Cosmic Barrier- Silver Force!" he stated as he flipped up his second face down card creating a color barrier around us, protecting us from the attack.

"It negated damage from an opponent's Trap and destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the opponent's field!" he resumed with a smirk on his face as all of Atlas's magic and trap cards were destroyed.

"Damn you," he muttered only making both of our smirk grow even more.

"With the end of your turn Overboost's effect will end and your Speed Counters will decrease to one," he said matter of factly as the white D-Wheel started slowly down dramatically and now we were the ones who were ahead.

I enjoyed the strained look on our opponent's face and the joyous grin that came to my lover's lips when we had passed that arrogant bastard. By the looks of it the fight above was also greatly tipping in our favor and we both knew the next move would be the last. My love was ready to draw his last card and I could once more feel all the emotions coming from his deck in response. I could even sense my own deck giving out its support to him for this moment and I knew he had to feel it too.

"Ore no…time!" he shouted, pouring all of his and our emotions into this draw.

"Speed Spell Final Attack!" he stated playing the card he just drew on the field.

"When my Speed counters are eight or higher, this doubles the attack power of one monster!" he explained as Stardust's attack points doubled and now it was ready to finish this.

"An attack power of 5000?" Atlas yelled in shook.

The expression on my love's face became filled with a burning passion as he turned to face his opponent one more time.

"This is the final move! No one will ever beat our bonds!" he shouted so strongly that it made me swell up with pride and honor at being here with him at this moment.

"Stardust Dragon! Reverberate Shooting Sonic!"

With the command given, Stardust fervently launched its powerful attack. The attack hit its target with brutal force causing a load scream to come from Atlas as his life points hit zero. We soon heard a roar of pain from above and saw that the Crimson Dragon had taken crucial amounts of damage. It was still holding on but knew it had lost this fight, so it quickly transported Atlas and itself out of this dimension and back to ours.

* * *

I brought my D-Wheel to a stop now that the duel was over. I was panting from exhaustion after all of that, yet I had never felt more satisfied than I did right now. We had won the first battle. The Crimson Dragon had been weakened in this fight and we had gained the advantage in this war. Though I knew it wasn't far from over, not by a long shot.

My body had calmed down now and that's when I realized I could still feel that power surging through me. I was confused; I thought that he would take his power back after the battle was over. I turned a questioning eye to my witch and she shook her head, saying that she too still felt the power inside of her but didn't know why.

_**It is my gift to you for this victory.**_

And I thought I couldn't be any more satisfied. He was allowing us to keep this amazing power and with it I felt incredible. I could sense that my deck was relishing in this new source of power as well. I then felt my lover hug herself closer to me and at the corner of my eye; I could see a small smile come to her lips.

_We did it Yusei._

_Yes, this battle is ours._

We both were feeling very content right now especially with this new power still flowing through us, so of course we found a way for our lips to meet for a congratulatory kiss. Her lips as always tasted like the sweetest honey that I couldn't get enough of. I managed to maneuver ourselves on my D-Wheel so that she was now sitting on my lap without breaking the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pushed herself more into me and the kiss. I too wrapped my arms around her waist before letting my tongue run wild inside her mouth. Her tongue graciously meant mine causing a moan to come from both of us.

We were using this kiss to release all of our love for each other. It had grown after our duel and I've been waiting to finally show it to her., knowing she wanted to do the same. This was the only time we could do this, during the calm before the storm. In this small moment of peace in the war we would use the time to its fullest.

"So it's true then," I heard Ruka say from behind causing me to suddenly break the kiss.

My love and I both turned to face the twins that were not too far from us now with unreadable expressions on their faces. I was a little surprised when my witch decided to answer then back.

"Yes, all of what I told you was true. As you have just seen," she replied, making me wonder what she had told them before she joined me in the duel.

Uneasiness seemed to come to their faces before Rua decided to speak this time.

"D-Do we…have to choose now?" he asked hesitantly and I realized right away what he was talking about.

"No," I simply answered causing some relief in their eyes.

"But it's best that you do choose as soon as possible. We must know where you both stand in all of this," my witch added, brining a slight frown to their lips.

"And until then, I can't be with you," I told them seriously, which I knew made them very upset to hear.

"No! Tou-san you can't go!" screamed Rua with hurt clear in his voice.

"Please Tou-san don't leave! We promise we won't make you weak anymore!" Ruka pleaded with a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

I let out a small sigh, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for them but it needed to be done this way.

"How strong you both become and what choice you make will decide if I can continue to be your tou-san…and if you gain a kaa-chan as well," I declared seriously, even though I was tempted to crack a smile when I saw the light blush on my love's cheeks from that last part I added.

I turned my attention back to Rua and Ruka and saw a forlorn but staid expression on their faces with their bangs covering their eyes so I couldn't seem them.

"We understand," stated Rua with a firm edge to his tone as both of their eyes held indulgence in them.

Aki and I both gave a nod to them telling them that we knew that they understood and that we would be waiting for their decision.

"It's time to return now," I announced and that's when the twins soon disappeared leaving my love and I the only ones left.

"I love you Yusei," she said before she placed one more kiss on my lips.

"And I love you Aki," I said back before she disappeared as well leaving me the last one to leave this dimension.

I returned back onto the field of the stadium with my appearance back to normal and got off of my D-Wheel. I knew probably only a few minutes had passed so no one would be any the wiser to what just happened. That's when I saw Jack in a heap on the floor several feet away from me with his broken D-Wheel beside him. I ran over to him as though I actually cared about the condition he was in when really I couldn't care less. When I reached him, I could see blood running down his face from several deep gashes and scratches. He then looked at me with defiant eyes before he spoke.

"I may have failed…but know this…I was wrong," he stammered out with the occasional blood splatters coming between his words.

He surprised me when he managed to grab my arm and bring me a little closer to him. I could see a strong determination in his eyes to get out whatever he was trying to say, knowing he was almost at his limit.

"Despite whatever…that thing did to you…You are still Yusei Fudo!" was the last thing he exclaimed before he fell unconscious as his hand's grip slipped from my arm.

That moment the paramedics came and placed Jack on a stretcher. They carried him out of the arena leaving me with his last words still ringing clearly and loudly in my head and heart.

_You are still Yusei Fudo._

**A/N: This ends Part 1 for this story! The next chapter will be kind of like an interlude for the story but I really think you'll like it.**

**Just in case you were wondering, Jack did notice Aki. He was just simply ignoring her when she joined Yusei because to him Yusei was his main concern. **

**P.S. **I'm going with the Tail Mark for Yusei.


	8. Interlude:A Past and Future Change

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile, but it's up now right?**

**So like I said in the last chapter this is an Interlude for the break between Part 1 and II. I think you'll like whose POV this is as well. **

**Interlude:**

**A Past and Future Change**

Accordingly to this point, I have been successful in having everything to my liking. Everything was working out perfectly. The first victory was mine. I had the upper hand in this war. I had taken two of the dragon's most powerful Signers from it. And if things continue the way they have been a third one will be joining me soon. I have them and soon the other Dark Singers will be awakened. I was prepared to proceed with my plans to carry out a new and better future. For the first time in a very long time, I can say that I was in fact happy. After all, this time would be different; where I had failed I will now succeed.

The first time, I believed that I would be victorious. However, I had underestimated the Crimson Dragon and this group of Signers, especially _that_ Signer. The Signer that spoke of bonds that he proclaimed would defy destiny. Like the one that had harbored my Condor mark I thought the idea was impracticable. To think that he could overcome a destiny that has been repeated every five thousand years with no true victor because of his so called bonds. Yet he did just that. With his victory against my last Wicked God, he had broken the cycle and he with the Crimson Dragon had destroyed me. Well, that was what they all had thought. But I was a god as well. I would not let myself be easily defeated.

During that final attack, a part of me had managed to survive the assault. Unfortunately, that piece that survived was so small and powerless that it hadn't been detected at all. So I had done the only thing I could do at that time until some strength returned to me; observe. I had decided to watch these Signers that had been completely different from any of their predecessors. I watched them thoroughly and constantly during my time of incapacitation. Particularly _him_, the Signer that defied destiny and had then gained the Head Mark on his right arm.

I had analyzed everything I could about these Signers for that whole year. Their habits, their traits, their desires, their feelings, their fears, their families, their friends. I had made sure I missed nothing and I had even gotten to the point where I could tell each and every one of their biographies and profiles by heart. Indeed it had become an obsession of mine. But I also had my favorite obsession within my obsession. That boy. He alone was an addition.

He was so different from the others. It wasn't just his intelligence or his collected manner. It was something deeper. It was his love for those friends, his bonds. He cherished them more than the others could ever imagine. The rest of the Signers cherished their bonds but not nearly as much as him. That is why he does his best to keep them all in line. That is why he tries to protect them. That is why he holds them together. That is why his strength came from his bonds. That is why he was so different. It came to the point that I had to admit that he was an appropriate choice for a Signer. Now that I think about it, he was probably the only Signer that that dragon chose that I approved of and the only one that I had begun to like.

Of course he had his weaknesses, even ones I saw that the others didn't. He was self doubtful. I had caught moments when he would wonder if he deserved to be a Signer. He would wonder if he was a good friend by putting everyone in danger so much. He would even question his skills as a warrior/duelist, especially after his battle with that Ghost person. Another weakness he had was sometimes being too trusting. He went to that desert town to help my previous Dark Signer and was deceived by that disgraceful woman. He had trusted her and she quickly betrayed him. He was so concerned about his friend that he let his guard down and got caught up in that woman's trap. I certainly would also have wondered how his reaction would have been if he discovered that another one that he easily trusted was not what they had seemed. Yet his main weakness was putting blame on himself. This was the thing that slipped by them the most. He would take the blame for everything if he felt it was best. He would blame himself for other's failures. He would blame himself if others got hurt. He would even on occasion blame himself for his friends' actions. He takes all the responsibility from others and puts it on himself. But the more I watched him, the more I realized that his strength also comes from those weaknesses. He uses them to make himself stronger. Any moment of weakness he had he kept under control and in check. Where most would let their weaknesses remain weaknesses, his weaknesses were also his strengths. And that's what fascinated me the most about him.

Yes the boy had soon become my personal and enjoyable fixation. That's why I had started wanting him for myself. I wanted him to belong to me and not my advisory. I had even grown jealous of that dragon for having him as his Signer. It didn't settle well with me at all. I knew I could teach him much more than that dragon could. I knew I could make him stronger. I knew I could also give him those special bonds that he secretly desired but knew he couldn't have. I knew I could give him so much more than anyone could and I wanted to give all I could to him. And when I had realized just how deep my obsession was of him, I knew I had to have him.

Though the question at that time for me was how. How could I make him mine? I was still a small fragment of my former self; however I had managed to grow in strength over time. Not nearly as I used to be but enough to where I could do something. Again the question was what the something that I could do was. Going to him directly would've indeed been foolish and suicidal. The thought of using the older female Signer to get close to him had crossed my mind. I had noticed her increase of feelings for him and even though his was not as transparent, there were a few indications from him as well. I did have enough power to merge myself with her after all. And there wouldn't have been anything anyone; even that dragon could do about it. Yet I figured that wouldn't have worked either He would notice something was wrong with the girl and would be more cautious around her/me instead of closer. Nonetheless, I did not stop myself from trying to come up with various solutions to my problem. In fact the more I contemplated, the more determined I had became to find a way to get him.

It wasn't until a very interesting incident that had happened that I had gotten my answer. A time traveler duelist had appeared to capture the boy's Signer Dragon and slipped through the cracks of time that was created. It had certainly sparked my interest since there were very few incidents of time travel that ever occurred. I had also wanted to see how the Signer would deal with this peculiar situation. I had enough power to tag along with him without any detection and I certainly hadn't been disappointed. Yet when the little adventure was over, inspiration had finally struck me. Time alteration had been my answer.

I had realized that I could use this opportunity to change the current course of history. Even though the time traveler had been defeated, it still took a while for the time stream to be repaired. The gaps in the time stream had not been completely restored just yet, which meant that I still had the chance to change the timeline. As long as gaps exist in the time stream, it could be changed, but once they were gone the chance for change was nearly impossible. I knew it had been a risky idea though. The time stream was so complex that not even I nor other powerful beings could fully understand it. That was why we tried to avoid tampering with it as much as possible. Nevertheless, the dragon had acceptable reasons to go through it. Not only because someone messed with its Signer but because the time slips that the time traveler created needed to be fixed. My reasons for wanting to interfere with it were just as important…to me.

So as soon as I built up enough power, I used one of the time slips that remained and entered the time stream. I knew I had to be quick about it or else I would be found out. The trouble for me was that I hadn't had a particular destination in mind. I had been simply quickly skimming though past events until I could find the perfect opening to intervene. I went through the most recent events to latest. I had thought about stopping at the point when the Signer with the Wing Mark had taken two of the boy's most prized possessions. The sting of betrayal had been fresh and without his Signer Dragon close to him, there was a small hole in his heart. Unfortunately it wouldn't have been enough to convert him. Besides, he still had those other friends of his to hold on to and he would not have been easy to deceive at that time of his maturity. Thus I had to go back further.

That's when I found the perfect moment. The time when he was still learning about the world. The time when his friends were only few. The time he didn't know what more to do with his life. The time when he felt that the option for a better life was impossible. Yes, that had been the perfect time. So it was now him who had been taken and locked away instead of his friend as it was meant to be. All I had done was make a small twist and the rest fell into place. After that having been done, that part of me had joined with my past self and became what I am now. Having that piece in me, I had known exactly what to do. The very first thing I had done, since I had been at full power again after the merge, was repair those gaps in time after the alteration had been made so that history couldn't be changed back. I wasn't going to let anything, especially that dragon ruin my second chance.

I had to wait almost a year for the right moment to intervene, yet the waiting had paid off. I had given him my offer of freedom and he had taken it. The one who had been my greatest enemy had now become my most loyal servant. I had finally gotten what I had wanted, he was mine. But there had been an issue that I knew I couldn't ignore. He was one who could not function without bonds. He needed them and as much as it had disappointed me, I knew the connection I had with him wasn't enough. He had needed another bond that was just as strong as ours and that's where the older female Signer had come in. Brining her to our side had been simple and hard at the same time. Her troubled life had made it easy for her to want a new one, but because she had her Signer mark for a long time it had tried to fight back. That dragon didn't want to lose another Signer this time without a fight. However the girl had had too much pain inside of her and had eventually chosen me. She had been a perfect addition to our "family" and created that bond that he had craved. I admit I had grown fond of her as well over time. Of course _he_ would always be the most important to me.

Yet the one thing that I absolutely made sure of was that that they were satisfied with our _bonds_. I would not let them have any others. The connection between the three of us was all I was willing to allow and give. The others would not be nearly as close and I'll make sure it stays that way.

Because he was finally mine and I won't ever let him go.

**A/N:**** There you go and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**By know you should know who the Unknown Voice is…right? But if you don't or you have other questions, just ask me through Review or PMs. **

**Also if you like how I did this then I'll probably do more interludes for this story in the future so let me know.**


	9. II:8 Past Vengeance and New Technique

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but this chapter took awhile. **

**Thanks Iron horse90 and Dragonman for your reviews!**

**Important Note:** I will be only providing duel stats for the duels that I make up. Duels that come from the anime will not have them because you can just watch the episode if you want to see the duel.

"Character's speaking"

_Character's thoughts_

_**King of the Underworld speaking **_(by now you should've realized who this was, right?)

**(Dueling Stats) **

**Part II: Treacherous Choices**

**Chapter 8**

**A Past Vengeance and A New Technique**

Jin, Tenpei, Yanagi, Rua, Ruka, and I had just entered an underground tunnel to avoid the press that had been too eager to get to me after my victory over Jack.

"This is a passage that was used back when the stadium was being constructed," explained Jin as we all started walking through the tunnel.

"Huh, I had no idea," Tenpei commented with a bit of interest in his voice.

"Because no one ever uses it now. Saiga told me about it," Jin told us, though it was clearly more for me to know.

"Anyway, you're somthin' else, sonny! You actually became King!" exclaimed Yanagi, which no one else but he and Tenpei reacted excitingly to.

"It seems we're gonna have to lay low at Saiga's hideout. It'd be safer if Rua and Ruka stay with us too," Jin suddenly stated causing an uneasy tension within the group.

This made me glance down briefly at the twins. The expression on both of their faces remained passive and they had been quiet ever since the duel had ended. The others knew that this wasn't normal behavior for them, especially Rua, but they knew well not to comment on it. Rua, Ruka, and I knew that I would have to leave soon and that there was no telling when I'd be back. That's when I noticed Ruka staring at her right arm where her mark was.

"What is a Signer exactly?" she asked softly and I could see Rua's face peak up at the question as well.

Even though I could tell that the question was for me to answer, Yanagi obviously couldn't.

"Ta-da! To discuss that we turn it over to me!" he proclaimed with enthusiasm, making the twins confused and interested at the same time.

"Listen here, Ruka-chan. A Signer is-oh! Before I do that, I have to tell you about my many globetrottin' adventures!"

It was amusing to see Yanagi get so worked up over this. I had a feeling it was going to take him awhile to answer the question so I decided to tune him out when he started talking about his stories that were irrelevant to the current subject. Sometimes being around him could be bothersome, but he did know information about the Crimson Dragon and Signers. That's why I had to keep a tab on him. Anyone who knew even an ounce of the truth had to be watched.

A small smirk formed on my lips as I remembered that enjoyable experience that brought me to meet Yanagi and Jin.

**Flashback**

"Are you ready?" my witch asked me with a serious expression on her face.

I allowed a smirk to adorn my face as I turned to face her.

"My deck and I have been waiting a long time for this, we're more than ready," I told her bringing a smirk to her own lips.

She then moved closer to me and gave me a kiss before locking her eyes with mine.

"Just don't forget that I want a piece of him too. As far as I'm concerned anyone who has hurt you has hurt me as well," she stated sincerely causing me to smile while taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

"Likewise," I replied making her smile as well.

I soon had allowed myself to get captured by Sector Security and all it had taken was a single look at my criminal mark from the guards for them to arrest me. I had almost chuckled at the baffled expressions on their faces when they scanned my mark and no information showed up. But I had to keep on my grief-stricken attitude in order not to raise any suspicion. And now I was being taken back to the Facility. When I finally arrived, I couldn't help noticing the improvements on the security and the increased number of prison cells that were occupied. I was then shoved into a holding cell before one of the guards spoke.

"Takasu-sama will know what to do with an unidentifiable piece of scum like you," he replied in a disgusted way before he left.

_And that's exactly what I want._

I could already picture it. The guard would tell Takasu that some criminal showed out of nowhere with no information on him. Takasu's curiosity would be peeked and he would send the guard to get me. Then when we meet again face to face, the fun would start, and I couldn't wait. That's when I heard another's voice and realized I wasn't alone in the cell.

"Hey there sonny!" greeted an old man in a friendly way.

The way he appeared seemed a bit eccentric to me so I just did my best to ignore him for the time being. However, he apparently felt the need to stir up a conversation with me and I was tempted to get rid of him right then and there. Luckily for him the cell doors suddenly opening grabbed my attention and saved his life. I was surprised when the old man told me this meant that the recess period for prisoners had started. When I was here the first time there was no such thing. The prisoners, especially me after my near escape, were not ever allowed to leave their cells unless escorted. I had asked the old man if a recess was always permitted, knowing that the answer was no but that it was the only way I could get the answers I wanted without giving myself away. As expected, he admitted it hadn't and that it was really so the guards and chief could keep a better eye out on everyone. That made sense to me. Not everyone could be watched in separate cells all the time so it was easier to have a time when they can observe everybody at once and pick out the ones that may be the most trouble. The old man and I soon left our cell as others were doing the same, before the elderly man grabbed my attention.

"You want to know a secret?" he asked me in a hushed tone that raised my curiosity.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly as we both stopped walking temperately so he could tell me what he wanted me to know.

"The real reason why things have changed around here was because of a prisoner," he told me seriously.

"Really?" I asked, wondering how someone had changed things around here so much.

"Yep, he was the first one to attempt an escape and almost made it to," he answered, making my eyes widen slightly.

"Is there anything else?" I asked since I wanted to be sure that my assumption was correct.

"Well there is a rumor that said his cards became real which is why he's attempt had been so effective."

_So he was talking about me after all._

"And between you and me, not everyone believes that but I do," he admitted to me in an even lowered voice.

"You do?" I asked surprised that he would be someone that would believe that, then again he was kind of on the peculiar side.

"Sonny, I've traveled all over the world, heard and seen many things that would be considered impossible. There's no doubt in my mind that that happened. Besides they wouldn't have beefed up security around here if something didn't happen," he explained to me.

"Does everyone here know about that?" I had to ask, curious to know how many have heard of my incident here.

"Everyone here has heard it at least once. It gives us hope," he declared strongly.

"Hope?"

"Indeed, he may not have made it but he almost did. He proved that freedom is possible," he finished passionately, and overdramatically as well.

Despite his over the top behavior, it was still amazing to me that I actually became a legend here.

_It looks like I scared __Takasu__ more than I thought. _

That thought alone made me feel a lot better and a small smile had came to my lips.

"I think that's the first time you've smiled sonny!" he exclaimed as though me smiling was the best thing in the world.

_Don't get used to it._

The old man and I were soon pushed forward on a dueling field by a group of cell mates. I was again perplexed by the new things put in place around here. I knew for a fact that there were absolutely no dueling fields before.

"Welcome to my dueling field!" announced a muscular man with blue hair in spikes who was clearly the ringleader.

"I'm Himuro. I call the shots around here," he stated before moving in closer to us.

"Let me tell you, newbies. This center has rules for both the outside and the inside," Himuro started.

He then moved closer into my personal space as a way of intimidation, yet I kept my face emotionless.

"And I call the shots on the inside," he continued threateningly, though the old man's sudden outburst ruined it for him.

"Are you Jin Himuro, the Pro Duelist?!" he asked in enthusiasm before he continued bombarding him with his babble that only angered Himuro more.

_Not that I blame him, this old man is rather annoying._

"Geezer, the rule on the inside is that dueling me determines your rank here. By determining that, those at the bottom will be totally obedient to those on the top!"

_Yet another new thing around here._

So now there were ranks were before there was no such thing because all the guards and Takasu himself saw us all as the same kind of dirt beneath their feet. So this new ranking system was allowed in order to divide them and keep them from working together. I wanted to shake my head at how easily Takasu got them whipped. However I focused my attention back to the two squabbling men in time to hear the old man talk about him having the Hidden Treasure Deck. Like everyone else, I was surprised that he would have a deck like that. That's when Himuro turned back to face me.

"So, are you ready as well?" he asked me and I was debating whether I should lie or not.

I immediately consulted my deck to see if they wanted to battle this man. When I got their response, I agreed with them. We were here to battle only one person and that was it.

"I don't have one," I answered adding a little disappointment in my voice for good measure.

Himuro then began talking about me coming from Satellite and I had to hold myself back from responding to that. Un/Fortunately the old man stepped in between us and broke up the tension. Sooner than I knew it, Himuro and the old man were ready to duel.

"Take a gander at this sonny," he announced to me as he started showing off his cards.

The old man's very first move made me want to shake my head in pity, for the cards that is. They were truly rare and their powers were very much real but because of the man's lack of skill they were being ridiculed. The next round wasn't looking anymore promising either and that's when Himuro said it.

"Every last one of your cards is crappy! …This is a waste of time! I'm going to clear those crappy cards out of here!" he shouted as he started his turn causing a spark of anger to flow in me.

"How could anyone collect that many useless cards?" asked/mocked one of the men who were also watching this duel.

Right now I was doing everything in power to not incinerate them all on the spot. I never liked any cards being scorned, especially not now. Just seeing how humans causally neglect the cards' feelings made me boil inside.

The duel had ended quickly with Himuro as the victor and the old man on the ground trying to gather up his scattered cards from off the ground. That's when Himuro walked over to him and continued to harass him further, causing the old man to start begging down on his knees

"I wasn't trying to make a fool out'cha! I just wanted to show a duelist as great as you these cards of mine! I love all of'em! What's so wrong with that?!"

When he said that I realized he meant it. And no, there was nothing wrong about loving your cards. I loved all of mine to the fullest.

"Well, I'm not too keen on their effects, or whatever. But if feels like the mysteries of the human world shine through these cards, so I care for them an awful lot! Come on, I'm beggin' you! Please move your foot!" he exclaimed passionately, however Himuro just continued to sweep his foot over his cards.

"My precious cards cryin' in pain! Aah! You're not right!" the old man cried and I too could hear the cards painful cries loud and clear, which is why I had to stop it now.

I gripped Himuro's shoulder before allowing my leg to sweep under his, knocking him to the ground. I enjoyed seeing him down on the ground where he belonged, but this wasn't about me getting back at him. The ones who deserved that were the old man's deck.

"Lend me your deck," I told the old man, who was shocked by what I just said.

So then I lowered down to the old man while ignoring whatever Himuro was saying and took the deck out of his hands.

"I want to win with this deck," I explained to which seemed to confuse Himuro as well.

"You said you were a Pro Duelist…You'll be facing me next," I announced to him seriously as I turned back to face him.

"Sounds fun! You're going to beat me with that ludicrous deck?" he asked with a bit of taunting in his voice while getting himself off the ground, which increased my anger for him more.

"That's right. There's not one card of the many in this world that's useless!" I proclaimed strongly, knowing that that was the truth.

Each card had its usefulness; it's the duelist's fault if they didn't know how to use the card properly. And I was going to prove how true that was right now.

"Hey, Satellite punk. Can you even duel?" he asked me causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"You're about to find out," I said in a threatening way, ready to crush him in this duel.

"All that's about to happen is you being exposed and humiliated," he said back with the other guys backing him up.

"You going to be ok, sonny?" the old man asked in worry.

"Just make sure you're watching," I told him

I would show them all what the power from being one with the cards can bring. As I inserted the deck into the duel disk, I could feel the cards' need to prove their value and I would make sure to satisfy their need. Himuro and I activated our duel disks and the duel was underway.

When it was my first turn I carefully looked at my hand already seeing how I could make a good start in this duel, but I first had to keep in mind that this duel wasn't for or about me.

"Old man," I called, gaining his immediate attention.

"Dueling breathes life into cards…and breathing life into them is a duelist's duty. If cards that have been steeped on feel pain, then imparting them with joy by winning is also a duelist's duty," I explained to them, knowing how true this was first hand.

"Ore no time," I declared as I drew my first card and heard the old man say that he had that card in his hand earlier and I was going to show him soon just how to use it to.

I summoned Crystal Skull to the field despite the others' mockery and the old man's lack of confidence. When its affect activated, I immediately played the Quick Spell Curse Returner-Hitogata Doll, dealing one thousand points of damage to Himuro instead of me which shocked everyone.

"Who'd have guessed you could use Crystal Skull's curse like that?" the old man stated in wonder.

"The cards answered back. The same Crystal Skull they trashed as being useless had gained great strength by drawing from its friends," I responded while slightly turning by head in the old man's direction.

"Friends?"

"The cards you collected together here. And as long as you and the cards are all working together, infinite amount of possibilities are made," I answered him back seriously.

"Sonny, you sure are somethin'," he commented with a smile making a flash of a smirk cross my lips.

_You don't know the half of it._

My life points were now at four hundred, Himuro had Great Bull Djinn, Spider-Web Castle, and two cards face down on the field and it was my turn now. This was going to be my last draw and I knew I could win if I got the card I needed. I placed my hand on the deck as I was ready to draw.

_I have faith in all of you._

I felt them responding instantly to my call and knew that I would receive the card I needed to win. After I drew the card, I smiled as it indeed was the card I needed. With everything set on my side of the field, I activated the Magic Card Triangle-O the first card that I had drawn. And with that card victory was ours.

"You're somethin' else sonny! Bouncing back the damage you received, three thousand points even, and winning like that! That never even came to my mind!" the old man praised with astonishment.

"All I did was relay the cards' wishes," I told him which caused a huge grin on his face.

"Oh…sonny!" he exclaimed before surprising and sickening me by jumping on me and as a way of appreciation he tried to constantly smother my cheek to which I pulled enough away from his range so he couldn't.

"You winning by not engaging in battle once must mean the cards choose you," I heard Himuro said, momentarily brining my attention to him to see him walking towards us.

"That was a fine strategy. I've gotta hand it to you," he continued while finally reaching us.

To my relief the old man finally got off of me and I simply handed him back his duel disk and deck. I then turned back to face Himuro since I figured he had more to say to me and I was right.

"Didn't dawn on me that's how'd you duel…What's your name?"

I again had to debate whether to lie or not, but I realized that it really didn't matter if they knew my name. Once I was finished here I would be leaving this place for good.

"Yusei," I answered before a smile came to his face and he looked at the old man that was still beside me.

"Old man, I'm sorry for steeping on your cards earlier," he suddenly apologized to which I almost scoffed at.

_After all that he thinks a simply apology is going to cut it?_

"Don't worry, it's no problem," replied the old man with a huge smile on his face, making me want to smack my head at the quick forgiveness

_Unbelievable._

"Anyway take a look!" he exclaimed as he showed us the last four cards that I used in the duel in his hand.

"See? Looks like Crystal Skull is laughing don't it?" he commented and he was right.

All of his cards were filled with joy now and I knew I had to start letting the incident go.

_As long as the cards are fulfilled that's all that really matters._

"Sonny, you are really somethin' else!" he praised once more before Himuro added his own two cents in.

"It would be a crying shame if you get hidden in the rough like this. I sure would like to send you off to the Pro World," he stated firmly but with a smile on his face.

"Duel me again sometime?" he asked sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I looked down at his awaiting hand, not sure if I would really keep that promise. I stared at his hand for a few more seconds before coming to a decision.

"You name it," I replied while finally shaking his hand.

If he noticed my hesitation he didn't comment on it and I was grateful for that.

"Number 88!" I heard a guard call from behind.

Remembering that that was the number given to me, I turned around to see two guards with too eager expressions on their faces.

"You're being interrogated. Chief is conducting it personally. Come on," the guards commanded and I immediately left the others to follow them without any resistance.

The guards quickly reprehended me and took me on my way to Takasu. My tension was greatly building as I was coming close to the man that had made a part of my life a living nightmare. I could also sense the same growing tension coming from my deck as well, knowing that they were ready to act when it was time. I had finally been placed in front of Takasu and laid my eyes on him once again. I took quick note that he really hadn't changed at all, both outside and inside.

"Takasu-sama, we brought you Number 88 like you ordered," announced one of the guards that were still restraining me.

He glared down at me and I glared right back at him. It was obvious that he indeed remembered me. He then got a cruel smirk on his face before he got up in my face, plucked out his nose hairs and blew them directly in my face. Till this day that habit of his still absolutely repulsed me.

"So the little demon finally returns to where he belongs," Takasu declared with a smug before his glare returned tenfold.

"And this time, I'll make sure that you are dead," he threatened quietly so that I could only hear that last part.

"I highly doubt that you can," I said with a mix of truthfulness and contempt, knowing that he couldn't actually kill someone that was already dead.

"Oh?" he asked unbelievingly before turning away from me with his hands together behind his back.

"Take him to the sector where we keep our _long-term_ prisoners," commanded Takasu to the guards that were securing me.

"Right away Takasu-sama!" announced the guards as they started carrying me away.

I had been taken to a different, new, and for me never before seen part of the Facility. It was a tall and circled shaped building with a huge hollow space in the center of it. The cells were all aligned on the circle and several bridges connected one side to the other in various places over the area. It was kind of interesting that this whole place was in a blue color, which happened to be my favorite color. Whether that was a coincidence or was done on purpose to spite me, I'll never know.

"Listen up. As of today, this is going to be where you live," one of the guards told me as they were walking me along one of the bridges before they gave me a hard shove that almost knocked me off my feet.

That's when I heard a familiar laugh and looked upward to see Takasu giving me a smug look. I managed to send another glare at him before I was once again escorted by guards to my new cell.

"Get in there! This will be your new room," the guard stated while once again giving me a hard push into my cell before locking the door behind me.

I've only been in this cell for a few minutes and already my new roommate, Aoyama, was getting on my nerves with his constant talking.

_He's starting to make me wish I was back with the old man._

How ironic that when I was just thinking about the old man, it turned out that he was in the next cell. Apparently even prisoners here got a small break period and I took the chance to gather myself together. I allowed the old man to tag along since he was becoming less bearable to hang around, especially after meeting Aoyama. To my surprise we soon meant with another familiar figure.

"Himuro," I called in slight surprise from seeing him again.

"Yusei? You were transferred over here too?" he asked with a bit of shock in his own voice.

"How in Pete's sake did this happen to us? This side's the place for long-period inmates. I was supposed to do some volunteer work and get straight out of here," protested the old man with a sorrow expression on his features.

"Same goes for me," admitted Himuro gaining some irritation in his tone.

"Sonny got any idea of what's goin' on?" the old man asked me as both of their attention was now focused on me.

And I did know exactly what was going on. Takasu was trying to use them to get to me. Somehow he assumed from my earlier actions with them that they were now close to me. Though that was hardly the case. I still wasn't too keen on forgiving Himuro just yet and the old man was more of an unnecessary acquaintance. However I shouldn't be surprised that he would try anything he could to mess with me now that he felt he had me in his clutches. That's why I felt it was best to lie and say that I didn't know anything.

_The fewer who know the truth, the better._

Night time had come and all the lights had been shut done for the day. I was back in my cell wide awake, thinking about what Takasu may come up with next for me.

"Want to get out of here?" Aoyama asked, making my eyes shift over to him.

"There's not a guy around that wouldn't want to get out after being stuck in here. You got brought here after getting some crap fed to you about leaving soon…but it's all lies. This is the place where they stick outsiders to make an example out of them," he explained, even though I already knew that, maybe even more than he did.

"I was supposed to leave soon myself, but it's been a year," he said dejectedly before facing me with a smile on his face.

"If you want to get out of here, why not go with me?" he asked as he moved to the bottom bunk of the bed.

I sat up and watched in fascination as he pulled back the mat to reveal a huge hole under it.

_So that's why he had offered me the top bunk._

"Took me six months. Don't you want to check out what's up ahead too?" questioned Aoyama and I admit my curiosity was peaked.

We had walked a good distance before we stopped at where there was an opening to the outside above us.

"Look. Think we can make it to Neo Domino City topside from that well hole?" he asked mordantly, pointing at the said opening.

"But how?" I asked back, interested to know how far he was going with this.

"My friends are coming to rescue me tomorrow night," Aoyama answered.

"And what about this?" I asked while pointing to my criminal mark on my face.

"Don't worry. My friends are going to jam the alarm system through the Net. I guarantee you the markers won't respond for a good hour. It's our only way," he stated seriously.

"If the jamming gets detected, they'll have the system updated again and find out about that hole too. They've changed so much after one prisoner's attempted escape. Can you imagine how many more changes would be done around here if we got caught?" commented Aoyama, reinforcing how important playing our cards right would be.

I gave him my own severe but genuine look before speaking again.

"I guarantee you we won't get caught," I said in a way that matched my expression which put a grin on his face.

"We'll carry this out tomorrow. If we can't make it out between eight o'clock and nine, we'll never get another shot, got that?"

I gave him an affirmative nod before we began heading back to our cell. While I was following him back to our cell, I let a sly smile form on my lips. I was impressed with his plan and it was a possible one to carry out if careful. Yes, I could see how I could use this plan to help achieve my own personal agendas.

_I'll just have to make a little altercation. _

Morning was coming by slowly for me. After I had gone over in my head the necessary modifications for my plans, there wasn't anything much left for me to do. I hadn't bothered getting any sleep since I didn't need it, so I had used the time to replay how things would carry out the next day.

To say this morning was starting unpleasant was an understatement. Himuro's excruciating screams could be heard in the entire building by everyone. I clenched my teeth at how low Takasu was going with all of this. My need to crush him like the true vermin he was increased in me by the second.

"Takasu," I muttered crossly after seeing Himuro being thrown down on the ground by the guards in front of everyone.

"Himuro has committed a serious crime! Everyone will have to take responsibility for it!" he shouted.

Before anyone or I could decipher what he meant by that, he took out a small remote device and pressed a button on it. That's when I and everyone else were being shocked ruthlessly with tons of electricity flowing from the floors of our cells. Normally this kind of pain I could handle, but the sheer un-expectancy of it made it feel ten times worse. Before I knew it, my eyes were shut tightly as I was down on my hands and knees doing my best not to scream. Yet the other prisoner's yells weren't helping me much.

"Aah! Please stop!"

Even with the pain my eyes snapped open instantly when I heard the familiar voice of the old man.

"Quit it! Please stop!"

Needing to know what was going on, I struggled to stand up and head to the window sized barred opening. I was pleased with myself that I had made it to the opening despite the heavy voltage relentlessly running through my body. Unfortunately I wasn't pleased with what I saw. The old man had been brought in front of Takasu like Himuro as the guards holding him began taking his cards away from him.

"Wait! That's my treasure there! Give it back, please! Please! Please!" he begged until Takasu hit him harshly across the face, knocking down to the floor.

"I am confiscating this deck as well," Takasu announced smugly holding the old man's deck for us, mainly me, to see.

Even from here I could hear the cries from the old man's deck, begging to be returned to their owner. My monsters and I were becoming enraged by this, I knew exactly how it felt to have your cards mercilessly taken away from you and my deck also suffered from the separation as well. There was no way we would let him get away with tearing apart a duelist form their deck again.

_How dare he! He'll pay! He'll pay!_

I felt myself transforming and I didn't care.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed out causing my power to spike to the point that my aura alone made that blasted remote in Takasu's hand explode from right where I was standing.

With the remote destroyed, the electricity in the cells had finally stopped. And that's when I heard his amused laughter.

"The demon finally shows his true face," he said mockingly, making me realize what I had done.

I had let him best me by allowing my anger and pain to consume me. I was now upset with myself for giving Takasu what he wanted by letting him get to me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself down before I did anything else hasty. My monsters were consoling me, saying that they let themselves get taken over by their own rage and that they were sorry as well. I gave them my own apologizes and acceptance was meant both ways. We knew we had to be more careful when it came to our emotions because they channeled through to each other. If I was angry my deck would get angry. If they were sad I would be sad. If we felt the same emotion it would be doubled and around humans that wasn't good. A sigh escaped my mouth at this.

_Humans really can bring out the worst in anything._

When I was sure that I had completely settled down and that my features were back to normal, I locked intense stern eyes with Takasu.

"Your score is with me. So let's settle it right now," I told him seriously which put a large grin on his face.

"So the demon wants to fight?! Then let's settle the score with a duel for everyone to see! If you win, I'll overlook Himuro's crimes and yours as well! …However! What if I win?!" he asked back and I made sure that he knew I was dead serious about the next words that came out of my mouth.

"I'll be at your mercy for the rest of my life," I answered without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Very interesting. We'll duel tonight at half past eight! Got it?!" he shouted back.

"That's fine."

"Like I told you earlier; your life is mine and now you have sealed it!" he taunted, pointing his finger directly at me before finally leaving the area.

After that, Aoyama turned to me with a stressed upset look on his face.

"Yusei, why'd you go and do that?! You know that tonight…"

"Well be carried out as planned," I fished, bringing a confused expression to appear on his features.

"What?!" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"I said last night that we won't get caught and I meant it," I reminded him as I gave him a reassuring stare.

The sound of the doors unlocking gaining my attention and I decided I was going to see Himuro and the old man one more time. Right before I left my cell I turned back to Aoyama one more time.

"Just stick to the plan and I'll make sure it succeeds," I promised him before exiting the cell.

I run into the cell where Himuro and the old man had been dumped into. I knelt down by Himuro to make sure he was alright and he turned towards me with a defeated look in his eyes.

"Yusei, forgive me…That guy took away my deck too," he admitted with regret, making a spark of anger pass in me but it didn't last long.

"Yeah…What a fine mess. The pack of'em took my deck…" the old man muttered sadly before other prisoners came into the cell to check on Himuro.

Seeing that they would be fine for now, I left their cell and happened to walk into a crowd of prisoners that suddenly surrounded me.

"You're Yusei, right?" asked one of them with their arms crossed in front of their chest.

"But that's not all of who you are is it?" continued another giving me an analytical onceover.

"So who are you?" a guy asked stepping forward in front me.

I glanced around at all their faces and realized that they wanted answers. And after what just happened I can't blame them. I went over all of my options in my head and I came to a conclusion.

"I'll tell you…everything."

Exactly at eight thirty, the cell door was unlocked and the guards came for me. They walked me on the main center bridge, which had a large circle shape part in the middle of it connecting other bridges, where my duel with Takasu was about to take place. And there he was, standing boastfully on the opposite side of the circle waiting for me.

"Demon, are you ready to duel? …Oh that's right, you don't have a deck. Meaning I win by default!" clamed Takasu in a very cocky tone, obviously making fun of the fact that he had destroyed my deck and that I could never use it again.

_Well, that's what he believes._

Inside I was very eager to see the reaction on his face when I showed him that I had my deck back. As the guards were ready to re-reprehend me, I let a smirk show on my lips before I reached for my deck.

"Why would you think that I don't have my deck, _Takasu-sama_? It's right here," I proclaimed, showing my deck to him.

The only reaction from Takasu was his eyes widening slightly in surprise, yet my deck told me that they felt a spark of fear coming off of him and that was all I needed to know. Suddenly I felt something being clasped around my left arm and realized it was a duel disk. However I also noticed a metal bracelet that was connecting the duel disk to the floor with a chain. Takasu's duel disk had the same thing. Something about the chains linking to the duel disk seemed familiar to me somehow. I closed my eyes for a moment to try and sort through my thoughts to figure out way this was ringing alarms in me. Eventually something clicked in my mind and I realized that the chain attracted to the duel disk was similar to the devices I had used during my Team Satisfaction days.

_He wants to make this duel as painful as possible for me…So I'll just have to return the favor._

"Are you ready demon?!" shouted Takasu while activating his duel disk.

A smirk and the activation of my own duel disk was my answer.

"Duel!" we both screamed with our life point meters setting to four thousand.

"I'll go first," he declared, drawing five cards for his hand before drawing another card from his deck.

A grin went on his face while looking at the cards in his hand.

"I'll summon Chain Repairer **(Atk/Def/Lv: 1600/1200/4) **in attack mode!" he started as he took the card from his hand and placed it on the Monster Zone, making the said monster appear on the field.

"Then I'll place one card face down on the field," he announced, taking another card from his hand and placing it in the Spell/Trap Zone.

"Turn endo," he finished with a sly grin at me.

I kept my face emotionless while drawing my own hand.

"Ore no time!" I declared, drawing a card from my deck.

I did a quick scan of my hand and decided my move.

"Here's someone you might remember. I summon Speed Warrior **(Atk/Def/Lv: 900/300/2)** in attack mode," I said while placing the card on the proper zone before Speed Warrior appeared on the field.

Seeing the expression on Takasu's face told me that he did remember my monster and Speed Warrior definitely remembered him.

"Speed Warrior's effect activates! When first summoned onto the field it's attack points get doubled!" I explained as my monster's attack points went from nine hundred to eighteen hundred.

"Go Speed Warrior! Attack Chain Repairer! Sonic Edge!"

Speed Warrior wasted no time in destroying the monster, causing a minimal explosion that was enough to have Takasu protect his eyes from it and reduced his life points to thirty-eight hundred **(LP - Takasu/Yusei: 3800/4000)**.

This had caused a few cheers from the prisoners however, I narrowed my eyes when I saw that nothing else had happened to Takasu.

_Since he's going to play that way, I will too._

"I set three cards face down and end my turn," I replied while placing three cards from my hand into the Spell/Trap zones and Speed Warrior's attack points went back to normal.

"Watashi no time!" exclaimed Takasu, drawing his card before looking at it with a grin.

"I summon Chain Snake **(Atk/Def/Lv: 800/1200/3)** to the field!" he stated as he slammed the card down on the field.

"And with its effect, I'll equip it to your monster!" shouted Takasu before Chain Snake went for Speed Warrior and turned into a heavy chain that landed on top of Speed Warrior, bringing it down to its knees.

_Speed Warrior!_

"Now your monster looses eight hundred attack points!" he continued while Speed Warrior's attack points went from nine hundred to only one hundred, and now Chain Snakes added weight was straining my monster even more.

"Next I play the spell Dual Summon allowing me to summon an additional time this turn. And now I summon Chain Shooter **(Atk/Def/Lv: 1100/0/2)**! Go! Attack his monster!" commanded Takasu.

Chain Shooter had easily destroyed Speed Warrior decreasing my life points to three thousand **(LP - Takasu/Yusei: 3800/3000)**.

That's when I was painfully electrocuted and couldn't help screaming out because of it until it had stopped. I could hear my name being called from various people in worry and my deck too showed its concerns for me. However Takasu's booming voice interrupted everyone else's.

"The pain's not over yet demon! Chain Snake effect! When the equipped monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, the controller of the monster must send a number of cards from his deck equal to the level of the equipped monster to the Graveyard! I believe your monster's level was two!"

I let a light snarl escape my mouth as I was forced to send two cards to my Graveyard.

"Then I play the Permanent Spell Paralyze Chain! This inflicts three hundred points of damage to you whenever your cards are sent to the Graveyard through a card's effect!"

I let out another painful cry as I was shocked down to my knees and my life points lowered to twenty-seven hundred **(LP - Takasu/Yusei: 3800/2700)**.

I was panting heavily with my head lowered, trying to break through the feeling of pain. It was hard enough to the point that I could barely hear the prisoners' encouraging words.

"Turn endo," he replied with a chuckle, clearly enjoying himself.

"This is what happens to those who think they can defy me!" announced Takasu arrogantly, pointing his finger at the prisoners.

"You demon, didn't learn your lesson the first time! So I'll just have the pleasure in destroying your cards all over again!" he shouted with his finger now pointing in my direction.

Unfortunately for him, those were the words that broke the wall in me. My hands were clenched into fists and I could already feel my features changing once more along with my mark throbbing intensely from my emotions.

"I'll make sure that you will never get that chance!" I told him, now with my voice carrying its satanic edge to it before I stood up and glared at him with my now black and dark blue eyes.

"You want a demon Takasu?! Well I'll be more than happy to give you one!" I yelled with the rest of my attire altering too.

There were collective gasps and surprised statements coming from the prisoners after I had been fully transformed, but that didn't matter to me now. There was only one person that I had my entire focus on right now and to my delight, he was glairing daggers at me.

"Draw!" I stated angrily while taking a card from the top of my deck.

Seeing the card I just drew, a smirk formed on my lips.

"I summon Junk Synchron **(Atk/Def/Lv: 1300/500/3)** in attack mode," I said with my monster swiftly appearing on the field.

Junk Synchron gave me a quick look and I nodded my head in response before he turned back to our opponent with a glare.

"When Junk Synchron is successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one level two or lower monster from my Graveyard face-up in defense mode to the field! Be reborn, Speed Warrior!" I exclaimed and Speed Warrior was successfully brought back to the field.

"I tune my level two Speed Warrior and my level three Junk Synchron! Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior **(Atk/Def/Lv: 2300/1300/5)**!" I chanted and one of my favorite monsters was now on the field.

"Next I activate the Equip Spell Junk Attack and equip it to Junk Warrior!" I shouted, flipping up one of my face downs that were on the field.

"I don't think so! Trap hatsudou! Cyclone!" interrupted Takasu while flipping up his own face down.

"It allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and I choose Junk Attack!"he continued as the effect from the card sent a mini tornado at Junk Attack, destroying my card.

That's when I let a laugh out from him having destroyed the card. I could see the shocked expression that crossed his face before it turned into an amused one.

"Losing one of your cards is making you finally lose it, eh demon?" he said mockingly, but I simply ignored the comment and continued with my turn.

"I activate the Equip Spell Fighting Spirits and equip it to Junk Warrior," I announced with a smile, taking a card out of my hand and placing it in its proper zone.

"This increase the attack of the equipped monster by 300 points for each monster that you control," I explained as Junk Warrior's attack points went from twenty-three hundred to twenty-six hundred, making a look of realization display on Takasu's face.

"Next I activate my own Dual Summon!" I proclaimed as I flipped over my second face down card.

"Now I can Normal Summon one additional time this turn! So come forth, Hyper Synchron **(Atk/Def/Lv: 1600/800/4)**!" I called out and my monster emerged out onto the field.

"And thanks to you forcing me to send Level Stealer to the Graveyard earlier, I can now activate its effect," I said with a smirk, brining a sneer on Takasu's face.

"When Level Stealer is sent to the Graveyard, I can select one face-up monster on my side of the field with level five or higher to reduce the level of the selected monster by one. And I'll choose Junk Warrior," I stated before the level of Junk Warrior went from five to four.

"Then I can Special Summon Level Stealer **(Atk/Def/Lv: 600/0/1)** from my Graveyard!" I continued as Level Stealer come onto the field.

"Go Junk Warrior! Attack Chain Shooter! Scrap Fist!" I screamed and Junk Warrior gladly destroyed the monster, making a large explosion that knocked Takasu down and reduced his life points to twenty-three hundred in the process** (LP - Takasu/Yusei: 2300/2700)**.

Cheers were now coming from the onlookers when Takasu hit the ground and seeing him struggle to get back up only made my smile grow more.

"The pain's not over yet, _Takasu-sama_," I taunted, mimicking the words he said to me earlier.

"Level Stealer, direct attack!"

The prisoners were having a field day from watching Level Stealer swiftly landing its attack on Takasu that had created several wounds on his body and brought his life points down to seventeen hundred **(LP - Takasu/Yusei: 1700/2700)**.

"Hyper Synchron, it's your turn now!"

Another direct attack pummeled Takasu to the ground and now his life points were measly at one hundred points. **(LP - Takasu/Yusei: 100/2700)**.

But I wasn't done with him yet; there was one more that needed to be a part of this.

"Now I believe that it's time for you and my dragon to get reacquainted. Trap hatsudou! Emergency Tuning!" I commented in a threatening way, flipping up my last face down card which finally brought fear into Takasu's eyes.

"By releasing one Tuner Monster on my side of the field and one or more Non-Tuner monsters I get to Special Summon one Synchro Monster that fulfills the summoning requirements. So I'm releasing my now level four Junk Warrior and my level four Hyper Synchron! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon **(Atk/Def/Lv: 2500/2000/8)**!"

In a burst of blue light, Stardust was brought onto the field making everyone awe at its appearance. Stardust's attack points soon rose as it gave a vengeful roar and glared at Takasu.

"Thirty-three thousand attack points?!" he exclaimed in complete bafflement, making my smirk become larger with each passing second.

"When Hyper Synchron is used for a Synchro Summon for a Dragon-Type monster and sent to the graveyard, the Synchro monster can't be destroyed in battle and its attack power increases by eight hundred," I explained before I let my expression on my face turn menacing.

"The Synchro monster also gets removed from the game during my second Standby Phase from this turn…but you won't last that long," I replied in a dangerous way, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I told you that I won't let you destroy my cards again and I meant it," I proclaimed with my voice becoming more vicious, my dark blue eyes getting darker, and my glowing purple dragon mark pulsing with power.

"Go Stardust Dragon! Unleash your furry! Reverting Shooting Sonic!"

Stardust spread itself out and mercilessly launched its attack right into Takasu making a bloodcurdling scream come from him and his life points hit zero **(LP - Takasu/Yusei: 0/2700; Winner: Yusei)**.

After the attack, Takasu was laying completely immobile on the ground with blood spilling out from his injuries. When the duel was over, I took my deck out of the duel disk and then removed the duel disk from my arm. Yet Stardust was still there waiting for my next instructions. Seeing Stardust still on the field even with the duel over had left everyone in the entire place astonished into utter silence at the spectacle before them.

I then ran over to the comatose body of Takasu and started searching on his person for the two decks that had been taken. When the guards saw what I was doing, they were all heading towards me but one threatening growl from Stardust made them freeze in their tracks. I gave a thankful glace to Stardust before finally finding the two decks and placing them safely in my pocket. After that was done, I quickly turned towards the prisoners with a determined look.

"Use your cards now!" I told them, snapping them out of their stupor and making them take immediate action.

Soon numerous explosions followed by cell doors being blown or torn off were happening through the whole building.

_Good. _

I had been unsure if my powers alone would have been enough to allow all the prisoners to use the power of their cards. When I was sure that the majority had already left their cells, I gave the next order.

"Everyone head to my cell and use the tunnel! Get out of here as quickly as you can!"

It took some time for all of them to do this but when I knew they all were far enough away I was ready to finish this.

"Stardust! Bring this place down!" I exclaimed and Stardust gladly began shooting it's attack all around the area.

The building was now shaking from the continuing aftershocks from Stardust's attack and the walls and bridges started collapsing. Huge pieces of rubble were coming down all around and I had to move a few time to avoid getting smashed.

"Stardust that's enough! It's time to go!" I stated urgently.

Stardust immediately stopped launching his attack and came towards me before carefully using one of his claws to grab me around my waist. When I was secure enough in his hold, Stardust flapped its wings and started taking off. However that's when I realized that I had forgotten something.

"Stardust!" was all I needed to say and he instantly got my message.

Stardust made a dive back down toward the bridge I had been on moments ago. It too was collapsing and we both knew we needed to hurry. So Stardust increased its speed and just as the bridge finished collapsing, I managed to catch what we came back for. Stardust then swiftly made a u turn and headed back up towards the ceiling of the building. I felt Stardust's grip tighten around me when it had to start maneuvering around the falling debris and I was doing my best to hold tightly onto the cargo that I was carrying in my hands so I won't lose it. When we were getting closer to the ceiling, Stardust launched another attack to create a hole big enough for him to pass through. We had successfully gotten out of the Facility in just enough to watch it all crumble down to the ground. And I let out a relieved sigh at the Facility's demolition.

"Thank you Stardust," I said gratefully for all of his help, in which he gave a mandate growl in response.

Since Stardust was still high in the sky, I took the advantage to look down at the breathtaking scenery below. It was dark out, but the stars were shinning clear in the sky. The city with all its lights made it shine just as beautifully as the stars. For the first time in a long time, I was truly at peace. I savored this moment as much as I could and I realized Stardust hadn't moved from its place so that I could enjoy this a little bit longer. I thanked him once again for doing this for me before I heard a very familiar voice.

"It's seems your enjoying the view more than your victory," commented my witch in a joking manner.

I turned to face her and saw that she was too transformed completely and riding on the back of Black Rose Dragon beside me.

"Is that a crime?" I asked back humorously, bringing a sly smile to her lips.

"I suppose not. But the people down there are sure enjoying it more than you," she stated while pointing down to the huge joyful crowd of prisoners that were now looking up at me and shouting their thanks and cheers.

"So they are," I laughed out with a bit of amusement in my voice.

Yet looking among the crowd, reminded me of the three people that were missing from it. Though I certainly hadn't excepted for them to be in it since they had left out much earlier than the other prisoners.

_I'll just have to find them later._

"So, what wonderful plans do you have for that?" my witch asked me, glancing at what I was still clenching in my hands.

A smirk formed on my lips as I looked down at the unconscious form of Takasu in my hands before I turned back to face her.

"Since I've already had my fun with him, I'll let you decide," I answered causing her own smirk to display on her lips.

"He's going to be really sorry that you will let me do that," she chuckled with mischief in her eyes.

I let out my own chuckle at that.

"I know. That's why I said you could do it."

**End Flashback**

A light laugh managed to escape my mouth. Aki had not disappointed. Till this day he was still suffering in the torture that she had placed him in and there he would forever remain in his agonizing imprisonment.

I had to come out of my pleasant thoughts when we had arrived at Saiga's place and now Yanagi was finally ready to answer Ruka's question for earlier.

"It's been awhile since I've seen this, you know," he replied as he was drawing a familiar symbol on a piece of paper.

"My memory's kinda vague, but it was somethin' like this," he said as he finished the drawing and held it up for all of us to see.

It was indeed the mark of the Crimson Dragon and I admit I was slightly impressed with how accurate it was.

"According to the legend that I've heard of the People of the Stars the head, wings, hands, legs, and tail of the Crimson Dragon, each of its parts, were all broken up and sealed into people called "Signers" as birthmarks."

"Wait, the only Signers we know of so far are Yusei, Ruka, Jack, and Aki Izayoi—the four of them. But for the crimson dragon to show up like that…" Jin declared with realization show on his face.

"The fifth one might've been somewhere around there," finished Yanagi.

This was definitely getting more amusing. They were close, but certainly not close enough. However when I saw Ruka beginning to faint that had broken my amusement. I quickly managed to catch her in my arms before she could fall to the ground.

_Jack and mine duel must have token a lot out of her. _

"Ruka!" shouted Rua in worry, rushing over to me and his sister.

"I'm fine; I'm just a little tired," she said softly, brining some relief to Rua's face.

"It's no surprise. I suppose. Too many crazy things have happened over the past two days after all," responded Jin and all of us could agree on that.

It was now really late at night and I was the only one who was still awake. I took a quick look at everyone's sleeping forms and let out a sigh. I really wanted to leave now but he told me it was not time yet.

_What am I waiting for?_

I asked this in a respectful way of course since the question was more out of curiosity then impatience. However before I could receive an answer, my mark started glowing red and throbbing painfully. That's when I sensed a similar but not similar aura very close by. I immediately went to the window and looked out of it to see a guy with a purple glowing spider mark on his arm. The mark on my arm then changed from red to purple, replacing the pain with comfort and I knew I had to follow the man. Something was also telling me that I would need my deck so I quickly snapped on my duel disk and left the building to go after him. My chase after the man eventually led me to a level in an empty parking garage. I instantly felt the man behind me and swiftly turned around to face him.

"Who are you?" I asked him, knowing that the spider mark on his arm wasn't the original.

Yet instead of answering with words he activated his duel disk as a circle of purple flames surrounded us.

"This is a Duel of Darkness. There is no escape," he responded dangerously.

Once he said that I knew this duel was what I was still here for. I could feel that something very important was going to happen in this duel. So I will just have to be attentive and I told my monsters to do the same. When I got an affirmation from them, we were ready and I too activated my duel disk, letting the guy know that I had accepted the challenge.

"Duel!" we both shouted and the duel began with him taking the first turn.

He started off by summoning his Blizzard Lizard in defense mode before placing a card face down and ending his turn. I could tell he was already planning something and that I had to be careful. With my turn, I easily managed to summon Junk Warrior and sent it to attack his Blizzard Lizard. However the monster had a special effect that caused me tree hundred points of damage. I immediately felt the painful shock from the loss of life points that sent me briefly down on my knees. The pain really surprised me. I had been used to dueling where real pain was felt but this was different, more intense. This pain had coursed through every fiber of my very being, and I loved it. Yet I couldn't dwell on this long since the duel was still carrying on. So I placed two cards face down on the field and ended my turn.

"Watashi no time," he declared while drawing a card and placing it in his hand.

He then activated his face down card that was the Permanent Trap Call of the Living Dead to summon back his Blizzard Lizard in attack mode. When he had successfully summoned three Blizzard Lizards to his side of the field, I knew something big was coming.

"What are you trying to gain?" I asked seriously feeling more apprehensive about this every second.

"I release two of my Blizzard Lizards to Advance Summon the level eight Dark Tuner, Catastrogue!" he stated as the newly summoned monster appeared on the field, but only two words really caught my attention.

"Dark Tuner?" I asked in surprise, having never heard that type of monster before.

"I'm Dark Tuning my Dark Turner Dark Catastrogue to my remaining Blizzard Lizard! Dark Turner Catastrogue is a level eight and Blizzard Lizard's level is three!" he continued as the Summoning on the field was taking place.

That's when I noticed something different about this Synchro Summoning then others.

"The stars have gone dark," I stated in bewilderment at the mesmerizing spectacle happening before me.

"Yes, the light had turned dark. A Dark Synchro Summoning can summon a Synchro Monster with a level equal to the level of a Dark Tuner subtracted from the level of a non-Tuner monster," he explained to me and somehow I could grasp the concept of it instantly.

"You subtracted a level eight from a level three so…"

"A negative five monster in our world of darkness," he continued for me.

"Amazing," I muttered to myself as this new method of Synchro Summoning became more appealing to me and my monsters.

"When dark overlaps the dark, the doors to the underworld will open. To a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Freezing Fitzgerald!" he chanted as the dark stars spun around in a circle before the monster appeared on the field in a black beam of light.

_**This is what you can now obtain with your newly added power.**_

I was astonished from what he just told me. So I could actually do this. Then it all made sense to me. Why he let us kept the increase in power and why I had to stay and duel this man. It was all so I could learn about Dark Synchro Summoning.

"Dark Tuning…" was all I could say as the sheer thought of being able to Dark Synchro Summon was turning into a need in me.

I took a glance at my deck and could feel all of my cards eagerness to perform this new method as well. I then gazed at my opponent's monster and power was radiating from it in waves. It was further proven that his monster was powerful when it's effects came into play. Because of its effect I had lost both Junk and Turret Warrior and only one face down card was left on my field. But I refused to let that monster get the best of me. I knew that in order for me to become skilled at Dark Synchro Summoning, I had to beat it first.

I was thrown hard against the dark barrier by Freezing Fitzgerald's attack as that intense pain pierced me once again and my life points went down to one hundred. I slowly got back up, breathing heavily but becoming more enthralled from the pain. If this spurious Dark Signer could cause this much pain, I couldn't wait to see what my deck and I could do with this new power.

_I will win this duel!_

"I summon Nitro Synchron!" I announced after I just drew his card.

"With a Turner Monster appearing on my side of the field, I Special Summon the Bolt Hedgehog in my cemetery!" I continued as Bolt Hedgehog appeared on the field in attack mode.

"Permanent Trap, Angel Lift!"I exclaimed turning over my face down card that was still on the field.

"It Special Summons a level two or lower monster in my Cemetery! Appear now! Speed Warrior!" and Speed Warrior immediately joined the others on the field.

_It's time to end this duel! _

"I'm tuning my Nitro Synchron to my Road Runner, Speed Warrior, and Bolt Hedgehog! …Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" I chanted as my Nitro Warrior was summoned to the field.

"Nitro Synchron's effect let's me draw a card!" I stated as I drew and it was the exact card I needed.

_Nitro Warrior, let's finish this!_

He mentally agreed with me and before long we sent our opponent's life points down to zero. I let a satisfied smirk cross my face at achieving victory in this duel. I soon turned to my unconscious opponent and noticed that the spider mark was gone from his arm. I knew he would be out for a good while from that duel so I decided to walk over to where he was still laying and then bent down to look through his deck.

_His Dark Tuner and Dark Synchro Monsters are gone._

_**He has fulfilled his purpose. Now you must master the powers of Dark Synchro Summoning. **_

I placed the guy's deck back into his duel disk before taking out my own deck. I closed my eyes as I held my deck close to my heart and could clearly hear the message they were conveying to me.

"We will," I stated for both me and my deck.

That's when I finally had noticed another unfamiliar presence that had been here. I turned my head to the direction the presence was coming from and saw that it was a teenage girl who was wearing odd looking glasses. A nervous expression briefly showed on her face when she saw that I had finally noticed her, but then a bit of determination displayed on her face and she started jogging over to me.

"Who are you?" I asked her suspiciously since I wasn't sure what to make of her yet.

"I-I'm Carly, a reporter," she answered uneasily, causing me to raise my brow at her.

"Is that so?" I asked in a carefree voice while I placed my deck in its holder.

I was slightly amused when my nonchalant question had thrown her off guard. I could see that she was one of those clumsy and anxious people, and it was always fun to mess with them a little.

"Um…yes I am and…um…"

"Do you want to interview me?" I interrupted already figuring what she was trying to say.

"That would be great!" she shouted with sudden enthusiasm, which again amused me.

One minute she was very edgy, but when the chance for her to get a scoop came she was eager and the nervousness seemed to disappear.

_She must be a true reporter at heart._

I actually chuckled at this. I couldn't explain it, but being around her felt right. Maybe I was meant to form some kind of bond with her.

"Alright," I told her before a very glad expression came to her face.

"Awesome! Oh, hold on for a minute," she replied before taking out a mini microphone with a recorder attached to it.

"Ok, so speaking of this duel. What exactly happened?" she asked excitingly as she held the mike closer to me.

I contemplated on how to answer that question because explaining it without giving too much away was anything but simple. However when I had finally figured out what to say; my former opponent regained consciousness.

"Ow! What's with all these bruises?" he asked himself while painfully sitting up, causing the hood that had been over his head to slip down and reveal his face.

"Where am I anyway?" he wondered as he looked around in confusion.

"Dick! Aren't you Dick Pitt, a street duelist?" she asked the guy, now focusing her attention on him.

_So that's who he was. Not that it really mattered though._

I observed how Carly kept trying to pry information out of Dick, which only succeeded in confusing him more. It was actually quite comical to watch. Yet something just alerted my senses that were warning me of something and I knew I had to get of here now. I quickly stood up and started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I heard Carly shout, realizing that I was leaving.

Luckily or unluckily the sounds of sirens answered her for me. That's when she started panicking.

"Ah! What do we do now?!" she asked in an alarmed tone, making me stop and turn back to face her.

"If you still want that interview, follow me," I said seriously but she seemed hesitant to do that.

"But what about him?" she asked, pointing her finger back at Dick, who was quietly listening on the conversation.

"They'll have to leave him alone once they realize they can't get anything from him," I explained while giving a side glance at Dick to let him know that what I said was for him to.

Dick being a street duelist understood the truth in my words and relaxed himself a little bit, though it was clear he was still nervous about facing Security by himself. However Carly, who probably never having been arrested or having to know anything about that kind of thing still wasn't convinced.

"Yeah but…" she started but I had to interrupt her because we were running out of time.

"You can stay with him if you want or you can follow me. It's your choice," I told her with finality before leaving the parking garage for good.

Once I felt I was good enough away from the garage I decided to wait for a while to see if Carly was going to come or not. I had been waiting twenty minutes for her and figured that by now she was with Security. I sighed at this and decided it was time for me to go back to Saiga's since the sun was already coming up. I started walking again until I felt and heard a familiar person coming towards me.

"Yusei-kun, wait!" screamed Carly who was only several feet away and running towards me.

I waited for her to reach me and when she did she was bending down breathing heavily in exhaustion. When she got her breath back she leant back up with a grin on her face.

"You walk fast," she commented jokily and I let a smile form on my lips.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

The sun was now fully up by the time I arrived back at Saiga's. I opened the door and Jin noticed me right away.

"Hey. Where have you been till now, so early in the morning?" he questioned me while I walked further into the room.

"Recon," I lied easily since I wasn't planning on telling them about the night's events.

"Any luck?" asked Jin having bought my excuse.

"Not really," was all that I answered back.

After awhile, I decided to go on the computer to see if the article Carly wrote about me was up yet. It turns out that the article was indeed already on the front page and I quickly scanned over what had been written. I was pleased by what I had read and grateful that she didn't mention anything about last night's duel like I had asked.

_She really is a good reporter when she puts her mind to it._

Unfortunately for every immense article there was usually a controversy regarding it and this one was no exception. In the Daily Duel newspaper, there was an article about me being an "Alleged King." It must have been the work of that woman that Carly was talking and complaining about earlier. And from reading the article I could see that Carly's perceptions of her were dead on. My eyes narrowed at this. She was definitely one of _those_ reporters.

"Drink up," Jin said handing me a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks," I replied back before taking the cup and letting the hot liquid pour down my throat.

Even though I really didn't need to drink anything anymore, it was still very soothing to do. The heat from the tea radiated throughout my body, brining a calming feeling to wash over me. Drinking had been one of the simple gifts that I've learned to appreciate over time. Being able to indulge in diverse kinds and tastes of fluids causes the body and mind to enter a relaxed state. It was certainly one of those things humans underappreciated so much.

"Y'know sonny, Rua and Ruka thought you had left," Yanagi suddenly mentioned, reminding me that he had been in room as well.

Hearing his tone told me exactly how sad the twins must have been when they thought I had left without saying goodbye. I finished drinking up the tea and set the cup down on the table before getting up from my seat.

"I will soon. I have to return to Satellite. There's something I need to do there," I confessed to them, causing surprise on their faces since they had no idea that I was planning on leaving so quickly.

"Yusei, you're leaving now?" I heard Ruka ask in a sad voice.

When I turned to face them, I saw the sorrow-filled looks on Ruka and Rua's faces.

"Yes…I have to," I stated as gently as I could before I walked over to the two children and lowered down to their level.

I embraced them in a hug and they instantly hugged me back.

"It's up to the both of you whether I come back or not," I whispered to them making them become more tense and distressed at the same time.

It may have been a little harsh to say, but lying to them about the situation would be worse. At least this way they knew what was at stake and how important their choice really was. And once again the sound of sirens had interrupted something important. We all had quickly rushed to the window and I slid it open to see police cars and a familiar Security Officer with a blow horn down below.

"Can you hear me, you Satellite scumbag?! The city is no safe refuge for you! I'm going to haul your ass in this very second, so you'd you better get good and ready!" he yelled threateningly through the blow horn.

"Tch, talk about bad timing," bitterly commented Jin.

"Just the opposite," I rebutted causing everyone to turn to me in surprise.

I gave them my quick goodbyes and left the place. I walked down the stairs and stopped a few feet from Ushio.

"I need to speak with Goodwin anyway," I proclaimed, which made him angry.

"What was that? You Satellite scumbag…" he stated heatedly while fiercely approaching me with murder in his eyes.

He tried to make a hit at me but I easily held it off and gave him a sharp look.

"You're going to take me to him," I declared to him before letting his arm go and walking pass him.

"You punk! …This is the end of all your bluffs!" he shouted back at me, yet I simply ignored him and continued walking until I got inside the police car.

"I'm gonna teach you a decent thing or two!" he screamed while pounding the side window of the police car I had just gotten in.

However, I really wasn't in the mood for his usual frustrations towards me so I gave him one more firm look.

"Just hurry up," I said severely with an edge of warning in my voice and that certainly had finally shut him up.

**A/N: Hoped you really liked this chapter!**

**Ok, I've got to know how I did with the duel between Yusei and Takasu because that was actually the first duel that I've written. I was trying really hard to make it like how dueling is portrayed in the anime and not just you reading a simple duel. **

**I know there was very little Yusei/Aki in this chapter but don't worry, I plan on having much more in the next chapter. Speaking of relationships, how do you like the friendship with Yusei and Carly that I have started here? I thought those two interacting more would be interesting since they hardly do any in the anime. **

**And in case you're wondering, Jin, Yanagi, and Aoyama didn't witness Yusei going full Dark Signer on Takasu. Yusei made sure that Aoyama took Jin and Yanagi out of there much sooner since Jin and Yanagi were too roughed up to make a quick escape.**

**I think that at least covers the main things in this chapter. But if you still have questions just ask through review or PM and I'll do my best to answer them. **


	10. II:9 Descending into Memories

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile to update! However I hope my side story "Three Years with Yusei and Aki" helped with some of the wait. If you haven't read it yet then check it out because it has some things that you need to know about for this story.**

**Like I promised this chapter will have lots of Faithshipping in it! **

**BronzeButterfly18:** Thanks for the review and I don't think you'll be disappointed as the story progresses.

**Iron horse90:** Always love your reviews!

**MrPersonGuySomeone:** Some POV's I plan to keep secret or be revealed later on in the story. However I haven't done that yet so if you read carefully you can tell who's speaking.

**Phoenixian Stardust:** Thanks for your review and help. If I make any other mistakes in duels please let me know.

**dragonmanNET:** I enjoy your reviews! Also, I updated!

**Seeker Heart:** Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too.

**Note:** This chapter may be a little confusing because of some grammar used so please read carefully!

"Character's speaking"

_Character's thoughts_

**_King of the Underworld speaking_**

**Part II: Treacherous Choices**

**Chapter 9**

**Descending into Memories**

I gave a bored sigh as I watched what was going on inside the large ballroom from outside on one of the more secluded balconies. I rolled my eyes at the preview of the "Road of the King" movie that was currently playing on the huge projector screen inside. I quickly lost interest in what was happening inside and started fiddling with the drink in my hand, nonchalantly moving it side to side making the small olive that was in it twirl in circles inside the wine glass. Unfortunately this didn't entertain me for long either.

_Why am I here again?_

Just then the answer to my own question came from what, or better yet who, the now extensively worked up paparazzi were looking at. My lips curved up into a smile when I too laid eyes on his sudden appearance. This was the first time I've seen him in something other than his usual cloths. I licked my rose painted lips as he came more into my line of vision, admiring how sexy he looked in a tuxedo. True he was wearing a simple black tuxedo and he didn't even have on a tie, but somehow he pulled it off very nicely. However by the expression on his face, it seemed that he wasn't enjoying wearing the article of clothing nearly as much as I was. And I'm sure the constant flashes of lights from multiple cameras along with badgering questions being thrown at him wasn't helping much either. I felt sorry for my lover having to deal with all that, especially when I knew he wasn't one who enjoyed being in the spot light that much. Yet I was surprised when the morbid expression on his face turned into a smile when he saw some girl with odd glasses wearing a light blue dress among the crowd. The girl then smiled back at him and I swiftly moved my eyes from the girl to him wondering what was going on between them.

_Why is he so happy to see that girl? Who is she anyway?_

My eyes narrowed onto the girl who was now actually having a conversation with him. I tightened the hold on my glass and could hear it start to crack, but I didn't care. In fact I was getting ready to go over there and _politely_ interrupt the conversation until a hand touched my shoulder to stop me.

"There's no reason for you to go over there. She's harmless, I promise you," I heard a familiar voice say to me, which actually succeeded in calming me down.

I let a smile on my lips when I turned and saw the one person who was like a sister to me.

"It's good to see you here Misty," I said, hugging the said female in front of me.

"It's good to see you too Aki," she replied while hugging me back.

After we separated from the hug, Misty gave me an onceover before the smile on her face grew.

"You look great. I told you that that dress would look good on you," she complimented with sincerity.

"Of course it does, you picked it out for me," I lightly joked though I did mean what I said.

I really did love the dress that I was now wearing courtesy of Misty's wonderful fashion sense. It was a strapless red dress that exposed some of my breasts and most of my back. The midsection of the dress had a black lace crisscross design where my stomach was exposed through the spaces of the pattern. There were also two long side splits that showed off the shape of my legs and the black shoulder length gloves and black spaghetti strapped shoes matched with the dress perfectly. My hair was in a styled bun with my usual bangs on the side of my face and my usual emerald cross necklace was around my neck. I also had my red and white mask on so no one except those closest to me could tell who I really was.

"He loves you so much. Just as you love him," suddenly uttered Misty with a stern look on her face.

I took a side glance at where my lover and the girl were still talking and started dabbling with the necklace between my two fingers

"I know. But sometimes it's hard for me not to get protective over him. He's too important to me for me not to." I confessed to her as I clenched the necklace tightly in my hand.

"I'm sure he feels the same when it comes to you having to be around _that _man," she stated back, bringing a smile to my face.

_It's amazing how talking with Misty always makes me feel better._

"You're right I'm sure Yusei does," I said sincerely before placing my own hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"And we'll get Divine for what he has done, I promise you Misty." I told her truthfully, which made a smile come to her face as well.

"Thank you Aki," Misty replied gratefully while placing her hand gently on mine.

I let my smile grow as my way of accepting her gratitude, but then I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. Already knowing who it was, I quickly turned around to face the one person I was really here for.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked me with a grin touching his lips.

"And how did you escape from the press _your majesty_?" I asked back jokingly, causing the positive expression on his face to dampen slightly.

"Goodwin stepped in, but even I doubt the peace will last for long," he stated truthfully.

"In that case I'll leave you two alone and help keep the media away," said Misty in an assured tone.

We both thanked her and she simply nodded her head and left, leaving Yusei and I alone on the balcony.

"May I dance with you?" he abruptly asked me while sticking out his hand for me to take.

I smiled as I put my glass down on the side of the balcony rail and placed my hand in his.

"There's no music playing," I stated after he pulled me toward him.

His other hand went under my chin and brought my face closer to his.

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" he whispered with our eyes locked on the other before he planted a chasten kiss on my lips.

He spun me around and then held me close to him as our feet started moving together to our own rhythm. He had spun and dipped me a few times while we continued our dance before my back was pressed against his chest and his arms encircled me from behind. We stayed in this position for a while, simply rocking together to our own rhythm. He then surprised me when I felt his lips come in contact with my neck. I made a light moan when he started nibbling and sucking my neck while his hand started going up my leg, using the slit of the dress to his advantage. When his hand reached my thigh, he began making enticing patterns with his fingers on the area. Then his other hand held mine and lifted up my arm. My moans became louder as his sweet kisses went from my neck, to my shoulder, down to my elbow, and ended at my hand that he was holding. I closed my eyes, feeling pure bliss right at this moment. His delicate caresses and tender kisses were becoming more alluring every second.

"There you are-uh!"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the shriek that had interrupted the moment. I immediately turned to where the source of the scream came from to see that girl with the strange glasses standing several feet away from us. When the girl noticed that we were staring at her she started getting panicky as a blush came to her cheeks.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't…I mean…I…I'll be going now, bye!" she stuttered out nervously before rushing back into the ball room, leaving Yusei and I with a few moments of amused silence.

"Her name is Carly and she's a reporter," stated Yusei, bringing my attention back to him.

"And how do you know her?" I asked, curious to know that piece of information.

I saw a flare of amusement reach his eyes at my question before he spoke.

"My witch wouldn't happen to be jealous now would she?" he asked with a playful smile on his face.

I knew that he was really joking when he asked that and it certainly helped lift up my mood.

"No, just protective," I replied with a smile of my own.

It was then however, that he gained a serious expression on his face.

"I need to tell you what happened last night," he stated firmly, letting me know that what he had to say was important.

"I'm listening," I told him, giving him my undivided attention.

"Dark Synchro Summoning?" I asked after listening to everything he told me.

"Yes and it was amazing. I wish you could've seen it for yourself," he replied attentively.

"I too would've liked to see that myself," I admitted honestly, as it did sound very interesting.

_**You can.**_

We were both startled from suddenly hearing him, yet what he said quickly registered to the both of us.

_How?_

We asked as we were both curious to know how I would be able to do this.

_**With the growth of your powers, you both now have the ability to see memories.**_

I was surprised by the news. To be able to look into memories would definitely be useful to us especially now. I looked at my lover and saw the contemplating expression on his face, obviously letting the numerous possibilities form in his head.

_How do we do it?_

He asked and I found myself eager for the answer as well.

_**Enter the mind and what you need to see will be shown to you.**_

Now knowing what to do, we both placed our hands on the other's forehead before closing our eyes as our minds connected together as one.

**Mindscape**

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer on the balcony, but standing in a very familiar room. I looked around it and realized that everything was exactly like how I remembered it was.

"So this is your bedroom?" Yusei asked, which reminded me that I wasn't in the room by myself.

"It was," I stated firmly, to which Yusei nodded in understanding before deciding to explore my old room for himself.

I watched his movements throughout his little excursion and saw him admiring all the handcrafted items in the room. When his eyes landed on a particular picture that was on my bed row, I felt the next to explain it to him.

"It was taken when my parents and I took a trip to the beach for my forth birthday," I stated as I locked directly at the picture.

In the picture was a younger me that was building a sandcastle with her parents and pure enjoyment was clear on their faces. A flicker of a smile came to my lips but a frown came right afterwards.

"It was also the last time we were together as a family," I added bitterly, now glaring at the photo.

It was then that Yusei's hand grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him.

"You have a new family now," he declared sternly with a touch of tenderness that brought a smile to my lips.

"You're right, I do," I agreed before giving Yusei a kiss as thanks, which he gratefully accepted.

Unfortunately the sound of a joyous cry broke the moment. That cry sounded familiar to me and I instantly realized why. Getting an idea of what was happening; I took Yusei's hand in mine and told him to come with me. I saw curiosity spark in his eyes before he agreed to follow me. We left the room and I guided him through the hall until we reached the side banister that lead to a flight of stairs. When I gazed at the bottom of the stairs, I knew my assumption had been correct.

"Look down there," I instructed to my lover, pointing my finger down below where a particular scene was taking place.

His eyes followed the path my finger was pointing to and then surprise and realization dawned on him as well. No more needed to be said between us as we watched silently what was taking place below us.

"Thank you Papa! It's the deck I wanted!" exclaimed my younger self happily holding the gift in her hands after giving a hug to her father.

"We're so glad," her mother told her.

"I love you Papa!" my younger self shouted happily as she threw her arms around her father.

"You'll duel with me today, right?" she asked him, but her father had pulled her out of the hug causing surprise on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to go on an important job. I won't be coming back for a month," the father explained to her.

"Sir we must hurry," his assistant reminded him.

"I know," her father sighed before turning his head back to face his daughter.

"So just do what mommy tells you and…"

"No," my younger self replied with her head lowered.

"No, no…you're not fair daddy! You said you'd celebrate my birthday with me! You said that you'd duel with me! I hate you daddy!" she screamed at him with tears running down her face before she ran back up the stairs.

My love and I continued watching my younger self run up the stairs crying and passing us before entering the room we were just in moments ago. The door was slammed shut and after that the scenery around us changed.

Yusei and I were now standing in another room only this one was a little more spacious. I recognized the room right away and knew exactly what memory would be taking place. A second later, the figure of my younger self and her father engaging in a duel appeared in the room. I wasn't looking forward to watching this particular memory and was tempted to turn away from it, but the comforting squeeze of my hand from Yusei encouraged me to watch the memory.

"I activate trap. Because of Rose Flame's effect, daddy, you'll…" but the sound of a phone ringing had interrupted my younger self.

"Hello?" her father said, answering the call.

"Ah, I see. I'll be right there," he replied back, making my younger self's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm sorry Aki. I'm going to have to hurry out," he said to his daughter.

"You'll be a good Aki and wait he…"

"I...I…" the younger me stuttered as she shook her head.

"Aki?" her father called but it was quickly meet with an angry glare on his daughter's face.

"Rose Flame's kouyou hatsudou!" she shouted causing the fire from the card's effect to escalate and smash into her father, throwing him hard against the wall.

"Dear! Dear!" cried her mother, coming to her husband's side after he hit the ground from the attack.

"Aki, what did you do?" her father asked her with shock on his face.

That was when a crimson glow appeared on the girl's right arm before a red claw mark imprinted itself on her arm.

"What? What is this? What is it?" my younger self asked frantically, looking at the mark on her arm.

She had fear in her eyes as she turned back to her father.

"Papa, I'm scared! I'm scared, Papa! Papa!" she cried with fret while walking toward her father.

"Stay back Aki! What was that power? It's almost as if you're…some monster," he stated making the young me freeze in her steps.

"Dear!" his wife exclaimed in surprise, but it was too late.

"Mon…ster?" the young me stuttered as more tears streamed down their daughter's face and she started crying hysterically.

"Forgive me Aki! …I didn't mean to," her father tried to apologize to her; however the damage had already been down as the girl's cries continued on.

The scenery around the both of us quickly changed once again. This time memories of my time at Duel Academia were shown to us. My hands clenched into fists as I watched the taunts and insults from students that had been thrown at my other self, the harsh way the isolated themselves from her, and how much they used her. It took everything I had to keep watching all of this again. Then the scene that I was dreading seeing the most happened.

I watched as my fourteen year old self was running at night from Duel Academia back to her house. When she reached the house, she looked to the window and saw her parents.

"Cheers," her father said as both he and his wife toasted their glasses with happiness on their faces.

_They're laughing…Mama and Papa look happy…All because I'm not around!_

That's when her parents finally noticed that their daughter was at the window and had been watching them.

"Aki…" her father said softly, seeing the pain stricken look on his daughter's face.

Yet my other self was in too much pain to respond to him. Instead she used her powers and used the effect of a card to destroy the entire house before running away from her parents.

That had done it. I couldn't look at this anymore and turned my back to the scene. I felt the tears prick my eyes, yet I immediately shut them closed so the tears could not fall. Having these memories played in front of me reminded me of how much pain my father had caused me. I was surprised when I suddenly felt two comforting arms wrap around me, yet I gladly welcomed the hug. I buried myself in my lover's comforting embrace as a few tears managed to run down my cheeks. Unexpectedly I felt a rush of anger hit me and to my astonishment I realized that the anger wasn't mine but my lover's.

"He'll pay for hurting you. I promise you he will," he declared with such ferocity that even made chills crawl down my spine.

His hold on my quickly tightened as he pressed myself harder against his chest. This was starting to worry me greatly. I had never felt him become so angry like this. Though admittedly there was a part of me that was flattered that he felt so strongly about me that he would react this way. However, I knew I had to calm him down before something bad could happen.

"Please calm down my Shooting Dark Star," I whispered gently to him as I hugged him tighter in return, hooping that this would help defuse his anger.

I let out a sigh of relief when I felt his anger start to slowly but surely dissipate. I looked up at his face and saw that his face had transformed, but it was now returning back to his normal features. I was once again surprised at how strong his reaction had been to all of this. I never thought he would feel so strongly the way he did when he saw what my father had done to me. Yet this made a smile cross my lips as this further proved just how much he really cared for me. So I decided to give him a peck on his cheek, which I could tell had caught him off guard.

"Thank you," I simply told him, giving him one of my rare warm smiles.

Understanding what I meant, he returned the gratitude with a rare smile of his own.

"You're welcome my Black Rose Witch," he replied tenderly as his hand went up to caress my cheek.

I leaned into his touch as one of my hands went to cover his. Our eyes locked with the other's before our lips started moving closer together. Unfortunately before our lips could make contact the scene around us changed once more.

* * *

The area around us had changed again and now we were standing outside in a small yard of a cottage. I immediately recognized where we were and despite my best efforts a light smile had made its way to my lips. I could feel my witch's curious gaze and knew she was wondering about my sudden smile. I was just about to answer before the sound of the cottage door opening distracted us. As soon as I saw the familiar woman that opened the door, I couldn't help her name passing through my lips.

"Martha," I whispered softly while my eyes were glued to her form.

"So that's Martha," my witch stated to which I simply nodded my head in response.

Soon we saw several small children following Martha out of the house. It wasn't long before I spotted my young counterpart among the group of kids and apparently Aki did too.

"Yusei, I had no idea you were so cute!" she stated with a huge grin on her face causing me to blush from the comment.

"No one leave the yard! Remember I'm watching all of you!" Martha had shouted out in a strict voice, bringing our attention back to what was taking place.

After hearing Martha's warning, all the children had begun enjoying the freedom of being outside. I saw my young self quickly join two other boys before the three engaged in a game of duel monsters with old worn out cards.

"Is that Crow?" asked Aki, looking at the boy that was playing with the younger version of Jack and myself.

"Yeah, it is," I answered her as I continued watching the three children.

A bittersweet feeling grew in me while seeing this. The fun and joyful looks on the boys faces while dueling, reminded me of how close the three of us were back then. On the other hand it also reminded me of how artificial human bonds really were. Our close friendship was just as false as the rest. Feeling a supportive hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts and made me look to my witch.

"Are you alright?" she asked, having concern written on her face.

I gave her a reassuring look as I covered her hand with mine.

"It's just an illusion, nothing more," I told her seriously, knowing that she would understand what I was rally referring to.

I could tell by the expression on her face that she did indeed get what I was saying and before I knew it she had both of her arms wrapped around my neck.

"But I am not an illusion. What we have is real," she said tenderly but sternly before touching her lips with mine.

I instantly leaned into the contact of our lips as my arms wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to me. I could feel the raw passion my witch was giving off through the kiss.

_Now this is what's real._

With that in mind, I gladly returned the kiss with as much passion for her as I could. I felt how much she was enjoying the kiss and I wanted her to enjoy it even more. So I let my tongue out to lick across those luscious lips that I loved so much.

"Umm…Yusei," I heard her moan during the kiss.

This caused my lips to curve into a smirk and I was ready to make the kiss even more fun, but hearing the sound of voices had quickly grabbed our attention. We both immediately noticed that the setting had changed again and I recognized where we were right away. We were standing in the old hangout that Jack, Crow and I had stayed at in Satellite. Looking around the place, I saw Crow playing cards with children, Jack gazing aloofly at the scenery outside, and my younger self working on repairing a duel disk. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and before long the younger Kiryu showed up.

"And that's Kiryu right?" questioned Aki with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, that's him," I answered with some bitterness in my tone at seeing him.

She and I watched as the fourteen year old Jack, Crow, and my young counterpart walked over to meet Kiryu.

"Those Team Golem guys will be at Zone B tonight. We're going to march right in there and smash them in one shot!" strongly announced Kiryu.

He then produced a map of Satellite and placed on the table in front of the group.

"Before long, we'll be filling this one in black!" he stated to which the others had nodded their heads to.

"We can't escape from Satellite anyhow. In which case we have to make ourselves satisfied here! So let's satisfy ourselves by pulling off something big here in Satellite," continued Kiryu proudly before clenching his fist with purpose, bringing smiles to the other men's faces.

"Team Satisfaction! Let's go!" he shouted with excitement as the four pound there knuckles together, doing their team hand gesture.

Then the scene rapidly changed around us and we were now standing outside in one of the gang areas in Satellite. We quickly spotted Jack, Crow, Kiryu, and my other self walking down the street with unwavering looks on their faces. However they stopped walking when movement caught their attention.

"Come on out!" shouted Kiryu.

Soon numerous men in red jackets and shirts wearing pilot head gear came out from their hiding place and had the four surrounded.

"No fair! What happened to four-on-four?" complained Crow, yet this made a laugh come from Kiryu instead.

"I don't see any harm. Any less and we'd be unsatisfied!" he replied with a trilling grin on his face.

"Duel!" he soon shouted and the four speedily separated to take care of their opponents.

We watched as Crow took out a portion of the men on the street, Jack finished off another small group running along another street, Kiryu taking out the ones in the buildings, and me finishing off the ones on the roof with only the leader remaining. My eyes became focused on what was going on with my younger counterpart, knowing what was about to happen next.

"Take it you're the leader?" asked my young self, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Bastard, how dare you!" the leader said in anger.

"You were the ones that sullied the duel! I'll make you pay your just dues!" my other counterpart retorted back, throwing the locking device to attach to the leader's duel disk, but the leader just let out a laugh.

"A match is all about winning. And winning means…" he said before he pulled the cord that attached the two duel disks together forward towards him.

"Beating down your opponent!" continued the leader as he started running to the end of the roof.

"What?" my other asked in surprise as he was being dragged across the roof.

The leader then jumped off the roof and landed on another one, pulling the one he was dragging off the edge of the previous roof.

"See you in hell!" he shouted as the younger me had been pulled off the roof and was quickly trying to use the cord to bring himself closer to the other roof. Yet the leader had a smirk on his face as he took the duel disk off of his wrist.

"Later kid," the leader taunted before throwing the duel disk, leaving nothing more to keep my young self from falling down toward the ground.

My other counterpart screamed as he continued to fall and my witch had quickly grabbed a hold of my hand in anxiety. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze back, knowing that even though this was a memory she never liked seeing me in any kind of danger. Fortunately Kiryu had used the locking device to clamp around my other's wrist and stopped him from falling before he could hit the ground.

"Kiryu," he said in surprise, looking up at the said person who was literally holding his life line.

"Yusei," Kiryu responded as he struggled in pulling the cord and his friend upward.

However the railing that Kiryu was on started breaking, causing him to be brought more off the roof. At seeing this, my young self gained a look of desperation and worry on his face.

"Kiryu, stop! Let me go! If you don't you'll get dragged down with m-"

"Don't be stupid!" he shouted back making the other gaze at him in surprise.

"I would never abandon you! You're my friend!" Kiryu screamed seriously as he continued to try and pull his friend back up.

"Kiryu," the younger me muttered softly staring at Kiryu with admiration in his eyes.

It wasn't long before Crow had joined Kiryu to help pull my other up. When they finally succeeded in bringing him back up, they all were taking huge exhausted gasps of air.

"Thank you, Kiryu," my other replied appreciatively, which made Kiryu laugh in gratification.

When the leader saw that his plans had failed, he quickly tried to make an escape while the three friends had been distracted. But just as he was getting close to the door on the roof, Jack had appeared and kicked the door into the man, successfully stopping him in his tracks. Jack then gave his team a thumbs up and the three immediately returned the gesture.

The same map Kiryu had before was back in his hands except it had now been colored in black excluding one area. However that was soon taken care of when he took out a marker and colored the last white area of the map black.

"We officially dominated Satellite," stated Kiryu gleefully, holding the map with a grin on his face.

"We did it!" joyfully exclaimed Crow.

"Yeah!" agreed my younger self with the same amount of happiness.

"Of course!" proudly stated Jack.

The four then busted out laughing in pure contentment at their finally achieved goal.

"Team Satisfaction is the best!" Kiryu declared merrily while he threw the map high up in the air in celebration as the others continued to laugh in enjoyment.

I lowered my head at the happy moment the four friends were sharing together. I felt angry at how I had been so fooled into believing that they all had actually been my friends.

_It was all a lie! …Everything had been a lie!_

My body was shaking with anger and I felt the need to break something with my bare hands. However I was broken out of my anger when Aki had suddenly pulled me into the comfort of her arms. I couldn't resist closing my eyes and leaning my head on top of her breasts. I let out a calming sigh as her fingers began combing tenderly through my hair.

"I'm so sorry that I hadn't realized before now just how much these humans have hurt you," she said in remorse.

This instantly made my eyes open and look at her seriously.

"There's no need for you to apologize for anything. You have suf-"

Nevertheless, before I could continue she placed her finger across my lips to stop me from speaking.

"No, you have suffered more from humans than I. Those people had deceived you into believing they cared about you for so long that I can't imagine how much pain you felt when you learned the truth," she stated softly while caressing my cheek with her thumb.

"Aki," I whispered, amazed at the amount of passion behind her words.

She gave me a small smile before bringing my head closer to hers.

"We'll make them all pay for what they have done to you," she told me with a tone of certainty, making my lips form a smile of my own.

"Thank you my Black Rose Witch," I gratefully replied, seeing how much she truly cared about me.

"You're more than welcome my Shooting Dark Star," she said back before her lips briefly touched mine for a chastity kiss.

After the kiss was over, we soon noticed that another of my memories was about to start. We were now in another area in Satellite at night and I immediately realized what this memory would unfortunately be about.

At that moment we saw two guys being chased down by my younger self and Crow. The pursued quickly split up and the two pursuers separated as well to follow their targets. The person my other self was chasing had soon reached a dead end.

"That's far enough!" he shouted be launching the locking device onto the guy's duel disk.

"Say your prayers!" he stated before rapidly finishing off his opponent and the duel disk being destroyed.

"Crow?" he said as he turned to watch his teammate.

The other guy that Crow was chasing had suddenly tripped and fallen to the ground. Crow walked over to the fallen person and activated his duel disk. Yet when the guy turned around he was revealed to be a young boy and surprise had appeared on Crow's face. Crow then lowered his device wearing a dejected look on his face.

"Scram," Crow told the boy, which surprised him

"I told you to leave!" he shouted at the boy and the boy quickly stood up and ran away.

After the boy had left, Crow punched the brick wall angrily as my other watched with a concerned look.

"Crow…"

"This is so lame. Is dueling supposed to be this friggin' lame?" Crow frustratingly asked my young counterpart.

The sound of a painful cry interrupted them and they turned around in time to see Kiryu defeating the boy that they had just left. The boy fell down to the ground and then Kiryu stomped down hard on the boy's duel disk to break it. He then laughed as he moved his foot to hover over the boy's head.

"Never step in with a half-hearted attitude. In the Dueling World!" he declared as his foot came closer to the boy's head.

However Crow swiftly tackled Kiryu away from the boy before he could hurt him.

"Hurry and run!" Crow shouted back to the boy.

"What the…hell are you doing, Crow?" screamed Kiryu, delivering a hard punch to Crow's stomach.

"Hurry and go!" the young me said to the boy and he did just that before my other's attention went back to his two friends.

"That's enough, Crow, Kiryu!" he screamed immediately running over to them.

"Why you…" Kiryu muttered as he was about to throw a punch at Crow.

Yet he had been stopped by the gripping of his arm courtesy of Jack. At the same time my other was holding Crow back using the double nelson maneuver.

"Let go, Yusei! I can't stomach this any longer!" screamed Crow as he was released.

"Duels should be enjoyed whenever someone wants, whoever it is or wherever they're played!" he stated before looking angrily at Kiryu.

"None of us have the right to take that away—you guys or me!" he continued seriously.

"What?" Kiryu asked in surprise.

"Count me out," finished Crow as he started walking away from the group.

"Crow…" my other murmured softly while watching Crow's retreating form.

"Aren't we a team? …Hey, Crow!" Kiryu called out, but Crow ignored him and just kept walking away.

"Aren't we friends?" he yelled before Jack started leaving as well.

"Jack!" he shouted in surprise as Jack was walking away with Crow.

"Hey, Jack! Crow!" called out Kiryu, however they both continued to ignore him making Kiryu turn a frantic face at the younger me.

"Hey, Yusei, we're a team, right? We're friends, right?" he asked hysterically to which my other self nodded yes to.

_I really was a fool back then._

The scene had soon changed to the inside of a ruined building where the sunset was clear because most of the building was hardly left.

"Say what? You want to crush Security?" I heard the other me ask in shock while staring at Kiryu who was sitting down at a table.

"Yeah, I finally found Team Satisfaction's final enemy," Kiryu answered.

"Final enemy?" my younger self replied in confusion.

"Only by defeating them will our true conquest of Satellite by complete. Yusei, get Jack and Crow for me. We'll crush them-the four of us," he announced dangerously, yet this had made my other slam his fists down on the table in irritation.

"Don't you understand, Kiryu? You know this is suicide!" he stressfully screamed to his friend.

"Are you chickening out, Yusei?" challenged Kiryu making the younger me grab the front of Kiryu's shirt in anger.

"Kiryu!" he shouted as he lifted him up from his seat in a moment of annoyance before his head lowered in defeat as he let go of Kiryu.

"Kiryu, I can't be with you anymore. You'll have to do this one on your own. I'm leaving the team-you," the younger me told him before he walked away from Kiryu.

"Yusei!" Kiryu called, but just like the other two he ignored Kiryu and continued leaving.

_Kiryu won't take on Security if he's all by himself._

The younger me thought and it made me want to hit my head repeatedly on something. Instead I just let out a disgruntled sigh before I felt a supporting hand touch my shoulder. I gave a small thankful smile to my witch before the scene switched over to another one.

We were in another rundown building only this time it was dark and raining outside. That's when I spotted Kiryu sitting down on the side of the wall. He was looking over his deck before he placed it into his duel disk and activated it. At that moment Jack and Crow entered the place through the door and activating their duel disks, followed by my younger counterpart crashing inside through the window and activating his duel disk too.

"I knew it!" Kiryu screamed happily as the three grouped together.

"You guys are friends! You're Team Satisfaction!" he announced as he stood up from the ground.

"Kiryu, what's the meaning of this foolishness?" asked Jack.

"We're here too…" but Crow didn't get to finish as Kiryu laughed while coming over to them and placed a hand on Jack and my other's shoulder.

"The gang's all here!" he declared ecstatically before turning around and walking towards the open window.

"This is the definite, last duel of Team Satisfaction!" Kiryu shouted proudly to the securities down below, laughing with madness and excitement.

However the sound of duel disk being removed made Kiryu turn back around to see that the three had placed their duel disks on the table.

"Hey, what are you doing? Aren't we going to fight together?" Fight our last duel?" Kiryu exclaimed to them in outrage.

"Open your eyes, Kiryu," responded Jack.

"You don't stand a chance in hell if you go up against Security head on," Crow replied to which Kiryu didn't take well at all.

"You guys!" he seethed angrily.

"Kiryu, get out of here," my younger self told him, yet this made Kiryu laugh.

"Now, that sure as hell won't satisfy me! We can say we defeated Security and dominated Satellite for the first time! Let's play our duel, guys!" he pleaded with an desperate look on his face.

"We no longer share the same views," stated Jack.

"What did you say?" he questioned with surprise and agitation.

"Besides that, we're friends. We want to save you from Security…Kiryu," my other self said but Kiryu was too shocked by this and slowly stepped back away from them.

"How did it end up like this?" he said quietly before his eyes and fists closed in fury.

"I…with all of you-!" yet the sound an explosion going off on the building alerted their attention.

"Security is beginning their raid!" announced my young self in urgency.

"Duel to arrest him!" the security officer shouted from outside.

With that the securities launched their attack and we watched as the four swiftly let the building and ran. Knowing where to go, I quickly lead Aki and me to a nearby alley just in time to see Kiryu jump onto a security's D-Wheel and attack the rider. Kiryu's actions were making the security officer easily lose control of the D-Wheel which had sped past my young self.

"Kiryu! Stop! Kiryu!" he shouted, but it fell on death ears as the D-Wheel soon crashed into a large pile of boxes and sent the two people flying.

Kiryu appeared to be fine after the crash, but unfortunately the officer had been severely injured. Kiryu then got up from the ground and found a long piece of wood before standing over the fallen security.

"Must crush them…Must crush Security, and then, Satellite will be ours!" he shouted lifting the piece of wood in his hands and getting ready to strike down the man.

"Stop!" screamed the younger me as he quickly tackled Kiryu.

The two rolled around on the ground until my other self had managed to take the upper hand and held Kiryu down.

"Let go, Yusei! I have to crush Security! Yusei!" yelled Kiryu now in a frenzy while Jack and Crow ran up to them.

Jack and Crow had then helped reprehend Kiryu and the four immediately found another building to hide in.

"It's only a matter of time before we're found out," stated Jack who was retraining Kiryu with Crow's help.

This made my younger self stare at Kiryu who really looked unstable at this point. A determined expression then came on the younger me's face as he turned his head away from them.

"Take care of Kiryu," he told them before he left, leaving Jack and Crow in surprise.

My younger counterpart walked out of the building and into the street were several Security cars came and shown their headlights on him. Now that he had their attention, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"I am the leader of Team Satisfaction! I'm the one who attacked Security HQ! The other three are innocent! Take me in!" the younger me exclaimed strongly.

Soon the head of the Security squad got out of the car and walked over to my other self. When the security was right in front of my young self a smirk formed on his face.

"It's true that the three aside from the leader have no charges against them," he proclaimed before he suddenly painfully grabbed the younger me's hair and pulled him in close to him.

"So I'll just settle for them having to know that their leader will suffer," he stated threateningly before he abruptly punched my other in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Yusei!"

Looking were the voice was coming from, showed that Jack, Crow, and Kiryu were being reprehended by some securities.

"Jack…Crow…Kiryu," the other me muttered sadly as he looked at his three friends.

"Secure the leader!" commanded the lead security pointing toward my counterpart that was still on the ground.

A few securities rapidly went over to my younger self to pick him up from the ground and put his arms behind his back before locking cuffs around his wrists.

"Yusei no!" yelled Crow in distraught as he watched his friend being escorted to the police truck.

"Don't be foolish!" screamed a distressed Jack.

"Y-Yusei…" Kiryu managed to stutter out through his shock.

As the younger me with the securities were walking past the others, my other self gave the three a side glance.

"I must adhere to my responsibilities," he muttered softly bearing a bittersweet smile on his face before he was pushed on forward into the truck.

He caught sight of his friends' horrorstruck faces before the securities slammed the doors to the truck. The securities had soon left the area and the truck with their prisoner in it went along with them.

"They didn't deserve you or your friendship," my witch suddenly stated with conviction and resentment in her voice.

Before I could respond to her comment, more of my memories stated playing before us. Unfortunately, the ones that were being shown were ones that I had not wanted my witch to see. Nonetheless there was nothing I could do to stop it so I just continued to watch the memories of my time at the Facility play out. Watching the heavy abuse I received from the guards quickly reminded me of how much that place had really damaged me. Eventually, the memory of how my deck had been destroyed by Takasu came up. Fury one again grabbed me as I watched my deck being incinerated for the second time. The harsher treatment I had gotten form Takasu and the guards after that certainly didn't help dispel my anger either.

"I had not punished that bastard nearly enough!" I heard my witch yell in rage.

Hearing this made me momentarily forget my own anger and turn to look at her. To my surprise I saw that her face had transformed and her hands were balled into tight fists. Seeing her like this brought worry to my eyes. That's when I recognized that this exact same thing had happened to me when I saw how her father's had treated her.

_Had I looked this scary to her?_

Yes was probably the answer to that, but right now the important thing was to calm her down. Since it had worked on me, I swiftly brought Aki into my arms and strongly embraced her. I was relieved when her body became relaxed in my arms and I could feel her anger decreasing. A smile formed on my lips before a chuckle escaped my mouth.

"We really love each other don't we?" I asked with humor laced in my voice.

A chuckle had escaped her as well before she looked up at me with her normal features and a grin across her face.

"More than I think we even know ourselves," she jokingly answered back.

Even though we had been teasing, we both knew there was truth in it as well. Our moods had been lifted from this and just in time for the memory we both have been waiting for to show up.

Watching the duel between me and Dick made me feel just a excited as I had felt when I had actually dueled in it. I couldn't stop the smirk that formed on my lips when my witch made a surprised and awed gasp at seeing the Dark Synchro Summon for her first time.

"You were right Yusei. It is amazing," she stated as she continued being impressed by the power of the Dark Synchro Monster.

When the memory finally ended, Aki and I were left standing in a black endless void. That's when I suddenly felt immense amount of power surge through my body. That same adrenaline I felt during my duel with Jack came rushing back and the urge to transform came over me. Once I was fully transformed, I noticed that Aki had also done so as well.

_**Take out your decks.**_

Hearing the command, we both did as told and took out our decks. As soon as I had my deck in my hand, right away the power that was in me started seeping into my deck. I felt my deck eagerly feeding off of the power. It was changing, being filled with darkness and more power. A flash of worry went through me at the thought that my monsters' hearts wouldn't be the same after this. Yet when my deck's alteration was finished I was pleased to find that they still felt exactly the same to me as they did before. A grin touched my lips when I felt my monster's excitement at their new power. I looked to my witch once more and saw she and her deck were too delighted by the change.

_**Master your new powers and use them to fulfill your destiny. **_

His words engraved in my mind and I felt the need to use these powers to fulfill my destiny grow strongly in me.

_We will._

I truly meant what I said and knew Aki agreed with it one hundred percent.

_**Now go and cleanse this world of the humans. **_

We both nodded strongly at this before we soon left the mental plane.

**Real World**

My witch and I were now back from our mental endeavor and it seemed only a few minutes had passed. However the whole memory experience had opened my eyes to much more and my determination to succeed grew. I took a swift glance at Aki and saw the strong determination displayed on her face as well.

"Yusei, we must win this war," she said strongly while facing me with a hard resolve in her eyes.

I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders and looked at her with the same firmness in my own eyes.

"We will, I promise you Aki," I declared sternly, not losing eye contact for even a second.

A light smile came to her lips at this and that made me also smile.

"If you two are finished, I believe we have much to discuss Fudo Yusei."

Our attention went on full alert when we heard the calm yet calculating voice of Rex Goodwin coming from the balcony entrance. We both instantly turned around to face the most influential man in Neo Domino City. As usual the expression on his face was unreadable, his stature was firm, and his presence was unnerving and intimidating. I kept my expressions completely emotionless as the man's penetration gaze locked on me. I was somewhat satisfied when I saw the hint of disappointment on his face from not being able to get anything from me. However, Aki and I both stiffened when his eyes soon landed on her.

"Will you be joining us as well Izayoi Aki?" he asked causally, yet there was a slight smirk on his face as he asked this.

Her eyes narrowed while her own presence started giving off confidence and defiance.

"Yes, I will," she answered calmly, but also with an edge of sternness in her voice.

His eyes closed with a growing smirk on his face before he turned his back to us.

"Then please, follow me," he instructed as he began leaving the balcony.

Aki and I exchanged a quick look, letting the other know we had each other's back. With that she immediately lopped her arm around mine and I doing the same with hers before we both left the balcony to follow Goodwin.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done!**

**To clear some possible confusion in this chapter. When Aki was narrating her memories I used "her (past Aki's) father" instead of saying "my father" because Aki no longer sees Hideo as her father anymore. It's the same with Yusei's POV instead of saying "my friends" he said "his (past Yusei's) friends". **

**Also for the future parts of this story in regarding the Machine Emperors, I was thinking of giving them a limitation. The limitation would be that they can only absorb regular/normal Synchro Monsters. Special Synchro Monsters like Accel, Buster Mode, etc. could not be absorbed by them. Do you think I should have it that way because I personally think the Machine Emperors are already overpowered enough as it is. Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Holidays! **


	11. II:10 Confrontations and Conversations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Also for those who haven't read "Three Years with Yusei and Aki" yet I recommend that read at least the first chapter of that before you read this, you'll see why later in the chapter.**

**No name reviewer:** Thanks, that means a lot and don't worry you will see Yusei and Aki's new dark decks soon maybe even in the next chapter!

**Dragonman: **Hope you like this chapter and I need you to PM me as soon as you can.

**AangandKatarfan:** Thanks and I will defiantly keep this story going.

**Blackrosegirl:** Glad you loved it; hope you like this chapter too.

**ForeverWildfire2.0:** Thanks and yes here is the next chapter.

**Jerex:** I've got the next chapter right here for you.

**Okamoto Takeo:** I appreciate your review very much. I'm glad you found it interesting enough for you to keep reading through it. Also about the 'time', 'turn' thing I was using what they had on Janime but I decided I'll just use turn for now and I will go back and fix that mistake in the duel later. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy.

**619 sin:** Here's the more!

**Thefaithshipper:** Thanks, and as you can see I'm working on that. (:

"Character's speaking"

_Character's thoughts_

_**King of the Underworld speaking**_

Media Publications (TV, articles, books, etc.)

**Part II: Treacherous Choices**

**Chapter 10**

**Confrontations and Conversations**

I couldn't take watching this anymore. Not only was it bad enough that I had to watch the person I had to become in order to get into this city finally being exposed, but when Yusei appeared at the premiere as the new Duel King that had done it for me. In a fit of rage, I threw my fist against the vase beside me causing it to break into pieces. Blood was spilling from the cuts on my hand caused by the broken pieces of the vase, but I didn't care.

The discomfort that had shown briefly on his face at having to wear something formal, the way Yusei kept his composure in front of the media, that very rare yet warm smile that came to his lips when he saw some reporter in the crowd, the cautiousness and distrust that came over him when Goodwin had put his hand on his shoulder, and how reluctant but easily he had taken the excuse to get out of the lime light. Every way he acted was the way I'd expected him to, yet the fact that the Yusei on screen was no longer the friend I used to know, made it nearly impossible for me to look at him. After all how could I look at him after seeing what that _thing_ had turned him into. How it used the strong, loyal, and compassionate person that Yusei was and twisted him into its obedient servant. I clenched my fist even tighter at the thought and that I had failed to free him from that thing's clutches.

"Just leave me be," I suddenly told Mikage, wanting to be alone with my thoughts.

I was relieved when she respected my wishes and left the room. Now that I was by myself, I reflected on everything that I knew about the situation so far. I knew that the whole purpose of the Fortune Cup was for Godwin to gather up the five Signers, for what I don't know. According to Godwin the Signers are servants of the Crimson Dragon, for what reason or purpose I don't know either. I knew that Yusei, me, that little girl, and Izayoi are four of the five Signers, yet from my duel with Yusei it was clear that he was serving the enemy instead. This made me even angrier, realizing that the enemy was merely using Yusei as a weapon against the Crimson Dragon. If only I knew what happened to him. How he ended up in that monster's possession in the first place. Then maybe I could find a way to open his eyes and free him from its control.

I thought back over what happened during my duel with Yusei, hoping that it will lead me to some kind of clue or something that I may have missed. At the start of duel I had complete control over the field. I had been able to read Yusei's every move. I had managed to reduce his life points below a thousand in only a few turns before the Crimson Dragon showed up. Then we both were suddenly transported to some strange dimension to finish our duel by the Crimson Dragon itself. However I had noticed that Yusei hadn't seemed surprised by that, in fact he acted as if he knew it was going to happen. The more I thought about Yusei's behavior during the duel the more I realized that I had never had any control of the duel at all. Every move I had made was countered perfectly by Yusei and even though I hated to admit it, it was obvious that Yusei knew more about this whole Signer stuff that I did. That _thing_ had given Yusei all of the advantages to win the battle and I had nothing but Godwin's words.

_And then there's Izayoi._

I would have been a fool not to notice her involvement in all of this as well. I had seen the light warm smile that reached Yusei's lips and the way Yusei's eyes sparked with joy as he looked at her when she had joined him on his D-Wheel. The way Izayoi tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and how close she pressed her body on his when she sat behind him. When they had dueled against each other their feelings for each other were shown like an open book to me. Their body language, their actions, their words, had said it all. And it bothers me to no end.

If the situation was different, I would have been the first to taunt Yusei for finally getting a girl. He had never shown any interest in the opposite sex before; instead he would always be absorbed into those machines and projects of his. Crow, Kiryu, and I had teased him numerous times about it, saying that he would rather get laid by a machine than a female. Secretly we would wonder if he really did that or if he was gay since he liked spending so much time around us as well. Yet after watching Yusei and Izayoi together, I now realize that it was neither of those things. It was because Yusei craved an intimate companion so much that he used his work to distract himself from the fact that he lacked having one. He liked being with us because we were as close as companions as he could have at that time.

_Why hadn't we realized that sooner?_

I clenched my teeth in frustration at the fact that we hadn't noticed that Yusei was acting on deprivation all this time. What made it worse was that creature had known when we didn't. Knowing that Yusei secretly wanted to be with someone on that level, it must have used Izayoi to lure him in. She must have been working for the enemy from the start and helped pull Yusei into her master's clutches. After all no man could be blind enough to not notice how attractive Izayoi was. On top of that she was strong, powerful, and a legitimate enough duelist. Yet she clearly had a troubled past, and some major dependency issues. All in all she was the perfect candidate to lure someone like Yusei to her. It was all starting to make sense now. Every time she had been with Yusei, it seemed that Yusei had grown farther away from my reach. The closer I would get to him the more she pulled him farther into that creatures hold

_That dammed woman! _

I had the immediate urge to hunt down Izayoi right now and teach her exactly what happens when you mess with Jack Atlas' comrades. I instinctively reached for my duel disk that was on the table beside when, yet the pain from my sprained right arm reminded me why I was in the hospital in the first place. However I never let pain stop me before and this time was no exception. I succeeded in grabbing my duel disk and placing it in a duffle bag before rapidly getting my jacket out and put it around my shoulders to provide some cover of my hospital attire. Once I was set, I left the room, ready to leave the hospital and find Izayoi. I didn't care if I had to destroy every piece of brick of the Arcadia Movement Headquarters or plow my way through hundreds of physic duelist to get to her. Even though I don't know if defeating Izayoi would free Yusei or not, at least she will be one less obstacle to deal with in trying to get Yusei back. I was determined to battle and defeat her at all cost.

_**Do you really think that I would allow you to do that?**_

Once again hearing that voice surprised me, yet this time I was filled with too much anger to be even the slightest bit worried about its threat. I won't let it intimate me. I didn't care what it said; it wasn't going to stop me. I continued walking down the hospital hallway with purpose in my stride. That was until some clumsy nurse bumped into me and ruined it.

"Watch where you're goi…"

I cut off my sentence when I took a good look at the girl who bumped into me. I immediately recognized her as that reporter who Yusei had seemed fond of. I instantly grew suspicious of the girl in front of me. The fact that she was disguised as a nurse and managed to sneak in the hospital made me even more conscientious of her.

_Could she be working for the enemy as well?_

"Y-You're Jack Atlas!" the girl exclaimed with obvious anxiousness, that quickly brought me out of my thoughts and my attention on her.

I made a swift inspection of the girl before me and realized she was no threat to me. She was just too meek to be of any kind of danger to me so there was no need for me to waste any more time dealing with her. I began to ignore her and quickly walked around her so I could continue making my way out of the hospital. Yet as soon as I rounded the first corner I spotted one of the Securities down the hall walking towards me. However I was surprised when I immediately noticed a glowing spider mark on his right arm that glowed the same dark purple color that Yusei's had turned into during our duel. Looking more at the man, I could see the menacing and dangerous look on his face as he came closer. There was no doubt that he had to be working for the enemy and this had indeed angered me. Remembering that thing's words from just moments ago I realized that the one before me was merely sent to prevent me from getting to Izayoi.

"Stop playing with your little puppets and come face me yourself you coward!" I yelled out, but all I got was a dark chuckle from the man for a response instead.

_Fine! If I have to beat him out of my way than so be it!_

Yet that meek girl that I thought I had left behind; suddenly came right in front of me with a worried but seriously look on her face.

"Don't Jack! You can't duel against this person! Yusei-san also fought against a duelist with the same birthmark!" she exclaimed with her arms stretched out trying to block my way.

However what she said gained my attention the most.

"What? Yusei did?" I asked the girl in surprise to which she nodded.

"He won the duel but he had gotten hurt during it too," she stated with a dejected frown on her face.

My mind was reeling in confusion right now. So far nothing was making sense.

_Why would Yusei fight his own ally? Or was he truly fighting an enemy? If so does that mean there's more than one enemy to deal with? _

Unfortunately I had no answers to those questions but I possibly have someone who does.

"Are you a Signer as well?" I questioned to my opponent, hoping to get some information out of him.

He chuckled as he moved in closer and activated his duel disk.

"I am a Dark Signer. I have come for you from the bowels of the underworld, transcending five thousand years of time to rob the light," he answered, yet his response just left me with even more questions than before.

_Dark Signer? Does that mean Yusei is actually one and not a Signer like Goodwin thought? If so then…Yusei really is my enemy now. _

A flash of Yusei with Izayoi riding behind him and their glowing purple marks on their arms during our duel quickly came into my mind. This refueled my anger at the thought of possibly having to fight against my brother all because of her.

_Damn that woman!_

I was going to make her pay if it's the last thing I do and no one was going to stop me.

"You," I said addressing to the girl that was still in front of me.

"Y-Yes?" she asked timidly, almost making me reconsider what I was about to ask of her.

"You can duel, can't you?" I questioned though it probably wasn't necessary to ask since it would be unlikely that she couldn't.

_After all why else would Yusei be interested in her?_

"Well, yes I can…"

I didn't let her finish as I knew all I needed to know and took out my duel disk from the bag I was carrying.

"In that case…" I started while pulling her towards me.

"You'll be my hands! You'll hold the cards in my hand and draw for me!"

"B-But…"

"I have questions and if I have to pulverize this guy to get the answers so be it!" I told her seriously, not going to back down now.

"Now let's go. Put on my duel disk," I commanded her.

"Yes sir!" she replied meekly sliding my duel disk on my left arm.

"Let's go!" I proclaimed while activating my duel disk.

"Duel!"

"Opps, I said it too!" the girl said to herself though I just ignored her and focused on the duel.

That's when a strange circle of purple fire surrounded us, which caused a heavy wind to appear and my mark to glow bright red.

"You're glowing too!" the girl said in surprise as we both looked down at my mark.

"What is this?" I wondered out loud not knowing what was happening.

"This is the same as the duel Yusei-san fought before with that man with the spider-shaped birthmark," she answered with worry; however I didn't have time to dwell on it as my opponent was ready to start.

"Watashi No Turn," he declared while drawing his first card and our life point counters set to four thousand.

The only thing he did was summon his Warm Worm in defense mode before ending his turn. With that I announced the start of my own turn. I favored ignoring the girl's constant interruptions and carried on with my turn. I had successfully Advanced Summoned my Strong Wind Dragon to the field and ordered it to attack my opponent's Warm Worm. Yet to my shock after my monster's attack destroyed Warm Worm, it had destroyed a part of the ground as well.

"What is this?" I asked, not expecting this to happen.

"I told you that this was no normal duel! I'm not sure but this seems to be a real life-or-death duel!" the girl told me urgently making me understand the situation better now.

"There was a physical impact," I remarked to myself, realizing that the girl's words were true.

"Warm Worm was supposed to be in defense mode so why are his life points reducing?" she asked in confusion after seeing my opponent's Life Points drop to two thousand.

"Strong Wind Dragon's attack has a piercing effect on defense monsters. If its attack power is greater than their defense power, Life Points get reduced equal to the difference," I explained to her.

"Incredible! No less from the former King's deck!" she praised, nonetheless it made me angry instead.

"Don't call me king anything!" I scolded at her, which made her flinch under my glare.

But I didn't care if I was being harsh or not. It was bad enough that I was blackmailed into a title that I did not want in order to save a friend. But also to fight and lose that same title to the very friend I was trying to save only added salt to the wound. The girl tried, very poorly, to apologize but the laughter of my opponent interrupted her.

"When Warm Worm is destroyed by battle; my opponent sends three cards from their deck to the Cemetery!" he announced gleefully.

"Send them their right? Three cards…" she replied as she did just that.

After that the girl placed one card face down on the field as I instructed and then I ended my turn. My opponent played another monster in defense mode and a card had to be discarded from my deck to my Graveyard once more before ending his turn. I was beginning to figure out this guy's strategy and was thinking about my next move, yet to my annoyance she made a move on her own. I was starting to think that maybe she was trying to make me lose on purpose and that she was working for the enemy after all. However when the regretful apology came from her mouth, I could tell that she meant it. I decided to just let it go since it helped me to finally understand my opponent's strategy. Once one more card was discarded from my deck and Double Protector was summoned in defense mode I ended my turn. For this turn my opponent did more and summoned a type of monster I had never heard of before.

"Dark Tuner?" I questioned, having been surprised by this new monster's appearance.

"This could be trouble! It's the same as last time!" I heard the girl cry in warning causing me to look down at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her immediately, wanting to know what she knew about these Dark Tuners.

"I mean that…"

"I'm Dark Tuning my level eight Dark Turner Chaos-Rogue to my level four Shield Worm!" quickly interrupted my opponent before the girl could say anymore.

"Dark Tuning?" I exclaimed as I watched stunned as the usual white stars I see for a Synchro Summon turned black as the summoning was taking place.

"When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open. To a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself; Pitch-Dark Zumwalt!" he chanted as the so called monster appeared on the field with a dark aura surrounding it.

"What? A negative level four monster?" I remarked not believing what I was seeing.

"Yes the light has turned to dark. A Dark Synchro Summoning can summon a Synchro Monster with a level equal to the level of a Dark Tuner subtracted from the level of a non-Tuner monster," he explained with a delighted sneer.

"He's right! The person that Yusei-san fought Synchro Summoned the same abnormal way!" revealed the girl brining shock to my face.

So far this duel was mystifying me more instead of clearing things up. Not only that but I felt as though I was also being mocked by this so called Dark Synchro Summoning. It was almost like a vague but clear example of what happened to Yusei, how the brightness of the stars turned dark was how Yusei had been changed by the enemy's own darkness.

"First, the effect of the Chaos-Rogue in my Cemetery activates. When this card is used for a material for a Dark Synchro my opponent will send five cards from their deck to the Cemetery," my opponent proclaimed, instantly brining my attention back on the duel.

"Huh? You're taking too much!" the girl protested as she sent five more cards to my Graveyard.

"You're not making any sense! Strong Wind Dragon's attack power is higher!" she stressfully replied after he had commanded his monster to attack mine.

"No, his aim is-!"

"When Pitch-Dark Zumwalt attacks, the opposing monster's attack power becomes the same, and it sends a card from my opponent's deck for each increment of one hundred points in the original attack power and the difference," he stated making my eyes narrow at him.

"Deck destruction," I announced seriously to which the girl understood right away.

"T-Then fourteen more in the Cemetery? That leaves us with how many?" she asked frantically, turning herself around to face me.

"Nine," I answered calmly without taking my eyes off of my opponent.

"Huh? Nine?" she bellowed before sending fourteen cards to the Graveyard and brining a smirk to my opponent's face.

"My goal is to rob away the light along with your deck. Dark Dragdown!" he shouted as his monster launched its attack.

"But it's a tie!" I proclaimed wondering what he was up to now.

As the two attacks collided a strong and dangerous wind produced from the impact and to my surprise the girl had placed herself in front of me, taking the blunt of the force of the wind for me. She almost fell to the ground after taking all of that but I managed to catch her with my good arm before she hit the floor. I pressed her close to me so she wouldn't slip out of my grasp until the battle was over with neither of our monsters being destroyed.

"I'm so sorry. I just keep steeping out of line," she apologized, almost sobbing as she lowered her head.

Something cracked in me when she did this. For a moment I pictured Yusei in front of me instead of the girl. If Yusei had been in her position and was his old self, I knew he would have done the same thing she did. He would've protected me and then feel sorry about not being able to be of enough help to me. In fact, it was that trait of him always protecting others and neglecting his own needs for others that got him in all this mess in the first place. At that moment that familiar guilt surged in me as it always did when I remembered that day Yusei was arrested and taken from us all because we weren't strong enough to stop it. And now we're paying for it.

I took another glance at the girl and it dreadfully dawned on me that she was the one in Yusei's position and Yusei was now the manipulator. This girl was just another target the enemy was planning to use. Determination immediately rose inside me as I made a silent vow to myself.

_I'll protect this girl no matter what! I won't let that thing take anyone else! _

_**Should you be making promises that you may not be able to keep Jack Atlas?**_

"What's your name?" I asked the girl, refusing to let that thing break my resolve, if anything it only fueled it more.

"C-Carly," she stammered to which I simply nodded before I spoke once more.

"Let's go, Carly. It's the last draw!" I told her making her hesitate at first before she again joined my in announcing my turn and drawing the last card of the duel.

With the successful Synchro Summon of Explode Wing Dragon I knew this duel was over. With one attack from my monster the duel ended with my victory. The circle of purple flames diminished as my opponent fell down on the ground in defeat. That was when the spider mark on his arm disappeared and a small spider crawled out from his collar before itself disintegrated.

"W-Where am I?" muttered the security before passing out.

"Same as the last time. It's almost as if someone was controlling him," uttered Carly in astonishment.

_So they really are just puppets. But if these Dark Signers are just this thing's puppets than what does that make Yusei?_

_**Mine. **_

The protectiveness and possessiveness exhibited in the thing's voice causing a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach. This thing just made it clear that it really wanted to keep Yusei and that it was not planning on giving him up without a fight. Unfortunately the exhaustion from the duel finally caught up with me as my legs grew weak. Luckily Carly managed to catch and support me before I could fall.

"Take me outside now," I commanded, however with the fatigue in my voice I knew it didn't come off as strong as I would have liked it.

Nevertheless she complied with my request and now I was laying on a gurney with a cover over me while she trotted trough the crowd of nurses and reporters.

* * *

I smiled in satisfaction at another job well done. I had managed to get some more cards for the kids, outduel a security, and make a remarkable escape if I do say so myself. As I finally reached my destination, the kids quickly spotted me and ran over to greet me.

"Were you all being good?" I asked them with a smile and I was pleased to hear positive responses to my question.

"Then I've got some presents for you," I announced to them as I started digging through my bag of stolen goods.

"Ta-da!" I said excitingly while showing them all the cards I had gotten.

Some of them had concerns about taking the stolen cards from me but I had reassured them that it was alright just so long as they didn't do anything that would get them in trouble. After the kids thanked me for the cards I rolled the Black Bird over to the tent where I usually kept me D-Wheel when I'm not using it. However I was surprised to find someone standing there in the tent waiting for me.

"Hello Crow," the person said emotionlessly while staring outward indifferently, not even looking my way.

A small frown came to my face at seeing a person I used to know with such vigor and passion reduced to a hollow shell of his former self. It was truly painful to see this person this way. I was about to say something to him when the announcement on the television caught my immediate attention.

This news just in: The winner is Fudo Yusei! It's the birth of a new king!

My head swiftly turned to the television and saw the image of Yusei as the new king on the screen. I could hardly breathe as the impact of what I just heard and saw had hit me hard. I continued staring at the TV screen to make sure that I wasn't imagining it. Yet the more I started the more I knew that this wasn't an illusion and that my friend, my brother, was alive.

_Y-Yusei, he's alive…He's alive! I knew it! I knew that he couldn't have really been dead! _

Before I knew it, a huge grin spread on my face. I hadn't been happy like this in a long time. I was almost tempted to shout and jump for joy until I remembered that I wasn't alone. My eyes shifted to where the person was standing and saw the unreadable expression on his face as he stared intensively at the screen. It kind of scared me how quiet and intense he became since I couldn't tell what kind of thoughts were going through his mind right now. Not one for handling silence well, I tried to find a way to lift up the atmosphere a bit.

"Those city duelists aren't much, are they?" I stated casually, referring to the fact that Yusei was now the king.

"It means that he had to beat Jack as well," was the serious reply.

My eyes widened in remembrance, knowing that he was right. This had soon made me a little agitated though because Jack was supposed to contact us if he found Yusei.

"Unbelievable, instead of calling us up he decides to challenge Yusei instead. I swear that ego of his is going to get us all in trouble one of these days," I replied while shaking my head in disappointment.

"I doubt if it is that simple. I have a feeling it is more than that," he remarked before heading towards the exit of the tent.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked surprised that he was leaving so suddenly, especially after finding out that Yusei was truly alive.

_Seriously, I thought he would be the first one jumping for joy about this._

He stopped for a moment but didn't turn around to face me.

"I need to be alone. When Yusei returns…tell him…I'm not ready yet," he requested before making his way out of the tent to who knows where.

* * *

I was relieved to finally get out of that tuxedo and back into my regular cloths. Former wear was just not my thing. My witch had too returned to her normal attire since Goodwin already knew who she really was and that it did not make any difference anyway.

"Are you ready to _entertain_ our guest?" asked Aki who had just finished putting her hairpin back in her hair and now was turned toward me with an impish grin on her lips.

"Ready and willing," I answered her back with a smirk on my lips before I opened our bedroom door and moved to the side.

"Ladies first," I said playfully with my arms out in the direction of the open door.

She smiled at me as she started walking out of the room and I immediately followed after her, locking the door behind me. We made our way towards our living room area where we knew our guest was waiting for us. When we arrived in the living room Goodwin had his back turned to us yet we could tell that he was still observing everything that was around him including us. He then turned himself around to face as with a polite smile on his face.

"Fudo Yusei, Izayoi Aki, I'm honored that you invited me into your home," he greeted while bowing his head to us with one hand in front of his chest.

_So, he wants to play the civil game, huh. Then fine we'll play. _

"On the contrary the honor is ours. It's not every day that the Director himself gets to be in our home," I greeted back with a gracious smile of my own.

My witch was quick to catch on to the game as well.

"Please have a seat Director," she offered with a warm smile coming to her lips.

"Thank you," he said kindly before seating himself on the recliner and making himself comfortable.

"Would you like some tea before we begin?" courteously asked Aki, keeping that same smile on her face.

"Yes please," he answered causally before she nodded and turned towards me.

"Yusei?" she asked me as well.

"Yes, I would love some Aki," I replied gratefully sending her a friendly smile of my own.

"Very well then, I'll get it started. Just don't begin without me," declared Aki to which Goodwin gave a reassured look.

"I wouldn't dare, I would rather talk to the both of you together," stated Goodwin honestly, we both understanding exactly what he was really getting at.

"Of course, I will only be a moment," she responded cordially.

Yet before she left the room she surprised me by swiftly planting her lips on mine. It didn't take me long to figure out what my witch's motive for the kiss was and I gladly joined in on it as I pulled her close to me and deepened the kiss. We broke the kiss off shortly though, knowing that that was enough and then Aki soon headed for the kitchen leaving Goodwin and I by ourselves. I decided to take a seat on the couch that was just straight across from the recliner positioning me right in front of Goodwin. I was hoping that there would be peace between us until Aki came back but I should've known that Goodwin had to try and say something while we were alone.

"You are very lucky to have a woman like her by your side. I do hope nothing bad happens to her or you for that matter. I'm sure it would be devastating for either of you if the other was hurt," he said calmly; however I still knew a threat when I heard one.

"I would have to disagree with you on that Director. Aki and I are tough and so is our bond if anything that circumstance would only make us stronger and more willing to fight for each other," I told him with a light smile.

"I see, that is good to know," he simply replied.

It wasn't long after that that Aki returned back into the living room.

"The tea will be ready shortly, in the meantime why don't we chat a bit until it is ready," she announced before she sat down closely beside me on the couch.

"So director what did you want to talk with us about?" she asked as she made herself more comfortable on the couch and crossed her legs in a ladylike manor.

This almost made me chuckle at watching how well my witch was performing right now. Nonetheless I kept myself in check since Goodwin was here and I refused to expose any weakness in front of him. Seeing that he was ready to speak, our attention focused completely on him as we prepared ourselves for whatever he threw at us.

"First, I would like to congratulate both of you on a fine performance in the Fortune Cup. I was greatly impressed with your skills," he proclaimed honestly causing a small smirk to cross my lips.

"Trust me Director, you haven't seen anything yet," I replied confidently.

"Then I look forward to seeing what you both are truly capably of. Until then I would like to let you know that there is still a matter of both of your crimes against Security that must be dealt with before anything else," he announced professionally causing a serious expression on my face.

"What crimes exactly?" I asked curiously even though we all knew exactly what he was referring too.

Goodwin reached inside his jacket and pulled out an item I immediately recognized. It was one of those metal pen-like portable computers that were commonly used by Security, most containing criminal and restricted information on them. He quickly activated the device and the transparent screen appeared before him as he started reading out loud what was on it.

ID Number: G2MA2-88

Name: Fudo Yusei

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 176cm

Weight: 61kg

Blood Type: AB

Date of Birth: May 24th

Birthplace: Neo Domino City

Occupation: Former leader of Team Satisfaction

Charges: Bombing of a security building, destruction of the Facility, theft from various mechanic, pharmacy, clothing, and grocery stores. 

ID Number: RN-20308241

Name: Izayoi Aki

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 168cm

Weight: 49kg

Blood Type: B

Date of Birth: August 26th

Birthplace: Neo Domino City

Occupation: Member of Arcadia Movement

Charges: Destruction of the Facility, theft from various mechanic, pharmacy, clothing, and grocery stores. 

I did my best to keep the expression on my face as calm as possible despite how unnerved I was at how much information he really had on us. Heck I didn't even know some of the things he had mentioned and I'm sure my witch felt the same way. Yet despite that I had to stay focused on the main task at hand.

"I will admit that bombing the building was not my most proud moment, however I don't see how you can blame us for the other offenses that you mentioned," I pointed out causally wanting to find out how much Goodwin really had on us.

Goodwin kept his eyes on the screen as though he didn't hear me and started typing something on the screen. A new image quickly came up on the screen and he handed me the device so I could take a look at it. As soon as I saw the picture my eyes widened in shock from what I saw. Aki must have noticed this because she moved in closer to me to get a look at the picture herself. A soft gasp escaped her lips as I felt her body become tense beside me.

"Tell me, do the dragons in the picture look familiar to either of you?" asked Goodwin with an almost amused gleam in his eyes.

I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from saying something very colorful at him. I glanced at the picture again trying to figure out what to say. The picture had been taken some distance away yet Stardust and Black Rose's forms could still be shown clearly in the night sky directly above the demolished Facility. And if someone looked at it closely, they could see the outline of a human figure riding on the back of Black Rose Dragon and another figure enclosed in Stardust Dragon's hand. I mentally sighed at this, knowing that he had enough to prove my involvement in the destruction of the Facility. After all; it wasn't like Stardust and Black Rose were common cards, and the known fact that Aki was a physic duelist wouldn't help either.

"The thief charges?" I asked, looking back at Goodwin wondering if he could prove that as well.

"If you would click on the arrow to the top left corner of the screen there are more pictures to be seen," he stated confidently causing me to frown knowing that he indeed had more.

I did as he instructed and as he said more pictures were displayed on the screen. Unfortunately these pictures were more close ranged allowing mine and Aki's forms to be easily recognizable.

"All of these pictures had been captured by several cameras nearby the targeted locations. It was quite fortunate that the possibility of other surrounding security had been overlooked. Wouldn't you both agree?" Goodwin remarked with a hint of complacency that was present in his voice.

At that moment I felt disappointment in myself for not making sure that we were more careful in our illegal activities. I then felt the reassuring and supportive emotions my witch was sending me through our bond which succeeded in lifting up my spirits. I sent my gratitude to her through our link before I finally decided to respond to this predicament.

"And knowing all of this you still let us participate in the Fortune Cup?" I questioned him while turning off the device and gave it back to Goodwin.

A firm expression appeared on Goodwin's face as he set his intensive stare on the both of us.

"We all know that there are much more important matters to be dealt with than the violations of the law," he answered severely, letting us know that the real conversation was about to begin.

"I think it's time that I get the tea. It should be ready by now," declared Aki in a stern but calm tone as she rose up from the couch and hastily left the room.

Once again I was left alone with Goodwin and it was clear that you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Though this time no words were exchanged, just incriminating stares. It didn't take long at all for Aki to come back carrying the cups of tea on a tray in her hands. She set the tray down on the table before carefully taking one of the cups in her hands.

"Here's your tea Director. However, I would advise you to take caution when drinking it. After all the tea is still very hot and can easily burn you if you are not careful," she advised him with a smile as she handed him the cup of tea.

I almost grinned at my witch's subtle warning for Goodwin. It was no surprise that he also understood the meaning behind her words as he let a smile come to his lips while taking the cup from her and into his own hands.

"Thank you Aki, I appreciate the advice though it was not necessary. I have plenty experience in knowing how to appropriately drink tea," he remarked nonchalantly, yet my witch let out a small laugh in response.

"That may be true Director, but you have never tasted tea like ours before. It's a very special kind and very hard to get too, so I hope you will still consider my advice on drinking it," Aki said positively before taking another cup from the tray and handing it to me.

As I took the cup I gave a satisfied grin to tell her that I was enjoying her amazing performance. She returned my smile with her own before she got her own cup of tea in her hands and sat back down on her spot on the couch. We all had quietly took several sips of our tea to satisfy our taste but soon Goodwin set his cup down on the table meaning he was ready to get down to business.

"The war between Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Gods is drawing near. I am curious to know which side you both are on," he stated firmly clearly wanting an answer to his question.

I exchanged a quick glance with Aki before I decided on what to say to that.

"We are on our own side," I told him with assurance causing the start of a frown to form on his face.

"Do you truly believe that you can fight your destinies? You both bare the mark of the Crimson Dragon therefore the side you are on has already been chosen for you," he strictly proclaimed as though he was talking to disobedient children.

Aki took a quick sip of her tea before she responded.

"Director, Yusei and I make our own destinies. What we decide to do about this war is up to us."

"After all Director you do not have to be involved in this war since you bare no mark yet you choose to become involved. So who's to say it cannot go the other way around," I added before taking another sip of tea of my own tea, waiting to see how Goodwin would answer.

"That may be true, however I am aware enough of the situation to know that if the Earthbound Gods win then there will be no hopeful future for anyone, including you both and myself," replied Goodwin in a matter of fact tone, but my witch was swift with her comeback.

"Then that should give us more reason to enjoy our lives as much as possible while we can."

"It does seem like such a waste to spend your whole life worried about an outcome of a war when there's still the possibility of losing no matter how much you're prepared for it," giving my own input on the topic.

By the momentary glare that flashed on Goodwin's face it was clear that he knew that I had really been referring to him with my statement. This made me grin inside, knowing that I had gotten a reaction out of him. Of course we weren't finished toying with him just yet.

Aki then set her cup down on the table before she opened her mouth to say more.

"Tell me something Director, do you enjoy your work? Are you pleased with your life, what you've become, and who you are?" she questioned Goodwin giving him a piercing look.

"I have responsibilities that need to be addressed, ones that only I am capable of handling. How I feel is irrelevant to what I must and am required to do," he clarified for us.

However I wasn't buying nor accepting that answer at all and I was ready to let him know just that. I placed my own cup on the table before giving Goodwin a fierce look of my own.

"Director, I haven't had an easy life, which you proved that you already know. I've had to take a lot of responsibility at a young age because of where I grew up. Yet despite all that weight on my shoulders I never fooled myself into believing that emotions didn't matter. I cherished the bonds I had, cared for them and those bonds was what helped me to carry out what I needed to do," I began before pausing to take a compassionate glance at my witch to which she graciously returned.

"Now I have gained a very special bond with Aki that I cherish greatly. Our bond is what helps us do what we need to do. It's the very drive of our souls. Don't fool yourself into believing you're involved in this because it's the right thing to do. I can tell that whoever your drive is Director they are very important to you. You should try and remember that for yourself," I finished with as much honesty in my voice as possible.

There was a moment of silence after I had finished my little speech and I wondered if my words really had any effect on him or if he was just trying to counteract them. It apparently was the later because an amused smile soon graced his lips.

"You are just like your father Yusei. He used to say such similar things as well," he causally remarked.

Despite myself, I couldn't keep my eyes from opening in surprise at the mention of my father. I really should have expected that he would mention my father to me at least once, but it still had taken me off guard. Unfortunately that's the reaction Goodwin had wanted as I saw his smile rise a bit more before his face became serious again.

"Nevertheless, whether you want to or not you are a part of this war. If either of you don't face the Earthbound Gods first they will come find you instead. They will not rest until _all_ of the Signers are gone," warned Goodwin in a sever tone.

"We'll take our chances," quickly retorted Aki keeping her firm glare on Goodwin.

However Goodwin activated his portable computer once again and pressed a few more things on the screen before he spoke.

"As I mentioned earlier there is still the matter of your crimes that needs to be dealt with," he stated professionally while keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him.

"Izayoi Aki, because you are under the fortification of the Arcadia Movement I cannot give you penalty until I meet with the head of the Movement. However, Fudo Yusei you are under no such protection. Therefore you will be sentenced to return back to Satellite immediately and if you refuse you will risk receiving a heavier penalty," announced Goodwin making my witch and I glare even harder at him.

"I believe it's time for you to leave Director," I declared firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Indeed it is," he agreed while turning off his device and standing up from the chair.

"I'll walk you out," Aki replied as she stood up on her own two feet, eagerly waiting to get Goodwin out of our home.

"Very well then," he said before turning his full attention on me.

"I expect you to meet me at the bridge in an hour to be taken back to Satellite or I will have to retrieve you myself," he proclaimed strictly to which my expression hardened even more.

"Goodbye Director," I said as I too stood up from my seat.

Aki then hastily escorted him to the front door and I following only a few feet behind them. Aki unlocked the door before opening it to allow Goodwin to leave. He made his way to the open door yet he stopped momentarily to turn his face back towards us.

"Thank you for the tea. I found it to be very gratifying," was his last words before he finally exited our home.

Aki immediately locked the door once more before she turned around to face me with a sly grin on her face. Seeing her grin brought my own smirk to surface as I knew at that moment we were both thinking the same thing.

_Way too easy._

**A/N: How'd you guys enjoyed the chapter? **

**I had a lot of fun doing the conversation between Goodwin, Aki, and Yusei. Also in case you're wondering I just made up all of the information for Yusei and Aki's profiles except for their ages, birthplace, and Yusei ID# (which is the number they gave him in the Facility in the anime). Well that's all for now, until next chapter! **


	12. II:11 Yusei's Return and Crow's Concern

**A/N: Glad to finally get this chapter done! Just so you know this chapter will be switching from only Yusei's and Crow's POV so you won't be confused. Also big thanks to Dragonman for his help with all the new dark decks for this story! And thanks guys for all your reviews!**

"Character's speaking"

_Character's thoughts_

_**King of the Underworld speaking**_

Media Publications (TV, articles, books, computers, etc.)

**Made Up Cards**

**Part II: Treacherous Choices**

**Chapter 11**

**Yusei's Return and Crow's Concern**

Aki and I had just finished practicing together with our new decks and we both had been very pleased with the results. It turned out that the only changes done to our decks were our cards' appearances and their effects. The playing style of our decks were relatively the same with some tweaks here and there which made it a lot easier for us to adapt in using them. We were both now ready and eager to show what our new decks were capable of.

"I believe this hour was well spent, don't you agree Yusei?" stated Aki, looking at me with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, it was very well spent Aki," I agreed as a pleased smile came across my lips.

Aki soon gained a grin on her face before coming over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her lips immediately came in contact with mine for a few moments before her lips pulled themselves away.

"I wanted to give you a little luck before you go," Aki remarked with tenderness in her voice.

My smile grew as my arms circled her waist and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"As long as I have you, my deck, and our King by my side I don't need any luck," I answered sincerely before capturing her lips with mine for another kiss.

I felt her kiss back right away and before long the kiss between us became more heated. Right then and there I wanted to fondle my witch profoundly; however I knew it was not the time for that and that it was time for me to leave. I carefully broke off from the kiss and let a serious expression appear on my features.

"I have to go now," I told her before taking her hands in mine and placing a chaste kiss on them.

"Please be careful my Black Rose Witch."

"And you as well my Shooting Dark Star," she replied back after giving me a peck on my cheek.

We shared one more kiss before I left our home to go back to my old one.

When I finally arrived at the unfinished bridge Goodwin was already standing there waiting for me. My eyes immediately hardened and my face grew solid as a rock, knowing that I couldn't risk showing anything to this man.

"So you have finally arrived. I was beginning to think that I would have to come get you myself," Goodwin greeted to me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Let's get this over with," I stated firmly, letting him know that I wasn't in the mood for any games right now.

"Very well then," he replied calmly with that smirk still spread on his lips.

It was then that I saw a helicopter rapidly approaching us from a distance. As the helicopter came within a close enough range, the hatch opened to reveal my red D-Wheel already aboard it. Apparently this would be my transportation back to Satellite.

"You cannot escape destiny Fudo Yusei. Whether you like it or not your role will be played in it. I guarantee you that," proclaimed Goodwin in such an assured tone that there was no doubt that what he just said was indeed a warning.

I chose to not respond to that and instead decided to focus my attention on the task ahead of me. I quickly observed the distance of the helicopter and the wind shear it was producing to mentally prepare myself for the feat I was about to make. Now ready, I took a small breath before sprinting toward the edge of the bridge. Reaching the edge I swiftly bent my legs and then propelled myself up from the ground. The momentum and projection of my jump was perfect as I was able to land successfully on the surface of the open hatch. Knowing that the wind and gravity were against me, I hastily climbed up the hatch into the helicopter. Once I was inside I immediately went over to my D-Wheel. I put on my helmet before taking my seat on my D-Wheel and then I placed my deck in its proper place. The hatch of the helicopter soon closed and I was now being taken back to the place where it all began.

_I hope you'll be happy Kiryu. I'm about to give you what you wanted…Team Satisfaction's last duel._

* * *

I shook my head in amusement as I watched a red D-Wheel fall out of a helicopter and land perfectly on solid ground.

_Got to give it to Yusei. He sure knows how to make an entrance._

A small smile made its way on my face as I watched the person on the D-Wheel gathering his bearings back after that landing. I figured now was as good as time as any to make my presence known to him.

"Welcome back!" I yelled to make sure he would hear me.

That did the trick as his head turned in my direction. Yet when he looked at me I could've sworn a look of surprise and distaste came on his features before his face became passive. Then again I was a distance away and could've misinterpreted the reaction out of my own guilt. Seeing that he was getting off his D-Wheel I shook those thoughts away and slid down the large pile of garbage and stopped only a few feet away from him. Now that I saw him up close something in me broke at that moment and before I realized what I was doing, I ran over to him and embraced him in a hug and words stated spilling out of my mouth.

"Yusei, you're really here! You're alive!" I exclaimed joyfully.

It was only when I noticed that Yusei's body had become stiff and unresponsive that I came back to my senses and hastily stopped hugging him. This time I was sure there had been a look of shock on his face before it returned to its normal features.

"Uh sorry about that Yusei. It's just…seeing you…"

He stopped my jabbering with a raise of his hand before speaking.

"It's ok Crow, I get it. The hug was just…unexpected," he answered making me rub the back of my head in anxiousness.

"Yeah well when I saw the copper I certainly didn't expect you'd be in it so I guess we're even," I joked lightly which made an amused glint appear in his eyes.

"Fair enough," Yusei replied before his eyes took a swift scan over the area until his gaze landed its sights on my D-Wheel.

"I see you have a D-Wheel now," he stated keeping his eyes on my bike.

"Sure do, in fact I bet it could give you and Jack a run for your money," I said in confidence knowing that my D-Wheel was like no other.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" challenged back Yusei with a twitch of a smirk on his lips.

If anything years of thievery have taught me it was to always be observant of even the smallest of things that seemed out of place. For that moment something about Yusei had been very off. It could've been the mocking edge behind his voice when he spoke, the spark of spite that would swiftly crossed his face, or maybe it was that shadow of a smirk which seemed to almost give his appearance a cynical aura. Whatever it was, I knew right then and there that something was very wrong with the Yusei standing in front of me.

"Something wrong Crow?" I heard him ask me, rapidly bringing me out of my thoughts.

Yet even despite him asking that, I still caught a hint of snide in his tone. I frowned at him as my eyes narrowed in distrust and suspicion.

"I should be asking you that," I retorted seriously keeping my full attention on Yusei.

I watched as his lips curved upwards into an amused smile as he looked at me with laughter clear in his eyes.

"I'm not surprised that you noticed Jack did too. Don't worry, I promise you Crow it all will be revealed soon," he replied calmly with that teasing smile still on his face.

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like it one bit when I do find out?_

Even though I was still weary of Yusei right now, there was no way he was leaving my sight. So I invited him to stay with me and my kids for a while and he agreed to come with me. I'm sure this wasn't one of my better ideas but if I was going to find out what was up with Yusei I needed to be able to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

As we rode our D-Wheels to our destination, Crow apparently still wanted to make conversation, asking me how I've been these past few years. I decided to humor him and told him some of the things I have done. I told him of my near escape from the Facility, omitting the part about making me duel monsters real of course. I told him that I finally escaped from the Facility by successful 'faking' my death. I joked about following his footsteps when I mentioned my acts of thievery in Neo Domino. I even told him about me destroying the Facility building, once again leaving out the part where I made Stardust real. By the look on his face I could tell he was beyond stupefied. Yet when I told him about my witch, leaving out her real name, he almost lost control of his D-Wheel from the immense shock of it all.

"You, Fudo Yusei, have a girl?" he exclaimed as he looked at me in shock causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yes Crow I do," I answered calmly, though I admit I was a little offended that he found the idea of me having a girlfriend so hard to believe.

However the moment the notion of me having someone fully registered in his head, a huge grin spread across Crow's face.

"Is she a looker?" he asked eagerly.

An image of Aki instantly popped into my mind and brought a genuine smile to my face.

"She's beautiful," I told him honestly, knowing that I was referring to more than just her physical appearance.

"Well then you better bring her over here sometime. I've got to meet the girl that was finally able to get your attention off of those machines," he commented happily though what he just said made me realize something.

_I hardly work on any projects as much as I used to since Aki became a part of my life._

It was true. Before I used to speed hours and hours tinkering with anything I could get my hands on but lately I've been working on things faster so I could spend more time with Aki. Not only that but before I used to be so focused on fixing something that I would tune everything and everyone around out, yet I became much more aware of my surroundings since Aki started watching and helping with my work. My need and desire to constantly fix and build things have greatly diminished over the years. It wasn't as important to me as it was before. Aki truly had been the one break me from those habits. She had filled the void in my life that I was trying to cover with my mechanical obsession.

"You'll meet her soon and when you do I doubt you'll be disappointed," I said to him as I couldn't stop the smile on my face from growing.

* * *

For a moment it felt like old times talking with Yusei like this. As soon as he started talking about that girl of his, the Yusei that I knew began to come back. There was even a true smile on his face now.

_Maybe this girl is the key to bringing Yusei back to his old self. _

Realizing there may be some hope for Yusei after all made me feel more relieved than before. I decided to question him more about her in hopes to keep Yusei in a good mood. I asked about her likes, dislikes, personality, anything to keep the conversation on the girl going. My plan was working. He didn't tell me everything, but what he did mention was that she was a powerful duelist that used a plant type deck which was indeed a rare deck type to use. He gave a brief summary of some of her duels and I admit I was really impressed.

"That settles it! I've got to duel her for myself!" I announced excitedly just thinking about how fun and challenging that duel would be.

"I won't mind seeing that duel my…"

Yusei stopped talking as he seemed to be lost in thought all of a sudden. I immediately grew worried when he made no reaction for several minutes.

"Yusei?" I called hoping to get some kind of response from him.

There was still no response and I was beginning to worry like crazy. But then his face became hardened and he glared angrily at me which caught me off guard.

"You won't get away with what you just did," he told me harshly though each word was laced with venom.

I was baffled by Yusei's sudden change in demeanor until what he said finally registered to me. He realized what I was trying to do and didn't like it one bit. Though the more I thought about it the more I realized I had been wrong to use his feelings for his girl like that. If someone used my feelings for my kids against me like that I would be pretty ticked off as well. Guilt was swiftly growing in me and I knew that I needed to apologize to Yusei.

"Yusei I…"

"Save it!" snapped Yusei in anger, cutting me off before I could say anything else.

I cringed from the hostile tone in his voice having never experienced an angry Yusei before. Yusei was always the calm and level headed among the group and the fact that my actions dispelled his cool demeanor so easily only made me feel guiltier.

_Great, I only made things worse._

We quickly fell under an intense silence after that and I knew there would be no more conversation between us for the rest of the ride. Yet it appeared fate had other ideas as the sound of a vehicle rapidly approaching us came to our ears. I took a brief glance behind me and saw that it was a Security truck on our tails.

"We've found you Crow! This is Security! Surrender now or else!" was the shout I heard from the truck now only several feet away from us.

_Man these guys sure have interesting timing._

Normally I would love the challenge of trying to outrun them; however my current predicament with Yusei was making me hesitant to do anything right now. Yet Yusei was quick to act and started increasing his speed and I soon followed his lead as we both tried to outrun Security. We were making good distance from the truck because of our D-Wheels being faster and smaller so we could maneuver very easier than they could. Of course things were never that easy. As it turned out they had some new kind of machine that effectively caught up with us and before we knew it the familiar computerized voice that we were all so used to hearing came on.

Duel Mode Autopilot Standby

Our D-Wheels were now locked in Duel Mode meaning there was no way out of the upcoming duel. Again being in this situation was usually a thrill for me, but when I took one glance in Yusei's direction he quickly sent an annoyed glare that clearly said 'I can't believe you dragged me into your mess after what you just did to me'. A gulp made its way in my throat knowing that he was even angrier at me now than ever. Nonetheless the Securities were none the wiser to the current tension between Yusei and me as the announced that they would take the first turn.

I almost rolled my eyes at the Securities never changing duel strategy. It was the same method as before, using a high defense that prevented us from gaining any Speed Counters through Speed World's effect. They soon finished their turn with Gate Blocker 2 in defense mode and three cards face downs on their side of the field. It was now my turn now and I knew I had to forget everything else for the moment and solely focus on the duel at hand. I drew a card from my deck and before I knew it the Securities activated their first face down which was Permanent Trap – Full Throttle which allowed a Speed Counter to increase by 1 on each standby phase meaning that the securities now had two Speed Counters. However since Gate Blocker 2 was still in play our Speed Counters remained at zero making me quickly realize that neither Yusei nor I could play any Speed Spells. But the Securities weren't done yet as they activated their second face down which was Permanent Trap – Speed Edge. I soon felt pain rake through my body because of the card's effect dealing me six hundred points of damage. The pain hardly lasted that long and it hardly bothered me at all when it was over.

"Are you alright Crow?" I heard Yusei ask which made me turn my head to the left to see that he had moved in closer to me.

Despite the concerned tone in his voice when he spoke to me, I could see that the question was really out of sarcasm letting me know that he had enjoyed watching me be in pain. Discovering this made me almost wince at the fact that I was still on very thin ice with him right now.

_I'm glad this is a Tag Team Duel otherwise I have a feeling that I would be continually crushed in this duel._

"This is nothing it will take more that to hinder me," I replied with assurance, secretly telling him that his current feelings toward me won't rattle me.

He didn't reply to that as he opted for turning his head away from me and looking forwards. I wasn't sure if Yusei not saying anything back was a good or bad thing but I couldn't dwell on it now since it was still my turn. Using the effects of my Black Feather monsters, I was able to summon Black Feather - Black-Lance Blast and Black Feather - Hurricane Gale on to the field. I quickly mad use of Black Feather Hurricane's effect to half the defense power of Gate Blocker 2, unfortunately it seems they saw that coming and activated their final face down which was Permanent Trap – Defender's Mind making Gate Blocker 2's defense power return back to three thousand. The Securities mocked my failed play though I simply ignored them yet Yusei's made his own comment.

"So they're using their permanent traps to not only control the number of Speed Counters and divert damage to the opponent, but also to increase the power of their defense," he casually stated with his eyes locked onto the field.

This made me wonder if he was saying that for me or just for himself. Once again I had no time to think about it as I had to continue my turn and I knew the perfect way how.

"I tune Black Feather – Hurricane Gale with my Black Feather – Black Lance Blast! Darkened gales! Become the wings that soar to the heaven! Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Armored Wing!" I declared as my ace monster made its appearance onto the field.

I immediately told my monster to attack Gate Blocker 2 already knowing that my monster would not be destroyed nor would I receive any damage from the battle because of its effect. The Securities were so caught up in mocking my plays that they didn't even realize the little surprise that was left from my monster's attack which I knew would end up being their downfall. I just smirked as I placed two cards face down on the field and ended my turn.

It was the second Security's turn and because of Full Throttle, they gained an additional Speed Counter making their total Speed Counters four. Not only that, but because of Speed Edge I was once again hit with twelve hundred inflicted damage bringing mine and Yusei's life points to twenty-two hundred. After that the Security ended his turn with summoning Gate Defender in defense mode.

Knowing that it was now Yusei's turn; I looked over in his direction and noticed that he wore a serious contemplating expression on his face. It seemed as though he was frozen in place having not made a single move yet. I was confused at this. Even though Yusei was known to think up a strategy before he made his moves he never took this long before.

"Yusei!" I called to him which seemed to have woken him up from whatever he had been in.

He looked down at the field once more before he turned to me with an unreadable expression on his features.

"It looks like you'll have to be the first to see a small sample of the power my new deck," he announced normally before he turned his attention back on to the duel leaving me in even more confusion than before.

_Yusei has a new deck?_

* * *

When I returned to Satellite I could definitely say I did not expect any of this to happen. Meeting Crow so soon had indeed thrown me off since I thought I would have to search for them. It never occurred to me that any of them would find me first. Unfortunately because I had not gotten my resolve back to where it needed to be, being back with Crow had made me feel too relaxed. Then again me and Crow never really had any tension between us unlike me with Kiryu or Jack so it make sense that even after all this time I would still felt comfortable around him. However it was immediately broken when it had been brought it to my attention that Crow had been taking advantage of my feelings for Aki. Not only was that low but it had only proved further to me that he was no different from any other human. To top it off I was now forced into a duel against Security because of Crow's actions. The problem with this was that I did not want to reveal my new deck too soon but it looked like I would have to if I didn't want to get caught by Security.

_At least seeing Crow in pain made this duel more enjoyable. But it's time for me to end this duel now. _

Knowing there was no turning back I announced the start of my turn. I drew a card from my deck and a smirk instantly came to my lips when I saw what it was. Because of the Securities' permanent traps I had to be the one take damage this time around. However I could easily handle the pain from the eighteen hundred inflicted damage and was more than ready to finish this duel.

"By sending one Monster card from my hand to the Cemetery," I started as I took a card from my hand and put it into the Cemetery.

"I can Special Summon **Dark Tuner Quick Sacrificer** from my hand, deck, or cemetery to the field," I declared as I took the card I just drew and summoned my monster in attack mode onto the field.

The appearance of Quick Sacrificer did not change too much from what he used to look like. In fact the only difference was his colors. His cowboy hat with the feather on its side and his boots were now dark purple and the feather was red instead of the usual brown hat and boots and white feather. The blue color of his metallic body had changed to black while the small silver parts of his body remained the same along with the three red, green, and blue colored gems. His famous red handkerchief that covered the majority of his face and connected cape was also a matching dark purple color. When Quick Sacrifice had been summoned to the field, it had made a slight glance in my direction which brought another of his physical changes to my attention. His one large visible eye that used to be a blue color was now a narrowed glowing red eye instead. As I looked into his glaring red eye I could see the determination and loyalty beneath the red glaze making it clear to me that despite his new appearance, he was still Quick Synchron inside. I discreetly nodded my head to him in approval and to get ready before I continued on with my turn.

"Next I activate Dark Tuner Quick Sacrificer's effect! Quick Sacrificer can be treated as the same name of any "Sacrificer" monster used as a Dark Tuner Monster Material for a Dark Synchro Monster and I choose **Dark Tuner Turbo Sacrificer**!" I proclaimed as a circle of all the cards of my Dark Tuners appeared in front of Quick Sacrificer before he took out his now red colored gun and shot a hole through Turbo Sacrificer's card.

Unfortunately this is the part where I need Crow so I quickly turned to him to see him staring with uneasiness at my monster. I would have loved to relish in his uneasiness at my monster's darker appearance yet I knew now was not the time for him to gawk at it.

"Crow, pay attention!" I exclaimed in seriousness, successfully bringing his attention right back on the duel.

"Trap Hatsudou! Level Re-Tuner! I can select one monster on my side of the field and reduce its level by two," he said while activating one of his face down cards.

However when I noticed his moment of hesitation I realized that my new strategy threw him off and that he wasn't sure which monster to use his trap on. After all it was obvious that a Synchro Summon couldn't be achieved whether he lowered either one of our monsters' level. Though the thing was that I wasn't trying to perform a Synchro Summon and so I purposely let my eyes shift over to where his monster was and Crow was able to get the message.

"I choose to use this effect on Black Feather – Armored Wing reducing its level to five!"

I could hear the two Securities mocking the move as they too had no idea of what I was planning. I only smirked knowing that what I was about to do would shut their mouths up fairly quickly.

"I Dark Tune the level five Black Feather – armored Wing and my level eleven Dark Turner Quick Sacrificer!" I shouted causing all three to go into shock as they watched the Dark Synchro Summoning take place before their eyes.

"Darkened stars cluster to weave a greater force! Become the path its darkness lusts upon! Dark Synchro Summon! **Turbo Fiend**!" I chanted proudly as my first Dark Synchro Monster made its appearance.

Unlike Quick Sacrificer, Turbo Fiend's appearance was greatly different from his original counterpart. Turbo Fiend's body was made up of nothing but bone in contrast to Turbo Warrior being made up of nothing but metal. The bones however held the same red color as his former self and his body had the same figure as well. As such, his lower body was much thinner than his upper body having a long thin leg bone and a skeletal bone clawed foot at the end of each leg. His arms were made of thick bone and had three sharp razor claws for his hands. His chest was so bulky and dense that it almost looked as if his upper portion were made of muscle instead of bone. The shape of his head was the same yet his head was still of a skeleton's and the only feature on his face was his glowing red eyes radiating through the dark vacant eye holes.

The reaction to my monster's arrival was what I had expected. No one could say a word as they were all too stunned with the ability of Dark Synchro Summoning. Though when I took a glance in Crow's direction, I saw the greatly troubled expression on his face as he stared at my monster. I could already predict what was running around in his head right now and found it very laughable. He of course would recognize that Turbo Fiend used to be Turbo Warrior and was probably worried that my 'corruption' had gone too far. Of course I didn't expect him to understand that despite their new appearances they were all still the monsters I knew and cared for deeply. Yet we were still in a duel and I had to remind Crow of that once again.

"Crow!" I called him for the second time in this duel; however he got his focus off my monster and turned to me with a frown on his face before activating his last face down card.

"Trap Hatsudou, Black Arrow. By selecting one monster on my side of the field and decreasing its attack power by five hundred until the End Phase, when it attacks a monster in defense mode and its attack power is greater than their defense power it inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to the difference," he stated plainly no longer having any spark in his voice.

My Turbo Fiend's attack power decreased to two thousand by the trap's effect and because my Turbo Fiend was immune to all level six or lower monster effects, Gate Defender couldn't stop my monster from attacking.

"Turbo Fiend! Kougeki Gate Blocker 2! Blitzkrieg Slash!" I declared and my monster immediately leaped from its previous position over to the opposing monster with its razor sharp claws out and ready to destroy it.

When the Securities went back to mocking my moves I had no doubt that those two were complete idiots. They had failed to notice the wedge counter on Gate Blocker 2 and so when my monster attacked theirs it successfully dealt two thousand points of damage to their life points. Sadly for them that wasn't all as I was more than happy to point out to them.

"Don't forget that because of Black Arrow when the selected monster destroys a monster through battle and sends it to the Cemetery it inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's original defense power to the opponent's Life Points," I told them with a smirk as their remaining Life Points dropped to zero because of their own high defense monster.

With the duel over we were now freed from the autopilot of our D-Wheels allowing us to successfully escape Security.

Now that that was over with it was easy for me to return back to ignoring Crow's presence as we continued to ride to our destination.

* * *

This was worse than I thought. As long as I've known Yusei one thing I had always been sure about was that he cherished his deck more than anything. When it came to his deck he always made sure that each card was handled with care. Even as young kids I remember how he would never let anyone touch let alone use his cards because they were too important to him. While the rest of us traded cards to make stronger decks, Yusei had preferred to keep his cards and look for his own cards himself. And I always admired Yusei for that. I understood how precious those cards were and still are. After all if it wasn't for duel monster cards, I wouldn't have learned how to read or write. I too had always felt a special connection with my cards and knew where Yusei had been coming from. Maybe that's why we've always been so close; we both understood and respected our cards. But now after what I just witnessed in that Tag Team duel I'm not sure what to think of Yusei anymore.

It was one thing to know that something had been very off from the moment I saw Yusei but when I saw how much his monsters had changed I knew that this person was no longer the Yusei I used to know. There was no way that the old Yusei would allow his deck to be tampered with in such a way no matter the circumstances. As soon as we had escaped Security I wanted to very badly question him on why he allowed his deck to be tainted like that. But I knew better than that. If I had asked he would most likely either ignore me or give a not so friendly response back. He was already angry at me anyway and truth be told I didn't know how to deal with an angry Yusei. It was Jack that I mostly fought with and Kiryu only a few times yet me and Yusei for the most part had never seemed to get on each other's nerves, until now that is.

_Maybe taking him to my hideout isn't such a good idea after all. I have no idea what Yusei does or how he acts when he's angry and I refuse to put my kids in any kind of danger if I can help it. _

With my resolve to protect my kids now running though me I was going to do whatever it took to make sure that they would be safe no matter what. Making a risky move, I suddenly speed up to get ahead of Yusei only to stop my D-Wheel on its side with a screeching halt in order to block Yusei's path. Even though I could tell I caught Yusei by surprise with my move, he had managed to stop his D-Wheel in time before he could crash into me.

"Are you crazy? We could've have crashed Crow!" Yusei scolded with an irritated look on his face, but right now I didn't care whether he was angry at me or not.

"Yeah but we didn't and we need to get something straight," I told him seriously while staring him down straight to let him know I meant business.

He must have got the message because the anger immediately left his face and a passive one to its place.

"And what would that be?"

I continued to stare, allowing my eyes to narrow intensively at him before I answered in the sternest voice I could muster.

"That whatever your problem is with me, my kids won't be put in the middle of it," I told him with a dead firm expression on my face.

I saw that he had been caught off guard with my request yet a thoughtful look appeared on his features as he seemed to have again entered his own world. When he still hadn't responded for a while it only made me annoyed.

_This shouldn't be something that he needs to think about! _

I was just about to voice the very thought until he suddenly faced me with an unreadable face.

"I can't promise you that Crow. The only thing I can promise is that whatever happens to them won't be done by my hands," he stated as though it were a simple matter which made something snap inside of me.

"I can't believe you! You would actually let little children suffer because of this!"

"You don't understand," Yusei replied calmly causing the already burning fury to arise in me even more.

"No! I understand perfectly! You're so caught up in your own thing that you would allow anyone or anything to pay the price so long as you get what you want in the end!"

"It's much more than that Crow," he retorted as he directed his own angered glare at me, however this just made me laugh in contempt.

"Oh really, you're sure? Is that why you just told me that my kids would get hurt? Is that why you enjoyed my pain during that duel? Is that why your deck is now a monstrosity?" I asked in a mocking tone gaining an instant reaction from Yusei.

"There is nothing wrong with my deck!" he yelled back harshly.

For a moment I could've sworn that his eyes did something strange though I wasn't close enough to him to be sure. Not that it mattered anyway because right now I was on a roll and I will be dammed if I stopped now.

"Are you kidding me? I dare you to look at each of those cards and tell me that there's nothing wrong with them," I challenged with an amused smirk spread on my face.

Wanting to prove me wrong he immediately took his deck from his duel disk and spread his deck out in his hands. His eyes traveled over the cards as though he was skimming them and that just frustrated me.

"No Yusei! _Look_ at them," I told him with severity in my voice making sure he understood what I wanted him to really do.

He gave me an irritated look before he folded his deck back up put it back in his duel disk before he reached for his Extra Deck. He then took one card out of the deck and began to carefully examine it. I was only able to get a glimpse of the dark gray color frame of the card to tell that it must have been one of those so called Dark Synchro Monsters he now carried in that deck. He went through all the cards and examined them the same way he did the first. Despite him doing this, once he was done he still was impassive.

"Their spirits are still the same," he remarked in a matter of fact way causing me to cross my arms and give him a strict look as though I was talking to one of my kids.

"And how long do you think that's going to last, huh Yusei?" I asked him rhetorically with a raised brow which made him send a hateful glare at me.

"You're wrong! They're still my cards no matter what happens to them!" he yelled making me shake my head in disappointment and disbelief as I realized that Yusei was in complete denial.

"You mean exactly how you're the same after all that's happened to you?" I snapped back knowing that he at least couldn't be in the dark about his own changes.

I almost smirked in satisfaction when he had nothing to say to that and as far as I'm concerned it was about time he stopped fooling himself.

_And you better believe I'll make sure of it! _

For that second something was telling me that I had already gone too far. That I should stop before I said something that I wouldn't be able to take back. However the remembrance of my kids being put in danger because of a person who I used to see as a brother now enemy quickly squashed that thought of reason and tossed it out of the window.

"You're in such denial it's pathetic. You can't have it both ways. Either you're still the same along with your cards, which I very much doubt, or you've changed completely and your deck is following you. There is no middle ground. But you know what, it doesn't matter because the fact is the truth is the truth whether you're willing to see it or not. So just keep telling lies to yourself because I don't care anymore? I won't allow you to be anywhere near my kids and if you do come near them I swear that I'll make you pay!" I exclaimed bitterly.

I couldn't take being around Yusei any longer so I hastily started my D-Wheel and took off leaving Yusei alone without even sparing a glance back.

* * *

I glared angrily at Crow's retreating form since that was all I could do now. But I was very tempted to try and catch up to him and deal with him right then and there. In fact the only reason why I probably wasn't was because I was still too livid to do anything rational right now. And I certainly had a right to be furious at him for what he said about my cards. He knew nothing of the bond me and my deck shared and what we've been through together. He had no right to say that my cards spirits would change because they certainly wouldn't.

_**He was right.**_

To say I was shocked that he actually agreed with Crow was an understatement.

_What do you mean he's right?_

_**As you just said the bond with your cards is powerful. When you change they have to change with you. Do you not agree with this?**_

I wanted to disagree, but my rational mind would not let me. It was only logical that a deck would change with the duelist because the deck represents their heart and soul. I looked at the cards that were still in my hands and for the first time noticed just how different they were. A lump formed in my throat as this revelation hit me full force.

_**Why is this upsetting to you? Do you regret choosing me instead of the dragon?**_

Hearing the possessiveness and jealousy in his voice my response was quick.

_No, of course not!_

_**Then why are you not pleased with the new power I have given your deck?**_

_I-I…_

Why was I upset? My deck was stronger than ever and so was I for that matter. So what was so wrong with me and my deck progressing and developing to be greater? Change was a good thing not bad. Then why did I react the way I did when I realized the change?

_**Because there is still a part of you that keeps holding on to your humanity. **_

_But how? I thought once I choose you I wouldn't be human anymore._

_**You are no longer human. However there are still ties to your humanity that remain. That is why you only bare the mark of a Signer. **_

_I don't understand._

It was true I was very confused right now. I was sure that I never wanted to be human again. I loved being what I was and what I had now. And what did he mean by only having the Signer mark? Wasn't that part of the plan? That way everyone else would believe we were on the Signers' side.

_**Keeping the Signer mark is part of the plan. However when you accepted me I had planned to give you another symbol mark of my choosing. Allowing you to have both marks not just the Signer one**_

_Then what happened?_

_**The dragon intervened. It had planned to choose you as one of its Signers and so refused to give you up so easily. Therefore I could not place my mark on you only infuse my power through your Signer mark instead. That is why you contain the powers of darkness and light inside of you. Because of this you are still considered a Signer. **_

It was starting to make sense. Why I let Crow's words get to me. Why I was troubled by my card's new change. Why my connection with Stardust hadn't changed even though it should have because he was a Signer Dragon. Why my mark could still glow the color that represented the Crimson Dragon. That's when something came to my mind.

_Does this apply to Aki as well?_

_**Yes, she is too still considered a Signer.**_

_So we are both Signers and Dark Signers?_

_**Correct. It was not thought to be possible at a time but when one before had tried and succeeded in having both powers in him, it opened the door to new possibilities. However he had failed to realize that the light and darkness inside of him would have eventually destroyed him because he had not been originally chosen by the dragon. The only way for two opposing forces to work in one body is if both sides agreed to share the body. Because you both were selected by us, you are able to carry the powers of light and dark effectively. **_

_Why are you telling me all this now? _

_**Having the powers of both light and darkness has more purpose now than ever. The true battle is about to begin and you must now have full control of both the light and darkness that dwells inside of you. **_

I immediately took off my right glove and pushed the sleeve of my jacket up so I could see the mark that was currently on my arm. I gazed intensely at it before a surge of determination went through me.

_How do I accomplish this?_

_**The part of you that clings to your humanity is the key. You much use it to connect with the powers of the dragon. I will handle the rest. Be mindful however that this will not be an easy task. Having the full access to the powers of light and darkness will be very strenuous on you. Will you be able to handle it? **_

I didn't need to think about it. I've come this far already and I certainly wasn't going to back down now.

_Yes, I'm ready._

_**Good, now focus on what you still hold close to you. **_

I gave a mental nod in understanding before I began thinking about what I valued the most. Aki immediately came to mind so I focused on all of the feelings I carried for her. However more images started coming into my mind; images of Crow, Jack and I as children, Martha, Team Satisfaction, all of my duel monsters, and even my father and birth mother. A vibrant warm feeling began to grow inside of me from having all these things play over and over in my mind. I actually started shaking uncontrollably and the mark on my arm was now burning in pulsating bright crimson as the warmth continued to increase and strengthen to the point that it felt as though it would burst out from inside me.

_**Do not let the power of the dragon overtake you. **_

Hearing the command, I tried to control the shaking of my body by taking deep breaths. This seemed to help as my body finally became stagnant yet my Signer mark was still glowing brightly as the warmth inside me continued expanding greatly to the point that I was being consumed by it.

_**Prepare yourself.**_

I abruptly felt a huge flow of his power bombard me as though a tidal wave slammed full force into my body. This had caused my body to spasm as the trembling of my body became ten times worse. I quickly griped the armrests of my D-Wheel as tightly as I could to keep myself from falling out of it. My right arm was now burning to the point that it felt like a hot iron was placed on my skin because of the new mark that was starting to form over the Signer mark. The agony I was experiencing right now was indescribable. It was like the very battle between my King and the Crimson Dragon was taking place right in my body. But that's when I realized that was exactly what was happening. Both were vying for control over me.

_It hurts so much! _

_**It is almost over.**_

By now my eyes were shut tightly in pain with my teeth clenched as my grip on my D-Wheel increased to the point that I was sure I would break the armrests in half. I could feel the sweat dripping down profoundly on my face as I actually began wheezing for air that I didn't need. I honestly didn't think I could hold on much longer as nausea threatened to come out of my mouth.

_I-I can't…_

I tried, I really did. Unfortunately the pressure and stress on my body from the two opposing forces in me was too much for me to handle. I felt myself losing grip on my body as unconsciousness was starting to get the best of me. My grip loosened from the armrests as my body fell forward onto my D-Wheel.

_**Look at your arm.**_

I wasn't so sure if I could even open my eyes at this point since my mind was already becoming cloudy. Yet I wanted to obey my King so I struggled to open my eyes the best that I could. I wasn't able to open them fully but it was enough to where I could still make out what was in front of me. So with great difficulty I brought my right arm in front of my face. If I had the strength, I would've cracked a smile. On top of my shinning crimson Signer mark was the glowing purple symbol of the Cross, making it appear as though it had been engraved in the center of the Tail mark. This was the last thing I saw before the fatigue from gaining this new mark finally caught up with me and my eyes closed shut.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As for those who wanted to see more of Yusei's new deck, don't worry you will along with Aki's as well.**

**Yusei's featured cards:**

**Dark Tuner Quick Sacrificer**  
**Level:** 11  
**Atk/Def:** 700/1400  
**Attribute:** Dark  
**Type:** Machine/Dark Tuner  
**Effect: **You can send 1 Monster from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand, deck, or graveyard. This card can be treated as the same name of any "Sacrificer" monster used as a Dark Tuner Monster Material for a Dark Synchro Monster.

**Turbo Fiend  
Level: **-6**  
Atk/Def: **2500/1500**  
Attribute: **Dark **  
Type: **Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect**  
Effect: **[1 or more Non-tuner dark monster – 1 Dark Tuner Turbo Sacrificer] All level 6 and below monsters on the field has their effects negated. All level 6 and higher monsters on the field have their attack reduced to 0.


End file.
